Treasures by the Trash
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: A love story. Sometimes life orchestrates never to be forgotten encounters and moments that turn lives into a cherished journey. AU/slash. Sam and Dean meet under an unusual set of circumstances. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the darlings.

**Author's Note: **This is a love story about finding one's soul mate, not being afraid, taking the chance and relishing the journey. It's about not waiting, nor engaging in mind games, but listening to your heart and not necessarily your mind. I hope you enjoy it.

**Treasures by the Trash**

**Chapter One **

Dean slowly cracked one eye open and then the other, blinking a few times against the late afternoon sun.

It was his last working day before his week of holidays started. He'd pulled the late shift and if he didn't haul his ass out of bed, he'd be late for it.

He decided to take a few minutes anyways to ponder the unexplained bubble of excitement in his chest. The energy coursing through him left him feeling tingly and breathless.

Not one to usually give in or over to feelings he couldn't explain, Dean nevertheless found himself humming a short time later, as he brushed his teeth and got dressed.

Padding into the kitchen, Dean opened his well stocked fridge and pulled out the fixings for a sandwich to go. Living alone did not mean not eating well. Like his fridge, Dean's cupboards were also well stocked. Working at a restaurant had its perks, leftovers being one of them.

The house he lived in was small and comfortable. His boss and his friend, Mr. De Lucca owned the house and gave Dean a good discount on his rent.

Dean had no family left to speak of and he'd lost contact with any long ago friends over the years. He'd drifted from one place to another for a few years, before finally ending up in Mr. De Lucca's neck of the woods.

Smiling to himself, Dean remembered his first encounter with the elderly man. He'd applied for a job at Mr. De Lucca's restaurant, a tiny hole-in-the-wall place, well loved by the locals as well as those simply passing through. He had been willing to take anything that was going. He was a quick learner and in need of money. Mr. D. had looked him up and down, not in an unkind way, but more of an assessment view.

He smiled at Dean before shaking his hand and welcoming him to the tiny restaurant. Dean helped out in all areas, from dishwashing to floor sweeping to managing the cash and delivering orders. When Mr. D. found out that Dean did not have a place to live, he offered him a place, saying that he needed someone to look after the property for him. It was a good arrangement and it had been close to four years now, since their initial meeting.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hi Dean" Linney called out from her driveway, smiling and waving as she climbed into her car.

"Hey ya, Linney" Dean called back, his mouth full of the sandwich he'd made, as he walked towards his one pride and joy, his car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Linney was a retired special needs teacher, who, although officially retired, loved her life's work so much, that adults with learning challenges would meet at her home most week day mornings and be embraced by her joy of teaching with the results of enabling her students to empower themselves in their learning.

Although it was hard to tell, Dean guessed Linney had to be in her seventies. She was feisty and caring and Dean was glad to have her in his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Young man, give those to me right now. You have no right to take those things. They do not belong to you" Mrs. Vitteria cried, as she grabbed at the box and garbage bag, containing clothes, a picture and some assorted bric a brac.

"Lady, I got every right in the world. See this notice right here, it says Eviction. That means, unless the scum that defaulted on their rent were here to claim their stuff before I trash it, then out it goes" the belligerent enforcer advised.

The widowed Mrs. Vitteria could not have this. She might not be able to save all of the boys' meager belongings, but she would do her darnest to save what she knew they treasured. They were both good boys who had experienced tragedy and sadness and still had not let it tarnish their wonderful spirits.

"I will let a scream out of me young man that will raise the devil himself if you do not hand over those things. I will then make up the most outrageous lie and have you taken down to the police station because of it" a furious Mrs. Vitteria exclaimed. "Now give me those things" she demanded and pulled them hard out of the man's grip.

"Fine lady, have it your way, it's crap anyways. Now, will you move, so that I can lock the door and slap on the notice" the man leered as he walked forward, effectively making Mrs. Vitteria walk backwards struggling with the box and bag and out the door.

She had the apartment directly across from the guys and had left her door open when she had heard all the commotion. Dragging the articles into her apartment and walking back to close her door, her eyes glazed with tears at the red eviction sign now posted.

Closing her door, she then sat down on her couch and let out a worried sigh. She'd been out of town for a while, taking care of her ill sister. Things had happened so fast, that she didn't have an opportunity to tell the boys that she would be gone for a while. To complicate matters further, they didn't have a phone and therefore she couldn't get in touch with them directly until her return.

Things weren't going to get better with her sister, so she had called the buffoon of a landlord long distance and handed in her notice verbally. She would be gone soon and was in fact in the process of packing her stuff up.

When she had initially returned, Mrs. Vitteria had been worried when her knocks had gone unanswered. She wasn't one to pry, but something was certainly the matter and now seeing the eviction notice, she knew for sure that something was terribly wrong.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was well past closing time, the rest of the staff was gone and it was only Dean and Mr. De Lucca left. Mr. De Lucca's ride was waiting out front for him and Dean was tying up the last of the garbage to take out when he left.

"Have a good week off, Dean. You deserve it, young man. We couldn't get along here without you" Mr. De Lucca stated sincerely. "Here's a little something extra for your holidays" he continued, as he handed Dean some money.

"I can't accept this, Mr. De Lucca. You've helped me out more than you'll ever know, by believing in me and giving me this job. That's more than enough" Dean said, trying to give the money back.

"Dean, please take it. I want you to have it. Go out and have some fun. Now go, get out of here, before I change my mind" Mr. De Lucca chuckled as he walked away.

Dean looked down at the money in his palm. "Thanks, Mr. De Lucca" he called out as he put the money into his jeans pocket.

Grabbing the bag of garbage, Dean made his way out the kitchen back door of the restaurant.

"He shoots...he misses...the fans go wild...boo...hiss" Dean hollered in a low voice as he tossed the garbage and missed the bin. Dean walked over, bent down and reached between the large metal containers to retrieve the wayward bag.

"_Holy shit!"_ he howled in surprise as his hand touched goose-bumped flesh.

Falling backwards, Dean squinted at the space between the containers, trying to get a better visual of who was there. The poor lighting made it difficult.

The person appeared to be a female, with angry looking bruising on her upper arms and a torn dress. Her head was down against her pulled up knees.

"Hey there, don't be scared, you just startled me. I bet I scared you too" Dean said in his most soothing voice as he righted himself to a crouching position closer to the entrance of the space between the bins.

_"Please...just go away. I...I'll be okay"_ a deep and tearful voice responded. Dean hesitated, the deep voice didn't sound like a girl's. However, the torment was real. Dean quietly observed the person between the trash bins. He'd been mistaken, this was certainly no girl.

"My name's Dean" he said softly, daring to reach out again and lightly touch the young man, in the torn dress with the bruises, who was clearly hurting. "What's yours?" he asked gently.

There were a few moments of silence, before the head lifted to reveal a tear streaked face. Mournful eyes looked up at him. "It's Sam" he cried.

"Hi Sam" Dean said softly. "Looks like you've had a bit of trouble. How badly are you hurt?"

There was no immediate response, but those deep and tear filled eyes continued to gaze at him.

Dean felt it first in his heart, something akin to a small electrical shock, jolting him. He knew without a doubt, he was looking at the person he was destined to be with. He hadn't been a true believer in stories he had read about love at first sight, but he hadn't been a disbeliever either. He now knew it to be true.

Very slowly, Dean reached up and ran his thumb lightly over Sam's quivering lips, soaking up some of the tears that fell this way.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sam and I promise that I'll do my best to make sure no one else does either" Dean voiced gently. "I am concerned though about how badly you're hurt. Do you think you could come out of there, so I can make sure you're okay...please?"

Sam's face completely crumpled. He couldn't battle it any longer. He had been left scared and shaken and bruised. His well laid plans had blown up and exploded and now things were worse than before, with one notable exception, the saviour before him.

Sam felt the warmth and gentleness of Dean through his touch and his words. His heart leapt with an almost overwhelming feeling and rush of love and it told his mind to shut up when that internal little voice shouted that this couldn't be happening, that it wasn't possible.

It had been a hell of a time and trust was low on Sam's scale. Yet, he instinctively knew he could trust the man before him.

Dean moved back slightly, as Sam carefully slid out from between the bins and slowly began to stand on his unsteady legs.

Moving quickly, Dean grasped Sam lightly, helping to steady him. Sam was so cold.

"Look, my car is parked right over there. It'll be warm in there and I'll take you where ever you need to go" Dean promised.

Sam looked helplessly at Dean and nodded.

They walked slowly over to the car. Dean stopped at the back of the Impala and unlocked the trunk. Pulling out a soft fringed blanket, he fluffed it open and looked at Sam.

"Can I?"

Sam smiled weakly and nodded.

Dean placed the blanket around trembling shoulders and led Sam to the passenger side door. Opening it, he waited patiently as Sam slowly climbed in, before closing the door.

Once Dean was sitting in the driver's seat he turned and looked at Sam. "Where can I take you?"

Sam looked back at him with a swollen face, a runny nose and mascara streaked cheeks. "I've made the most terrible mess of things. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all" Sam sobbed hysterically. "I tried my best. I really, really did."

"It's all gone, Dean. It's all gone" Sam choked and cried before collapsing against Dean and becoming silent.

Dean had never encountered this level or type of raw emotion in another person before.

"Sam, I'll help you work it out. There can't be anything so bad, that it can't be undone or re-worked" Dean offered, as he gently rubbed Sam's arm. There was no response or reaction.

"Sam?" Dean tried again.

Nothing.

They couldn't stay in the car all night. Sam clearly wasn't in a state to make a decision. Dean decided to do the only thing he felt he could and that was to take Sam home with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam remained silent. The only change was when he wrapped his arms around Dean's forearm, just loose enough so that Dean wasn't restricted from driving properly.

Once they reached his place and Dean had parked and turned off the ignition, he placed his hand gently on Sam's locked ones.

"We're here, Sam."

Running his hand soothingly over Sam's knuckles, Dean waited.

"Let's get you inside" Dean finally said after a few minutes.

No longer expecting a response, Dean gently undid Sam's grip from his forearm and got out of the car, helping Sam to climb out after him.

Wrapping his arm lightly around Sam's blanket covered waist, Dean fumbled with the keys before finally getting the door open.

Turning on the light, gave Dean his first real good look at Sam. He was incredibly pale. Searching Sam's face, Dean startled somewhat when Sam spoke.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he said in a low voice.

"It's right over here" Dean motioned. Sam gave Dean the blanket and then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was getting worried. Sam seemed to be taking a long time. Creeping quietly up to the door, Dean listened. Sam was crying. If he didn't come out soon, Dean was going to go in.

Dean had decided to give Sam his bed because it was by far the most comfortable one and he'd take the bed in the spare room. There was nothing wrong with the spare room bed, but Dean found he preferred the spread room of his king sized bed.

He'd been able to get fresh sheets on it while Sam was in the bathroom. Dean was also itching to get a look at Sam's injuries, but he doubted he'd able to do that until morning. He didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

Sam was a good few inches taller than him and lucky for both of them, Dean had an extra long night shirt that he had picked recently as part of a goodwill basket he was preparing for the less fortunate. If there was ever a case for a shirt in need, this was it.

Pulling the flannel shirt out of its wrapper, Dean shook it loose and held it up. It would fit.

Dean heard the bathroom door open and walked into the main room to find Sam standing before him.

"Do you want me to take a look at your injuries now, or in the morning?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him with swollen and watery eyes. "Not now...please...just not now" he said.

"Okay, the morning it is" Dean agreed and then looked at Sam uncertainly.

"I...I made up my bed all fresh for you, with clean bedding and I left out a new nightshirt that I thought you could use" Dean stammered, as he pointed to his bedroom.

Sam walked up to Dean and lightly touched his shoulder. "I don't want to put you out, it's your place, I'll just lay here, if that's okay" Sam said softly, gesturing to the couch.

"Not a chance. Everything's ready for you in there" Dean said. "And if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be right next door in the spare room."

Walking over to the bedroom, Sam turned to look back at Dean. "Thank you" he murmured before entering the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It took forever for Dean to get to sleep. His mind was racing and his thoughts were scattered. He had lost count of the number of times he had flipped his pillow to the cool side, hoping it would help lull him to sleep.

Finally, he dropped off into a fitful sleep only to be awoken a short time later by screams.

Disorientated at first, it took him a few seconds to gain some clarity and realize that the screams were coming from Sam.

Stumbling into the next bedroom, he turned on the bedside lamp at virtually the same time that Sam opened his eyes. He looked terrified, his hands clutching tightly at the tossed bedding. "Dean?" he questioned.

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay" Dean soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands over Sam's. Feeling the trembling, Dean squeezed gently as he continued to hold Sam's gaze.

_"You're okay...you're okay"_ Dean comforted, thankful when he began to slowly feel Sam relax beneath his touch.

"Let yourself fall back to sleep, Sam. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen" Dean said with gentleness and truth.

"Could you...would you...I mean, Dean...never mind" Sam breathed, closing his eyes and turning his face away.

"Sam?" Dean gently prodded.

Sam turned back and looked up at Dean. _"Hold me?"_

Dean's heart melted completely.

Turning off the lamp, Dean climbed in under the covers and wrapped himself around Sam.

Sam moved as tight against Dean as he possibly could, resting his head on Dean's shoulder and burying his face against Dean's neck.

In the darkness, wrapped up tight within Dean's arms, Sam finally let his mind rest from its tortured thoughts and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep with Dean's whispered words and feather kisses to his temple paving the way.

To be continued.


	2. Johnny

**Chapter Two – Johnny**

Dean continued to hold Sam to him, even in sleep. Sam guessed it was probably around mid-morning. He had been awake for awhile and had absolutely no inclination or desire to move. He was memorizing every feature of Dean's face, from the tiny crease between his brows, to the firm set of his nose, to his cheekbones, splattered with freckles and finally to the full set of lips. There was no question that Dean was beyond handsome, but there was so much more to him than that. Sam sensed and instinctively knew this from the moment he saw him. He'd never forget the kindness in Dean's green eyes, his gentle touch and soothing words.

His arms, hips and inner thighs were hurting. He'd been grabbed, pinched and scratched – hard. An unexpected sigh escaped his lips. Dean woke up.

"You okay?" he asked immediately in a sleep rough voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm good. Go back to sleep" Sam whispered.

"Much rather be awake with you" Dean mumbled. "I imagine you're pretty sore this morning. I want to get a look at your injuries. I'll just go to the bathroom and then I'll take a look" Dean said as he slowly disentangled himself from Sam.

"Be right back" Dean said as he stood up, stretched and yawned widely.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"That didn't take long" Sam said nervously a short time later.

"Man of my word" Dean smiled as he placed the first aid kit and cloth on the nightstand and sat down beside Sam.

"I think it might be easier if you slid out of your nightshirt."

Sam could feel his cheeks reddening as he sat up and pulled it off. Lying back down on the bed, he closed his eyes and let Dean take care of him.

"You've got some pretty bad bruising and deep scratches" Dean observed in an unsteady voice. His eyes picked up on the older scarring on Sam's body. There was a significant scar that ran down his chest and around his left side. Something bad had certainly happened in Sam's past to leave a scar such as this. Giving himself a mental shake, Dean resumed gently rubbing his fingertips over Sam's injured arms. Sam then felt the coldness of the ointment on the scratches, followed by the band-aids.

Dean's hand moved to Sam's cheek and rubbed it slowly. "Sam, is there anywhere else that I should be looking at?"

"Umm...well...my hips and inner thighs" Sam gulped and opened his eyes to meet Dean's troubled ones.

"Damn it! I'm sorry this happened to you" Dean said mournfully as he lowered the blanket down past Sam's knees.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed when he saw the damage to Sam's hips and thighs. Sam reached out a hand and grabbed Dean's forearm, trying to calm him. It seemed to work.

Dean rubbed more of the ointment onto Sam's hips and applied two dressings, before gingerly rubbing the ointment on the inside of Sam's upper thighs. There was no question that this was awkward. It was such an intimate area, but what needed to be done, needed to get done.

Wiping his hands on the cloth a short time later, Dean put away the ointment, helped Sam to re-dress and then climbed back into bed and pulled Sam to him once again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I owe you an explanation" Sam started out.

"You owe me nothing, Sam. It's whoever did this to you that I want to connect with. Fucking hell, Sam" Dean grimaced.

"You need to know how all this came to pass and I want to tell you" Sam stated as he took hold of one of Dean's hands and held on tightly.

"First off, I wasn't raped last night. It was close, but I was able to fight him off" Sam shuddered. Dean silently thanked the Divine for this as he squeezed Sam's hand in support.

"The way you found me, in a dress, with make-up, is part of who I am. I've sort of always been in touch with that side of myself and while I don't do it all the time, dressing up with all the works is something I like doing.

But, what I did last night, I've never done before and I was doing it only for the money. I'd seen an ad on a street pole, looking for guys who would be willing to dress up for an evening. It said you'd be paid five hundred dollars for doing it. I really needed the money and answered the ad.

I remember when I was dressing I kept thinking what I was doing was every kind of wrong, but, I needed the money, so I dressed in my favourite dress and made myself pretty.

I showed up at the designated area and the guy seemed nice enough at first, but didn't stay that way for long. It was horrible and terrible and then you found me" Sam explained, glossing over the rougher details, his voice thick with emotion as he looked up at Dean.

Dean gazed down at Sam before kissing his forehead. Sam rested his head back on Dean's shoulder and continued on.

"Four years ago, my Mom, Dad, my little brother Johnny and I were in a bad car accident. Mom and Dad were killed. Johnny and I survived, but Johnny was left with head injuries. The doctors explained to me that with the impact on Johnny's skull and the brain swelling that happened after, it caused permanent damage. He...uh...will never have the mental capacity beyond an eight year old. His body continued to grow but his mind has stayed the same since the accident. He's going to turn twenty in a few weeks.

It has just been the two of us for so long now and I love my little brother to death. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. He's like this wonderful light in a dark world. No matter what the doctors say, Johnny has this special insight and he sees people for who they are – good or bad. If a person is lucky enough to be loved by Johnny, their world is a much better place.

There was no life insurance, no back-up money, nothing. Things went downhill fast and I couldn't keep up our old place. I was able to get some work and a crap apartment in an old run down building, while Johnny was still in the hospital. Mrs. Vitteria is our next door neighbour and she helped to look after Johnny when he came home, while I was working.

There were always cockroaches in the place, but things got really bad when the rats started showing up. I can still remember the screams from Johnny when one of the rats nipped at his chin. It was the milk they smelt. I hadn't washed Johnny's face before he went to bed. We didn't have much in the way of food, but I always tried to have milk in the place for him. He'd had a glass before going to bed and that's what got the rats interested.

I vowed then and there when I was holding him and trying to calm him that this would never happen again.

When you live on the margins of society, there aren't a lot of options that are open to you. But there was one that I knew about from the time that Johnny was in the hospital. It's like a temporary respite care for emergencies for people with Johnny's challenges.

That's where he is right now, in one of those good places, until I can get things worked out" Sam finished.

Dean felt his heart plunge deeper and deeper into despair as he listened to Sam's story.

"I figured that with the extra money I was going to make, I could pay off the back rent I owed and get us the hell out of there and into something better." There was a long pause followed by a deep sigh. "It sure didn't work out that way" Sam whispered.

They laid together in silence.

"Jesus. Holy crap. I'm so sorry, Sam" Dean consoled. Words just didn't seem enough, but actions always spoke louder than words.

"Let's go get your little brother and bring him here" Dean suggested. "You guys would be back together and then we could look at all the options and see which way to go."

Sam sat up and looked over at Dean in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I couldn't ask you to do that" Sam finally said.

"You didn't, Sam. I'm offering" Dean returned, smiling.

"Thank you" Sam cried as he threw himself against Dean and hugged him.

"You'll see, babe, it'll all be fine" Dean assured and then mentally kicked himself for letting the word babe slip out.

Sam tilted his head and presented Dean with an earth shattering smile, dimple deep and endearing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A short time later found them sitting side by side on the couch, writing up to do lists and making plans, when Sam let out an unexpected wail. "My purse, I must have forgotten it. It has stuff in it that I really need. I've got to get back there. I need to go right now."

Dean grabbed his hand. "I'll go Sam and then I'll swing by your place and pick-up some of your clothes" Dean advised. What he didn't tell Sam was that today was garbage pick-up day at the restaurant and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Timing was going to be everything.

"The keys to the apartment are in my purse" Sam said breathlessly, as he wrote down the street address for Dean.

"I'll be back before you know it" Dean said as Sam handed him the paper and then followed Dean to the door.

Sam looked so helpless standing there, arms wrapped around himself, his eyes wide and soft, that Dean reached out and pulled him into a warm embrace. "See you soon" he whispered before leaving.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean beat Rocco and the boys to the restaurant by only moments and was able to get Sam's purse, which was still wedged between the two bins. It was a small miracle in and of itself. Rocco and his crew took their sanitation duties seriously. If it hadn't been for the red light they hit, things might have turned out differently.

Not wanting to invade Sam's personal privacy, Dean fished around in the purse until he felt the apartment keys and then re-closed it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

One thing was for sure, Sam hadn't lied about the place being a dump. It was clear that the few tenants who lived there did try to make it more appealing, but the owner, in Dean's opinion, had a lot to account for, with the way the condition of the building was allowed to deteriorate.

Walking up the creaky stairs to the second floor, Dean found the apartment and saw the eviction notice on the door. The door also had one of those locking mechanisms that made it impossible to force entry into the apartment.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled in frustration as he gave the door one good kick before walking away and trying to calm himself.

"Hello there" a women's voice called out, causing Dean to turn. "Are you a friend of the boys?" she asked. "I'm a friend of Sam's" Dean responded truthfully. "He asked me to come by and collect a few things."

"I'm Mrs. Vitteria, you best come in" she said.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean's head was swirling by the time he had left a tearful Mrs. Vitteria's. They had compared notes and brought each other up-to-date on what they knew of Sam's and Johnny's current circumstances.

How two lives could so easily slip through the cracks was un-nerving to Dean and of great distress to Mrs. Vitteria.

Before leaving, he promised the elderly woman that he would bring Sam and Johnny to visit her at her sister's.

As he placed the box and garbage bag gently on the backseat of the Impala and slid Mrs. Vitteria's handwritten note, with her new address and telephone number, along with fifty dollars she wanted the boys to have, inside the box, Dean's nerves were grabbing at him.

How the hell was he going to break this to Sam?

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean saw Sam's worried face through the window as he pulled up.

Bracing himself, Dean gathered Sam's purse and the articles from the backseat. Sam was at the door waiting for him.

"Oh Dean, thank God" Sam exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw his purse and then reached out to help Dean carry the stuff in.

"I got it Sam" Dean smiled as he walked into the living room and placed Sam's purse, the box and the bag on the floor, before taking a seat on the couch. He needed to tell Sam everything and the sooner the better.

Reaching out and clasping Sam's hand tenderly, he pulled him gently down beside him.

"So, I got your purse, which is a good thing" Dean said, trying to lessen the upcoming blow. "I then went to your apartment and Sam, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. There was an eviction notice on your door and apparently the enforcer was going to trash your things. Mrs. Vitteria was able to retrieve what is in the box and the bag" Dean said in a soft voice, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Mrs. Vitteria is a wonderful person and she very much cares about you and Johnny. The reason you hadn't seen her, is that her sister took ill and she had to leave to be with her. Things don't look so good, so she's moving in with her sister to help out and has given up her apartment.

She promised me that we'd go and see her at her new place. I hope you don't mind, but I told her that we would.

She's written you a note and there's also some money that she wanted you and Johnny to have" Dean said.

He could feel the trembling coming from Sam and moved to put his arm around his shoulders. Sam leaned into Dean and stayed there. He felt like his whole world had come undone and this was pretty much the death blow.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Eventually, Sam gathered his strength and looked at what remained of the contents of his and Johnny's lives.

He read Mrs. Vitteria's note, found his sneakers at the bottom of the garbage bag along with a pair of jeans and one of his flannel shirts. He pulled the nightshirt up and over his head and slipped into his clothes, without a word.

Picking up the box and bag and his purse, he moved them into Dean's bedroom and returned to stand before Dean. "Are you still sure?" Sam whispered, looking down at the freckled and troubled face.

Dean stood and linked his arms behind the small of Sam's back. "Never been more sure of anything in my life" he confirmed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"SAMMY!" Johnny yelled in excitement when he spotted Sam coming through the door. Throwing himself into his big brother's arms, Johnny held on tight. "I missed you" he exclaimed, as he rubbed his cheek against Sam's. "I missed you more" Sam whispered, closing his eyes against the threatening tears.

Johnny pulled away slightly from Sam and looked at him. "Its okay, Sam, I knew you would come" he said, giving Sam another hug.

Dean stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of him. There was no mistaking that Sam and Johnny were brothers, the resemblance was very strong. Johnny had a scar on his forehead, was one or two inches shorter, but had the trademark dimples and tousled dark hair of his older brother. There was also no mistaking the love they had for one and other.

"Come see what I made" Johnny said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him towards the table. "Look" Johnny exclaimed with excitement as he pointed to the picture he had drawn. "That's you and me, Sammy...that's you and me" he explained as he thrust the drawing into Sam's hands.

Sam stood there admiring it before turning his gaze to an expectant Johnny. "That is positively awesome. You did one great job" Sam congratulated his beaming younger brother.

"I brought someone with me today, that I wanted you to meet. His name is Dean" Sam explained as Dean came into the room and smiled at both the guys in front of him.

"Hi Dean" Johnny greeted. "It's good to meet you, Johnny. I've heard lots of good things about you" Dean said. "I'm going to do a drawing for you too" Johnny advised as he sat down and picked up one of his markers. Sam smiled gratefully at Dean.

"That's really good" Sam said as he observed the work in progress, giving Johnny a pat on the back at the same time. "Ouch" Johnny gasped as he flinched away from Sam's touch.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Sam asked in concern.

"I was a bad boy and I got punished. I had an accident in my bed, but I didn't mean too and I tried really, really hard to make it to the bathroom, but I didn't" Johnny whispered.

Dean watched as Sam's face faded from pleasure, to disbelief to horror. He himself was feeling a fair amount of rage at what he had just heard.

Leaning down, Sam gently cupped Johnny's cheek and lightly forced him to look his way. "You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing" Sam soothed. "I'm going to take a look at your back, okay pal. I just want to see what happened" Sam said gently, as he stood up and moved behind. Dean came and stood next to him.

Tenderly lifting Johnny's shirt, the intake of air from both Sam and Dean was audible when they saw the purple bruising in the middle of his back. Dean silently placed his head against Sam's shoulder, in much needed mutual support. Sam took a deep breath before leaning his head on top of Dean's, for just a moment.

Placing the shirt back down, Sam then leaned around and hugged his baby brother from behind. "I just need to go and speak with Mr. and Mrs. Tremblay for a few minutes. Can you keep drawing your picture for Dean?" Sam murmured. "Okay, Sammy. Dean, you come and sit here" Johnny said, patting the chair next to him.

Dean sat down and pulled his chair closer. Turning back he mouthed to Sam "If you need me" Sam nodded and left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny continued to work on his drawing, either not hearing or pretending not to hear the escalating sound of voices from down the hall. After colouring in the sun, he put down his marker and turned sideways to look at Dean.

"Are you Sammy's boyfriend?" Johnny asked shyly.

"Would it be okay if I was?" Dean asked

"You promise you won't hurt him and you would love him lots and lots? Sammy needs love. He got a lot of owies and I love him, but I think Sammy needs you too" Johnny explained in a serious voice.

"Let me tell you a secret. I love Sammy very much and I promise you, that I would never, ever hurt him" Dean pronounced.

Johnny searched his face and returned to meeting his eyes. Nodding, he had made up his mind that Dean would be good for Sam and then leaned over and gave Dean a warm hug. "Thank you" was all he said before releasing Dean.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey guys" a flushed Sam called out a while later as he came into the room, carrying a suitcase and a box.

"Guess what?" he asked as two faces looked at him.

"What Sammy?" Johnny wanted to know.

"You're not going to have to stay here anymore. You're going to be coming with me. I've packed up all your things and I'll just put these in the box and we'll be all good to go" Sam hiccupped as he took the paper and markers and put them in the box.

"I get to go with you, just like before? Yahoo!" Johnny yelled, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to my friends. Don't leave without me" Johnny said as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

Sam wiped angrily at the tears starting to fall. Dean slowly got up and put his arms around him. He felt Sam tense up within his embrace.

"I told those bastards that I'm going to report them and what they've done as soon as I leave here and I'm going to make sure that everyone that is here has a new place to go too. I'll find a place for Johnny and me as soon as I can." Sam said sadly.

"There's no way in hell, I..." Dean didn't get a chance to finish before Sam cut him off.

"Fine, whatever, it's always been Johnny and me and it will be now too" Sam declared angrily, trying to shake free of Dean.

"Sam, listen to me will ya" Dean groaned, as he cupped Sam's face between his hands. "You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say is that I hope you would consider staying longer. I want you and Johnny to stay, Sam. We could make it work. I know we've only known each other since yesterday, but you have to be feeling it too. Call me crazy, but...but, I've fallen in love with you" Dean said with such earnest abandon that Sam knew it to be true.

"I...I don't know...what to say" Sam mumbled as he licked his lips, trying to capture the falling tears. "I know that when I first saw you, my heart bent in half. I know that you're a good man with a decent heart and I guess I know one other thing for sure and that's that I love you too. But Dean, be realistic here, I can't ask you to take on the responsibility that comes with me. Johnny is my lifetime commitment and he always will be" Sam gulped and tried to look down, all of a sudden very shy.

"Gee, for a guy who didn't know what to say, I think you just said a whole heck of a lot" Dean chuckled, tilting Sam's face to meet his. "It'll all work out, babe, for the three of us" Dean confirmed.

Reaching up, Dean kissed Sam. The contact was warm and generous and sweet.

Johnny chose that moment to run back into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks before running over and throwing his arms around both Sam and Dean.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sammy's just gone to make a phone call" Dean told Johnny as they made their way to the chip stand. Dean grabbed Johnny's hand quickly as they walked across the parking lot. Johnny, in his excitement, seemed unaware of the traffic.

"Can I have two hamburgers, Dean?" he asked, still holding on to Dean's hand as they walked.

"You can have whatever you would like. Today's a pretty special occasion and we need to celebrate" Dean responded warmly.

Sam joined them a short time later. "All taken care of" he told Dean, promising to fill him in more later.

Johnny was anxious to see his new home, so they took the order to go.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Linney was putting out her garbage when they pulled up. "Hi Linney" Dean called out cordially.

Smiling, Linney walked over. "And who do we have here?" she asked.

"My name's Johnny. I'm Sammy's little brother. This is Sammy." Johnny explained as he pointed to Sam.

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny and it's nice to meet you too, Sam" Linney responded warmly.

"I'm going to stay here with Sammy and Dean now" Johnny explained.

"You'll have to come over soon then and have some of my homemade cookies" Linney winked, as she waved her goodbyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"There's nothing to be scared of, fella. C'mon, we'll show you around" Sam soothed, as he placed the suitcase and box on the floor and then put his arm around Johnny's shoulders.

Dean gave Johnny the grand tour. Sam continued to hold him close. The last room was the extra bedroom, which would now be Johnny's.

"This is your room. I was thinking that we should paint it in your favourite colour and put up some of your drawings. What do you say?" Dean asked.

"My room? My own room? Can we paint it purple? I love purple. Purple's a good colour" Johnny enthused as he slipped out of Sam's embrace and walked around. "Thank you, Dean" he said, as he came to stand in front of Dean and gave him a hug. "You're welcome, buddy" Dean beamed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The food hit the spot and bridged the day into night.

Glancing up at the clock, Sam looked at Johnny. "I think it's time to get ready for bed. It's been a big day" Sam declared, as he brushed a fallen lock of hair from Johnny's forehead.

"Okay, Sammy" Johnny agreed, yawning. "Do you have my Superman pjs and Mr. Munchkin?"

"Of course" Sam replied, smiling.

Gathering up Johnny's things, Sam put them in his room.

Routing around in the suitcase, Sam located Johnny's toothbrush.

"Why don't you brush your teeth and go to the bathroom and I'll get your pjs and Mr. Munchkin set-up?' Sam asked.

"Okay" Johnny agreed.

Dean was already in the bathroom getting the tube of toothpaste out and making sure there was nothing in the form of medications or razors that could harm Johnny.

"Can you help me please?" Johnny asked as he held out his toothbrush.

Dean smiled at him and placed a dab of toothpaste on his brush. Running a cup of water for rinsing, Dean watched this gentle young man finish brushing his teeth, swirling the water and spitting. "All done" Johnny advised, smiling brightly at Dean. "Good job" Dean said.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After getting on his pyjamas, Sam tucked Mr. Munchkin in beside Johnny and pulled up the covers, then sat down on the bed. Johnny looked expectantly at him. "Is Dean going to say goodnight to me?"

Sam smiled at the endearing question. It was so good to have his brother back.

"Dean, could you come in here for a minute please" Sam called out. Dean appeared at the door. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Are you gonna say goodnight to me?" Johnny asked as he lifted his arms out from under the covers and patted the side of the bed opposite to Sam.

"You bet" Dean advised, not missing a beat, as he walked over and sat down.

"This is Mr. Munchkin and Mr. Munchkin, this is Dean" Johnny introduced them both to each other.

Dean looked at the well loved teddy bear, fur rubbed off in many areas, his colour having faded through the years, clearly a well loved bear. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Munchkin" Dean said, as he shook the teddy bear's paw, much to Johnny's delight.

Johnny reached out and grasped one of Dean's hands and one of Sam's hands and smiled brightly at both of them, before turning his head into the pillow and closing his eyes.

To be continued.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your support of this story. I sincerely appreciate it. I'm glad you are enjoying it. :)


	3. Comfort

**Chapter Three - Comfort**

After putting Johnny to bed, Sam wanted to sit on the couch and huddle up with Dean. Tucking the couch blanket around the two of them, Sam then curled into Dean. He went over his conversation with the police and the fact that he had to call them to set-up a time for them to take Johnny's account of what had happened and some pictures of his bruised back.

Dean's arm kept tightening around Sam as Sam got more and more upset with what had been done to his little brother.

"He's here now, babe. He'll be so well taken care of and loved that in time this whole rotten thing will diminish. You just keep holding onto that" Dean soothed.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and snuggled closer to his chest. It wasn't long before Dean realized Sam had fallen asleep.

Holding this gentle soul in his arms and thinking about the other wonderful person asleep in Superman pyjamas in the next room unleashed a form of protectiveness within Dean that he had never experienced before.

Sleep came in bits and spurts for Dean that night. He was awake to catch the first break of dawn cracking through the windows.

Carefully extracting himself from Sam and missing the warmth immediately, Dean shifted Sam's head and body down onto the couch and covered him up tight with the blanket.

His bladder had been sending out distress signals for the last ten minutes and he knew he couldn't hold on any longer.

He moved swiftly to his target and made it barely in time. After washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror, deciding whether he needed a shave or not. Deciding he was on holidays and didn't need one, Dean threw some water on his face and opened the bathroom door.

Everyone was still asleep as he changed into fresh clothes and started making breakfast. There's nothing like the smell of bacon to rouse people from deep sleeps, proven once again, as Dean listened to the waking sounds of Sam and Johnny.

"Breakfast in five" Dean called out.

"Good morning, Dean" Johnny yawned as he smiled and shuffled past Dean on his way to the bathroom.

"Morning kiddo" Dean replied as he walked over to the couch and knelt down. Sam was just waking up.

Bleary eyes met Dean's, followed by a broad smile. "Morning" Sam whispered as he put his arms around Dean and hugged him. "You bet it is" Dean happily responded as he snaked his arms around Sam and kissed the side of his neck.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving" Sam replied, scrunching his neck up and laughing.

"Oh, so I've found a ticklish spot. I'll have to remember that" Dean laughed as he stood up and pulled Sam with him.

Johnny was just coming out of the bathroom when he met Sam at the door. Giving his big brother a hug, he then went and sat at the table.

Dean was loading up the three plates when Sam sat down.

Both Johnny and Sam looked at the fourth chair, piled up with pillows. "Who's that for?" Johnny asked.

Dean turned. "Well, for Mr. Munchkin, of course" he beamed, and watched as Johnny's face lit up before he ran to get his teddy bear and place him at the table.

_Sam was falling deeper in love with Dean by the moment._

Breakfast was a fun affair, light and easy going, full of plan making and drawing up a big shopping list.

"Johnny, if it's okay with you, I was hoping maybe you and I could go shopping today and Sammy could stay at home and take it easy. What do you think?" Dean asked, as he looked over at Johnny and then Sam, who looked so tired, despite his protests.

"Okay. I'm going to go get dressed" Johnny explained with excitement as he took off for his room.

Sam reached across the table and clasped one of Dean's hands. "Dean, you shouldn't be doing all this. I don't want you to think that we're taking advantage of you."

Dean squeezed Sam's hand before standing up and coming over to Sam. Bending down, he leaned his forehead against Sam's. "Not a chance. I know you're not taking advantage. I want to do this. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for now and I'm not going to miss a moment of it. You just take it easy and get some rest. It'll do you good" Dean said, kissing Sam's cheek.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam wanted to get the police visit out of the way before Dean and Johnny went out, so after he placed the call, they waited.

"They're just going to want to know what happened, baby boy, that's all. Then they'll take a few pictures of your back and then you and Dean are going to go shopping and have a great time" Sam reassured his worried looking little brother.

"Stay with me?" Johnny asked.

"We'll both be right here" Sam assured.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The police officers were great with Johnny. They eased him into the conversation and waited until he felt comfortable before taking the photos.

Johnny alternately held both Sam's and Dean's hands as the interview proceeded.

It went as well as could be expected and was over as quickly as possible.

After the officers had left, Johnny looked at both the guys. "Did I do a good job?"

"You were wonderful" Sam responded, as he ruffled Johnny's hair and gave him a hug.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny was great to go out with. Despite his official age and size, Dean thought of him as this great kid, full of enthusiasm and questions and joy.

They had selected and purchased everything to paint Johnny's room. It would be started that afternoon. They'd stopped by the video store and picked up a few movies, Johnny had gone nuts for Disney's _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_, along with snacks for the movie nights.

After putting everything in the car, they headed back into the mall and were each having a drink, when the conversation turned to Sam. "He's the best biggest brother EVER!" Johnny enthused. "He loves me and I love him and he takes good care of me. I miss Mommy and Daddy, but I sure love Sammy" Johnny stated. "I know you do, fella and I know he loves you very, very much" Dean agreed.

Sitting silently for a few moments, Dean then asked what types of things Sammy liked. Johnny started down his list. "Sammy likes to have baths with lots and lots of bubbles. He likes to go for walks and he likes when I read to him. He likes to come to my parties and you know what?" Johnny leaned in close to Dean. "What?" Dean asked, intrigued. "Sam likes to dress like a girl and put his hair in those girl things. He looks pretty" Johnny advised. "He also likes to smell like this" Johnny said, as he pulled out a white handkerchief and held it to Dean's nose. The smell was wonderful. It was clearly a women's scent, but very appealing. "I keep this so when Sammy is not with me, I don't forget" Johnny said, almost sadly as he inhaled the cloth.

"Let's go see if we can get some of that smelly stuff that Sammy likes and surprise him with it" Dean suggested. "Okay" John grinned as he sucked up the rest of his drink and laughed.

After two department stores and no luck, they hit a small shop tucked in at the end of the mall. The sales clerk was friendly and knew the scent right away. "This is it" Candy said, holding up a small glass vial of the patchouli and vanilla scented fragrance. Both the guys inhaled and nodded their agreement. "We also have the same fragrance available in our line of bubble baths and body lotions, if you're interested" she advised. Both Johnny and Dean looked at each other and smiled. "We'll take all three. Can it be gift wrapped, it's a present for a special person?" Dean asked.

"It certainly can. Today is also your lucky day. When you purchase all three items from this line, you also receive a complimentary gift card for any future purchases" she added cheerfully, as she wrapped up the items in a pretty flowered bag and tied it off with multi-coloured ribbons.

Two happy guys left the store each thinking how happy Sam would be.

Walking down the aisle on their way to the mall exit, Dean spotted a sign for a place called Flash Cadillac. It wasn't located in the mall, but he committed the address to memory. He planned to take Sam shopping there. He knew that it would be someplace Sam would enjoy.

Dean felt a warm hand slip into his as they exited the mall and walked through the parking lot. Johnny looked at him and smiled. "See, I remembered. I need to hold your hand."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Something smelt delicious as they walked into the house. "Sammy's special spaghetti sauce" Johnny squealed. Dean stood in the living room and took in the freshly cleaned place. Every window was open and fresh air was streaming through. While Dean himself was a good housekeeper, he couldn't compete with the level he was now looking at. There were even freshly picked flowers, from out back on the table.

"Hey guys" Sam called out as he walked into the living room.

"Sammy, we had the best time. Dean is so much fun" Johnny said excitedly as he gave Sam a big hug. "And I know what we're having for supper" he grinned, before going to his room and putting his stuff down.

"The place looks great, Sam, it really does. I thought you were going to take it easy though" Dean said, as he tilted his head and looked at Sam.

"I just couldn't settle down and I wanted to do it. The only room I didn't do was Johnny's. I figured with the painting happening this afternoon, that there wouldn't be much point" Sam replied, looking thoughtfully at Dean.

"What am I going to do with you?" Dean asked affectionately.

Before Sam could respond, Johnny came back into the living room and looked expectantly at both Sam and Dean. "Can we start to paint now?"

"Okay, buddy, let's get this party started" Sam said as he followed Johnny into the bedroom. Dean put away the purchases and hid Sam's gift for later.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a grand afternoon. The room was transformed from eggshell yellow into a vibrant purple. Johnny was beside himself with excitement as the last stroke was finished up and he stood in the middle of the room and twirled around before launching himself into Sam and Dean and asking for a group hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he beamed happily.

"Don't forget we need to put on your Superman bedding too" Dean reminded. "That's right. I forgot. Sammy, Dean bought me Superman stuff to sleep on. Can you believe it?" Johnny asked, his excitement threatening to explode.

"Dean's a pretty awesome guy" Sam said, as he smiled over at Dean, who was opening up the package with the new bedding and shaking it loose.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

With the help of having the windows open, two fans in Johnny's bedroom going full speed and the use of quick drying, non-oil based paint, Johnny was going to get his wish and be able to sleep in his bedroom later that night. The fumes were almost gone, the purple was certainly purple and matching Superman sheets, pillowcases, blanket and comforter were ready and waiting.

Supper was fantastic. Sam was one hell of a great cook.

After they all pitched in and got the dishes done, Johnny was asking about watching Bedknobs and Broomsticks. "I'll go get on my pyjamas and then we can have snacks and give Sammy his surprise. Okay, Dean?" Johnny asked, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Surprise?" Sam asked, watching Dean turn slightly pink and Johnny nodding happily.

"I'll get the drinks and chips" Dean said quickly.

Sam was sitting on the couch when Dean brought in the snacks and sat down beside him. Pulling Dean back, Sam rested an arm around his shoulders, enjoying the warmth. Johnny then came in with the movie in his hand, wearing his Superman pjs. "Can I sit between you?" he asked as he handed the movie to Dean to start.

Dean got up and inserted the movie and then turned off the light. Throwing the couch blanket over the three of them and handing out the snacks, they all settled back. It was a great movie with lots of magic and fantasy travel, Johnny said more than once how much he would love to go to the Island of Nabomboo. Armoured suits came alive and animals talked. It was also a little over two hours in length and Johnny fell asleep with almost an hour to go. Resting his head against Sam's shoulder, he snored softly.

"Long day and lots of excitement" Sam whispered as Dean looked over before slowly standing up. Turning off the movie, Dean then got Mr. Munchkin and went into Johnny's room. He turned down the bed and placed Mr. M. on the pillow.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Johnny...Johnny, it's time for bed" Sam whispered lightly. "C'mon fella, you're going to be much more comfortable in your bed" Sam continued on as Johnny started to stir. Dean was now sitting on the edge of the couch. Half asleep and half awake, Johnny lifted his head. "Sammy's surprise?" he slurred. "Right here" Dean chuckled, as he handed Johnny the bag to give to Sam.

Johnny was fully awake now. "Here Sammy, for you from me and Dean."

Sam was delighted with his surprise. His dimples scattered happily across his cheeks as his smile got larger and larger.

Undoing the ribbons carefully and then unwrapping each item slowly, he kept looking at Johnny and Dean. Uncorking each cap, he inhaled deeply. "This is my very favourite scent, how did you know?" Sam asked in amazement.

Johnny explained about the cloth he kept in his pocket to remind him of Sam and how he showed it to Dean and how they went shopping for it and how they got what they did for Sam. "There's a card for next time, you can get more stuff" Johnny explained, looking at his teary eyed brother. "Don't cry, Sammy. Don't cry. This is a happy gift" Johnny said worriedly. "They're happy tears baby brother. Thank you so much" Sam voiced, as he kissed Johnny's cheek and gave him a big hug, before reaching over and kissing Dean deeply.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny climbed into bed, gave Mr. M. a hug and snuggled down deeply into his new Superman bedding, admiring his new purple coloured room.

A welcome bedtime routine was being established, as Sam sat on one side and Dean on the other, each holding one of Johnny's hands as he fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thanks again for everything, Dean" Sam whispered a short time later, as he pinned Dean against the living room wall and kissed him deeply.

Dean locked his arms around Sam's lower back. "You're welcome" he answered, enjoying the feel of Sam's lips on his own.

Sam then leaned against him and just held on.

"Let me run you a bath" Dean murmured. There was an absolute arc happening in their relationship at the present moment. Things were moving quickly. Dean was nervous and it showed.

Sam pulled back and looked at him. "I'll take a yes on the bath, babe and I'll see you when I get out...in bed" Sam said quietly, a flush slowly making its way up his neck and over his face.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, unsure.

"Love you" Sam responded, as he walked over and grabbed the bubbles. Handing them to Dean, he smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Once Dean had gotten Sam's bath ready and had left Sam to enjoy it, he walked into what had been his bedroom and now was going to be their bedroom. His heart was thundering and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Sam had changed the bedding and it looked so inviting. Dean just wanted to jump in and hunker down. Instead, he was undressing and slipping into a fresh pair of boxers before sliding into bed. He turned out the light. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to see how nervous he must look. Sam was going to find out his secret soon enough and it would probably ruin everything.

He was sure he was going to have a heart attack when he heard the bath water draining from the tub and the bathroom door opening. He flipped onto his side and waited.

_"Oh God."_

Sam walked into the room, closed the bedroom door and slipped quietly into the bed. "Can you help me re-do the bandages tomorrow?" he asked. Dean smiled and nodded through the darkness. Turning on his side to face Dean, Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean lightly on the lips.

"You smell really nice" Dean complimented Sam. "Thank you" Sam whispered as he moved closer.

Sam's lips were warm and inviting. The kisses were slow and loving. Tongues caressed and sighs escaped.

Sam lightly ran his fingertips over Dean's back, feeling the goose-bumps his touch evoked. Coming to the elastic waistband on Dean's boxers, Sam stopped when he felt Dean go rigid against him.

"You okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Uh...ummm...Sam...I've kind of never done this before" Dean whispered. Reaching over and turning on the light, Dean looked back into Sam's concerned face.

This was going to be hard, but here they were and Sam deserved the complete truth.

Keeping the blankets covering him, Dean raised his backside and removed his boxers before turning sideways to face Sam.

Taking a deep breath, Dean started.

"I was born with only one testicle and one side of my penis has some damage to it. Because of the damage, it takes me longer to get going than most guys.

I had one bad experience. A guy I really liked and thought I could trust, couldn't accept me for who I am. I had made big plans for our first time together and all I got from him was a laugh and some parting words that he didn't do freaks" Dean's voice was barely above a whisper now. "I've never been with anyone as a result."

The hurt that this incident and betrayal had caused was imbedded in Dean's voice and carved into his facial expression.

Biting his lower lip, Dean cast one look at Sam, before hiding himself against Sam's neck.

"That guy was an absolute asshole" Sam exclaimed angrily. _"What a fucking jerk!"_

Some serious healing was going to be needed and Sam wanted to get started right away. He loved Dean beyond measure and he wanted him to know that.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Taking it extremely slowly, Sam gradually moved Dean onto his back. "Love you" Sam chanted over and over as he carefully pulled down the bedding. Dean kept grabbing at it and pulling it back up, but Sam slowly won the battle, the blankets were stripped away and Dean was lying naked and vulnerable beside him.

Ever so slowly Sam sat up and sat cross-legged on the bed.

Dean's eyes were scrunched closed as he felt Sam's eyes on him. "Can you open your eyes for me, please Dean" Sam asked gently.

Taking a shivering breath, Dean opened them and looked at Sam, seeing the genuine love in them. He knew he had nothing to fear.

Looking down the length of Dean, Sam's eyes came to rest on his groin region.

"You're beautiful" Sam whispered as he reached out his hand and delicately ran it up the side of Dean's shaft and groin area. _"So fucking beautiful!"_

Dean was beginning to shake. His whole body felt weak and upset and drained. Whatever was going to happen would happen now.

"I'll understand if you don't want to proceed with anything, Sam. It's okay, you know, I understand" Dean gulped.

Sam eyed him incredulously. "Are you crazy? Really, are you? Did you not just hear me? _Dean, my God, you're beautiful_" Sam said fiercely, making sure Dean saw the truth in his words and in his face, before he reached over and turned out the light.

Moving to sit up against the headboard, he helped Dean into his arms and covered them both up with the bedding.

Rocking Dean slightly, Sam proceeded to kiss Dean's face with tiny and reassuring love kisses. "_You have nothing to fear, ever again, babe._ I promise I'll never hurt you. It's _our time_ now and we're going to make the most of it. We have all the time in the world, just waiting for us. There's no rush or urgency, we'll take it all nice and slow" Sam murmured against Dean's face, feeling the wetness of silent tears.

Dean nuzzled the face of the man he loved, the one who held him close and was keeping him safe.

_Sighing, Dean cuddled in closer and let those strong arms ground him with a true sense of love and belonging._

To be continued.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much everyone for your ongoing support of this story. I'm truly pleased that you are enjoying it and I sincerely appreciate your support of it. :) :) :)


	4. Sheltered Haven

**Chapter Four – Sheltered Haven**

The days were being well spent, full of lots of warmth and love, since the late night exchange between Sam and Dean of honesty and love, touch and trust. Since that time, Dean had been the lucky recipient of Sam's open and generous spirit. Sam liked to touch and Dean soaked up the feelings of being wanted and being loved.

Whether it was a gentle hand sweep down Dean's back as Sam walked by, or curled up tightly together at night with Sam's hands tenderly exploring and mapping his body, Dean opened himself up to the loving person that Sammy was. There was a lot of healing in Sam's fingertips.

As for Johnny, Dean's heart swelled with thoughts of him. He loved that little boy in the grown up body. He brought a special light to their lives and he endeared himself to Dean on a daily basis, more and more.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They had just gotten Johnny to sleep. Sam was in the bathroom and Dean was in their bedroom, clearing out some drawers for Sam's things. He'd already shifted things around in the small bedroom closet so Sam could have some space. Not that there were a lot of things that Sam had right at the moment, but Dean was planning on changing all that. He really wanted to take Sam and Johnny shopping for some much needed new clothing and personal items.

Sam had been very resistant to the idea, stating more than once, that both he and Johnny didn't require anything extra, that they were fine with what they had. They both knew that Sam was lying, but he had his pride and Dean didn't push it. However, he was going to re-frame the whole thing in a new way, as something he wanted to do because he loved them very much.

The three of them had all spoken with Mrs. Vitteria, who had been ecstatic to hear from them. Promises were made to visit soon.

Smiling to himself as he re-arranged one of the drawer contents, Dean jumped when the phone rang. It was late, something was up.

"Hello."

"Dean, its Mr. De Lucca. I'm sorry to call at such a late hour, but I really needed to speak with you. First off though are you enjoying your holidays?"

"Very much, sir. They're better than I had planned on" Dean replied truthfully.

"I'm pleased to hear that. You deserve them. Now, the reason that I'm calling is that Tony advised me that he now has an unexpected opening in his schedule and can do the remodelling work over the next two weeks, instead of early next year.

I've decided to take him up on his offer and I'm going to be closing the place for the next two weeks. Because it's last minute, I'm paying each of the staff two weeks pay and they'll also have the time off. Dean, I hope this works out well for you. I can't remember that you've ever had this long a break since I've known you. You just keep having fun and enjoying yourself.

Now, regarding your pay, can you stop by the restaurant before 4:00 tomorrow? I'll be there until then and I'll have your money for you" Mr. De Lucca finished.

Dean was jumping around the bedroom in excitement as he listened. Two additional weeks off, to spend freely with Sam and Johnny and he'd be paid for it, he couldn't ask for better.

"Dean, are you there?"

"You bet Mr. De Lucca. I'll be there tomorrow before four. Thanks so much. This is awesome" Dean responded enthusiastically.

Chuckling, Mr. D. ended the call.

Smiling, Dean disconnected and waited to tell Sammy the great news.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was just finishing off in the bathroom. He bit down on his lip as he rode out his orgasm. Standing for a few moments over the toilet, Sam then let out a long breath. He'd gotten himself off a few times in here lately before he joined Dean.

It had absolutely nothing to do with not wanting Dean, in fact it was just the opposite. Sam wanted more than anything to make love to Dean. But he was taking it very slow. Dean was like a tiny bird with a hurt wing. With time and love and undivided attention, he would be complete again.

_Sam loved Dean so much._ He wanted to be with him in every way. Sam didn't want his own arousal to interfere with his loving of Dean. He wanted to make Dean's first time as loving and tender as possible. He didn't anticipate their first time involving penetration but rather the use of his hands in a loving fashion. Dean had come close a few times, tonight, Sammy was planning on making sure he reached completion.

Washing himself clean and drying off, Sam looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His injuries were healing nicely. Sam brushed his teeth before putting on some lip gloss.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was met at their bedroom door by an excited and naked Dean. Pulling Sam into the room and closing the door behind them, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "Guess what?" he asked excitedly. Sam looked down at Dean, taking in his flushed cheeks, twinkling green eyes and multiple freckles. "What?" Sam asked, joining in the excitement. "That was Mr. De Lucca who just called. I've got another two weeks off because they're going to be re-modelling the place and I'm going to be paid for it. Can you believe it?" Dean beamed.

Clasping Dean's face between his hands Sam took in the happy face peering up at him. "That is fantastic news. As much time as I can spend with you, makes me a very happy guy" Sam whispered, stroking at Dean's cheekbones before bending down for a kiss.

Dean tasted the gloss through the kiss and he really liked it. Sam was feeling more comfortable these days and Dean had admired his use of makeup on a few occasions. He had to make sure he took Sammy shopping at that place called Flash Cadillac. A few new dresses or whatever Sammy would like. That particular shopping trip was going to be lots of fun.

Dean was looking too adorable for words as he ran his tongue absently over his lips. Sam couldn't resist and he picked Dean up. Automatically wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, Dean then kissed the spot on Sam's neck just behind the carotid artery that he loved.

Still carrying Dean, Sam walked them to the bed and sat down before moving them both to the center of it. Dean loved sitting on Sammy's lap as much as Sam loved having him there. Tonight was no different.

Sam could feel Dean begin to suck at the same favoured spot on his neck.

Running his hands over Dean's back and down over his crease, Sam then moved one hand between them and gently began to massage Dean's groin area. As Dean went to re-adjust himself on Sam, Sam seized the opportunity.

"Dean...babe" Sam breathed as he continued to caress Dean. "I'm going to lay you back on the bed between my legs. Okay?" Sam murmured. Dean looked nervous, but allowed himself to be lowered back and placed between Sam's spread out legs. His own legs were still on either side of Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked as leaned forward and slowly ran both hands up the inside of Dean's legs, coming to rest at his groin area. "Shift down a bit closer to me" Sam instructed, as Dean moved closer.

Using both of his hands, Sam began to run them through Dean's pubic hair and eventually up and down either side of Dean's member. Sam let his fingers speak for him as he felt out all the unique nuances that made Dean the special person that he was.

His plan was working as he felt Dean slowly begin to stiffen. Running his thumb over the tip of Dean's slit caused Dean to let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Does this feel good, Dean?" Sam rasped as he rubbed more firmly. "Sammy" Dean mumbled as he threw one arm over his face and closed his eyes, seemingly almost embarrassed with the very intimate position and touching.

"Dean...please...open your eyes babe and look at me. I love you. Don't be embarrassed. C'mon baby open them" Sam asked.

Slowly moving his arm from his face and opening his eyes, Dean looked shyly at Sammy.

"You're so ready to come, baby. You just let what you're feeling happen. That's it" Sam encouraged as Dean hardened and filled up, his release almost there.

"Sam" Dean cried opening his arms for Sam. "Help me up. Hurry Sam, I want to be close to you" Dean panted in a small hiccupped voice.

Sam moved quickly, not wanting to lose the building momentum for Dean. Locking his arms around Sam's shoulders, Dean thrust against Sam's stomach, looking for friction.

Sliding his hand between them, Sam resumed his stroking of Dean.

"Oh! S-Sammy" Dean cried as he tensed before shuddering and wiggling against Sam's touch.

Hot fluid spilled and smeared between their bodies as Dean rode out his release and Sam continued to gently stroke him to completion.

Dean's ragged breathing filled the room as he clung to Sam.

"You did so good, baby. I love you so much" Sam whispered more than once as he waited for Dean's breathing to slow down and to see his face. Sam wanted to look into the eyes of his lover and know that it was everything that Dean had hoped for.

Dean however, had other plans. He was feeling intensely shy and kept his arms locked around Sam's shoulders and his face buried into his neck.

It was Dean's first time and their first time together. Sam let Dean lead the way. Wiping his semen covered hand on the side of the bed, Sam then cleaned them both off as gently as he could with the sheet, before wrapping both his arms around Dean and waiting.

"Thank you" Dean's trembly and muffled voice sang through the silence.

"I love you, Dean. I love you. Do you think maybe we could shift down in the bed a bit, so I can cuddle and hold you?" Sam murmured as he reached up his hand and ran it through Dean's hair.

Keeping his face down, Dean got off of Sam and moved under the covers on the bed. Sam followed. "C'mere Dean, let me look at you" Sam said gently tilting Dean's chin up so he could get a good look at his face.

"You are so beautiful babe and I love you so much."

Dean smiled shyly at him and that smile told Sam everything he needed to know. Reaching over Dean and turning off the light, Sam made sure Dean was covered up and warm. Dean curled into Sam and clutched one of Sam's hands together in his own.

"Love you, Sammy" Dean hummed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam heard Johnny in the bathroom the following morning. Dean was still sound asleep beside him, a tiny line of drool running down his chin, causing Sam to smile. _How he loved this man._

Climbing out of bed, Sam threw on a pair of boxers and went looking for Johnny.

Before finding him, Sam grabbed one of the kitchen table flowers and ran back to the bedroom to place it on the pillow for Dean when he woke up.

"Sammy" Johnny greeted with a mouth full of toothpaste and a huge smile when Sam entered the bathroom a few moments later.

"Hey little brother. Did you have a good sleep?" Sam asked as he hugged Johnny from behind.

"I did" Johnny replied, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth.

"You're picky again, Sammy" Johnny told him.

"Want to help me shave?" Sam asked, knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"You bet. Where's the foam? "Johnny grinned.

Sam opened the upper cupboard where Dean had previously shown him he had put anything he wasn't sure about Johnny having in case he got injured.

Pulling out the shaving cream and Dean's razor, Sam laid them out.

Wetting a face cloth with warm water, Sam first washed Johnny's face and then his own. "Hold out your hands, fella" Sam asked as he shook the container and filled Johnny's hands with the foam. This was the best part for Johnny, he loved playing with the stuff.

Taking his hands and lightly covering Sam's face with the foam, Johnny then rubbed it all over his own. They looked at their reflections in the mirror and busted out laughing.

Since the accident, Johnny's facial hair was soft and did not grow quickly, which was a blessing in many ways.

Sam shaved Johnny first and then himself. Johnny then waited for Sam to brush his teeth before they exited the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is Dean still asleep?" Johnny asked.

Sam was making them breakfast – cereal and toast.

"He still is" Sam responded as he set out Johnny's food in front of him. Curious, Sam sat down next to his little brother. "Do you like Dean?" he asked. "I love Dean, Sammy. He's a good guy. He's just like our Dad, remember Sammy, taking care of us?" Johnny replied between mouthfuls.

Thinking about it from Johnny's point of view, Sam could see it. There were a lot of similarities between Dean and their dead father. Johnny was picking up on that and once again, he never failed to impress Sam with his insight.

Ruffling Johnny's hair, Sam stood up and stretched.

"Morning" Dean called out as he walked into the room holding the flower that Sam had left for him.

"Morning, Daddy" Johnny called back smiling.

Sam froze in mid-stretch, Dean froze in mid-step and Johnny looked mortified when he realized what he had said. Putting his spoon back in the bowl, Johnny lowered his head. "Sorry" he whispered.

Dean looked to Sam for guidance. Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights and wasn't able to offer any help.

Walking over to Johnny, Dean pulled a chair up close to him and put his arm around the shaking shoulders.

Bending in close, Dean talked to a distraught Johnny.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. I take it as a great honour that you would like to think of me as your Daddy because I know how very much you loved your real Daddy. And you know what?" Dean prodded, reaching in and gently tugging Johnny's face to meet his own. "What?" Johnny asked mournfully. "I think it would be absolutely awesome if you wanted to keep on calling me Daddy or Dean or Daddy Dean or whatever you would like, because I love you Johnny and I want you to be happy and you just really warmed up my heart by calling me Daddy" Dean acknowledged with heavy emotion.

The look on Johnny's face brightened right away. "Really? Really and truly? I can call you Daddy?" Johnny asked happily and threw himself into Dean's arms when Dean nodded yes. Hugging Johnny back, Dean vowed to always make sure this special soul was well loved and cared for.

After this heart warming exchange, they both looked around for Sam. He wasn't in the kitchen any longer. Both Johnny and Dean looked at each as they went in search of Sam. They found him in Johnny's bedroom, sitting on the bed, holding Mr. M.

"You okay, Sammy?" Johnny asked in concern as he plopped himself on the bed beside Sam. Dean came and sat on the other side. "I'm good baby boy. But you know me Johnny and how I can get all emotional" Sam gulped tearfully. "I know, Sammy" Johnny replied before standing up and giving his big brother a hug. "I love you, Sammy and I'm gonna go and make you a happy picture" Johnny advised as he left the room.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked in concern.

"No."

Sam put Mr. M. back on Johnny's pillow and looked at Dean.

"I think its all caught up with me. So much has happened so quickly and...and...and..." Sam's face crumpled.

"Aw Sam. C'mon now, remember deep breaths and moment by moment" Dean consoled as he held Sam to him.

"Get it out, babe, let it all out" Dean murmured against Sam's hair, and that's exactly what Sam did, in the safety of Dean's arms. He cried it all out – the horribleness of the bruise on Johnny's back, the fear from his own attack, the circumstances that had brought him to that situation, the loss of the apartment, the responsibility of Johnny, the joy of meeting Dean, the change in lifestyle and the transition to a new life, with all its joys and uncertainties. It all came out with ragged and burning tears and hiccupped breaths.

After it was over, Sam laid weak and drained in Dean's arms. It was like a poison that had been leeched from his body and soul. The shackles were loosened and he could breathe again.

Johnny came running into the room and presented Sam with his happy picture. Three figures holding hands, smiling inside a sun.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They finally made it outside and were headed for some serious shopping after much pleading and convincing from Dean. They were on their way to see Mr. De Lucca first and then would be hitting some stores.

A group of Linney's students were playing ball outside her place. The softball came flying through and landed close to Johnny.

Johnny picked it up and held it out as one of the guys came to retrieve it. "Thank you" the young man said to Johnny. "You're welcome. I'm Johnny." "My name's Barry. Do you want to come and play with us?" Barry asked as the other guys and Linney joined them.

"I gotta go shopping with my big brother and Dad" Johnny explained. Linney glanced at Sam and Dean and smiled.

"Couldn't you go another time and come play with us now?" one of the other guys asked. "And, maybe you can come to camp with us. It's always lots and lots of fun and we get to cook hot dogs on a stick."

Johnny looked really conflicted. Since the accident, he hadn't had friends to hang around with. Sam watched his little brother's face and offered Johnny a way out.

"The three of us can go shopping together the next time. If you want to stay and play and Linney doesn't mind, then it's okay. Have fun." Sam said smiling.

Visibly relaxing Johnny gave both Sam and Dean a hug and ran off with his new found friends.

"Linney, are you okay with this?" both Dean and Sam asked almost in unison. "I certainly am. I think it will do Johnny good to have additional people to interact with. He'll be in good hands and well taken care of.

Now, as far as the camp part goes, I do have one space left and if you feel comfortable with letting Johnny go for a few nights, then I would love to have him, as I'm sure his new found friends would too.

Just let me know by tonight, so I can arrange the final bunk assignments. There's no cost involved, but Johnny would need to bring a sleeping bag and of course his personal items and if there are any medical issues, I need to know about them as well" Linney concluded before heading back to her group.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was really quiet on the ride over to the restaurant.

"Big step, huh?" Dean prompted.

Sam looked over and smiled.

"He looked so happy and was having so much fun back there. He's always been a happy guy, but for the first time since the accident, I saw my little brother in the world as he now is and he was okay, he was having fun and he was laughing" Sam smiled again and shook his head in amazement.

"I've got a sleeping bag and we can pick up some things when we're shopping, if you agree to let him go camping" Dean said. "And Sam, just to put your mind at rest, Linney truly is one of the best. She'll watch out for Johnny. I'd trust her with my life."

"It's a mad house in there" Dean said as he jumped into the car a short time later. Sam had elected to stay in the vehicle and not come into the restaurant this time around. He promised he would at the next opportunity.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After they reached the store parking lot and Dean had shut off the ignition, he slid over on the seat close to Sam.

"Last night was pretty amazing. Thank you" Dean exclaimed before biting down on his lower lip and then kissing Sam. Sam kissed Dean back, lovingly and leisurely. They spent a fair amount of time in the Impala involved in some serious kissing before making their way into the all-in-one store that seemed to carry everything under one roof.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean grabbed a cart and Sam walked beside him. They decided to tackle Johnny's items first. Sam automatically went to the least expensive, discounted bins and racks.

Frowning, Dean came up behind him. "I thought we had worked this out this morning. You know I really want to do this for you and Johnny, so it doesn't have to all come from here, Sam. Okay babe?"

"Okay" Sam agreed as he pulled Dean into a hug.

Underwear, socks, shirts, tops, jeans, a hoodie and new pjs were chosen for Johnny, along with a new pair of sneakers and personal items, such as a new toothbrush and things of that nature.

Sam got pretty much the same items, except for the pjs. There was frig all in the way of men's nightshirts, so they hit the ladies department and looked for two pretty nightgowns for Sam. The long version of the gowns would hit him about mid-calf, but that was okay and the generous sizing of the plus sizes would allow ample room.

Convincing Dean that he needed some new loungewear, and with Sammy's help, Dean selected two tees and two sets of flannel leggings.

"Let's go hit the toy department and pick Johnny up a few things" Dean said brightly.

As they walked down the aisle, they passed the cosmetics counter and Dean couldn't help but notice Sam's expression.

"Why don't you have a look around here while I go check out the toys?" Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you too. I'll just be two aisles over and when I'm done, I'll come back here. Now, get in there and have a look" Dean chuckled as he steered the cart down the aisle.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

What an array and selection of action figures and books there was to choose from. Dean was stymied as he looked up one aisle and then down the next. Things were packed from floor to ceiling.

Stepping into one of the rows, Dean selected two action figures, some Silly Putty, a book and the game Kerplunk, for family nights. Dean had it all set in his mind, that one night a week, it would be for the three of them and they'd play board games and laugh and enjoy themselves, each other and life.

Piling his selections on top of their earlier choices Dean made his way back to find Sam. Hiding behind one of the end displays, he had an excellent vantage point to observe the love of his life.

Sam looked to be having a wonderful time. He was trying on a sample of the nail polish that was out. Holding up his freshly painted nails Sam was admiring his handiwork. Dean couldn't get enough of this. Whatever Sammy wanted, Dean was going to get for him.

Beside Sam on the counter, was a small selection of items. Sam routed through them and then left them all where they were as he turned to leave. Ducking back quickly, Dean pretended to act surprised when he pushed the cart up and Sam saw him.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked as he showed Sam his selections for Johnny. "He's going to be one the happiest boys on the face of the earth" Sam advised, as he leaned in to kiss Dean.

Catching one of Sam's hands in his own, Dean looked at Sam. "I love the colour, it's really pretty" Dean admired causing Sam to blush slightly.

"You didn't see anything else you wanted?" Dean asked innocently.

"No, not really" Sam responded, not quite meeting Dean's eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe that you scratched a 35 per cent off card. Way to go man" Sam congratulated a pleased looking Dean on their way out of the store. "Neither can I" Dean laughed.

"Hell, I forget to pick up some sugar" Dean said as he tossed Sam the car keys. "I'll be right back" he said, turning to run back into the store.

Dean rapidly made his way over to the cosmetics counter, snagging a bag of sugar on the way. Thankfully the items were still grouped together on the counter.

"It's a free gift with purchase" the cosmetics cashier explained as Dean looked at her in confusion, when she held out the bath puff. Placing everything in the bag and giving Dean his change she then attended to the next customer.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The sugar came into the house along with all their other purchases. The cosmetics stayed in the trunk. Dean was waiting for a special moment to give them to Sam.

Johnny was still over at Linney's and from the sounds streaming in through the open windows and open porch door they were all having a heck of a good time.

Hiding Johnny's toys in their bedroom closet until just the right time, Dean and Sam worked together unpacking and putting away all their purchases.

Dean was in the kitchen and Sam was in Johnny's bedroom.

"Hey Dean, if Johnny ends up going away, I don't think it's a good idea that he takes Mr. Munchkin with him."

"I agree. He's probably safest here" Dean called back.

"It's going to seem like forever with Johnny gone. We're just settling in and now he'll be gone. It feels like we're sending him away or something. It's going to be hard without him. I am really going to miss him" Sam yelled back.

"You and me both, Sammy" Dean returned.

Both of them were too far away to hear the hurt gasp and little sob that escaped from the object of their conversation as Johnny listened from the porch. He hadn't meant to do it. He was just coming home to tell them what a great time he had, show them his new picture and tell them how much he loved them.

But now he knew they were going to send him away and they were going to keep Mr. Munchkin from him.

Turning and running back down the stairs the picture fell out of Johnny's hands as he ran blindly down the street.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"What the hell was that?" Dean thought as he heard the pounding on the stairs and went to the door. He caught a very quick glimpse of Johnny running down the street towards the park.

"SAM!"

"What happened?" Sam cried in alarm when he looked at Dean's white face.

"I just saw Johnny running down the street. My God, Sam, he must have heard our conversation."

"Shit! Damn it, Dean, he's going to think we're sending him away. We've got to get to him" Sam keened.

"C'mon, let's go" Dean urged as he bent down and retrieved the picture before handing it to Sam. Four words were printed on the page, surrounded by coloured stars – Daddy Dean, Sammy and Johnny.

"_Fucking hell!"_ Sam exclaimed as he slammed closed the passenger car door.

Dean drove slowly as he and Sam scanned the streets and the park for any view of Johnny.

_"There!"_ Sam yelled and pointed. Dean pulled the car to the side and parked and they both watched as Johnny turned to look behind him, stumbled and fell down hard.

"Oh no!" Dean groaned as he jumped out of the car and followed quickly behind a running Sam.

Johnny was up again and trying to run, but he was limping now and made it as far as a tree before they caught him. Johnny was crying pretty heavily and looked frightened.

Without hesitation Sam sat down and pulled Johnny onto his lap.

"Hey buddy, it's Sammy. I've got you. Aw...Johnny" Sam soothed as he tried to hold a trembling little brother to him. Johnny was beside himself with upset and tears and fright.

"Sam, give him to me" Dean asked as he sat down next to them.

Johnny was transferred from one lap to the other. Dean positioned the very distraught young man in the cradle of his arm.

"Ssh...ssh...Johnny...Johnny...it's okay...it's okay...don't cry. Tell us what's wrong. C'mon fella" Dean whispered trying to soothe the sobbing young man in his arms.

Sam was now on the other side of Dean and was stroking his little brother's hair. "S'okay Johnny. Whatever has happened, we can work it out" Sam consoled.

"You're going to send me away" Johnny wailed, before burying his face against Dean.

Sam and Dean exchanged helpless looks.

Re-adjusting Johnny in his arms, Dean bent in close to his face. "What would ever have given you such an idea? Huh? Johnny, no one is sending you away. You're staying right here, with Sammy and me" Dean tried again to calm him.

"When...when I was coming home I heard you...I heard you and Sammy talking about sending me away and keeping Mr. Munchkin" Johnny was crying so hard, he was beginning to gag between the sobs.

The realization of how badly things had been misunderstood was driven home and would take some careful explaining.

"Buddy, listen to me, it was about you going to Linney's camp. That was all. And as for Mr. M., it was so nothing would happen to him, we thought it would be best that he stayed at home. We're so sorry, guy, that you took it the wrong way. We would _never, ever, ever_ send you away" Dean said in a broken voice.

This got Johnny to look at Dean.

"Never?" Johnny cried.

"Never!" Dean confirmed.

Johnny turned to look at Sam, seeking reassurance. "Never!" Sam smiled, as he kissed Johnny's forehead.

Johnny wiggled off of Dean's lap and squeezed himself between the two older men.

Looking at each of them, he bit his trembling lip and nodded. "I listened from the porch and I thought you didn't want me, so I ran away" Johnny gulped. "I'm sorry."

"We know you are, buddy. You gave us such a bad scare. What would we do if we lost you?" Sam declared his voice thick with emotion. Wiping at his little brother's tears, he then gently clasped Johnny's chin. "You have to promise that you'll never do this again. We couldn't lose you" Sam cried, as he threw his arms around Johnny.

"I promise, Sammy. I won't ever do it again" Johnny said as he held on tight.

It was a much less frantic walk back to the car.

Johnny held on to both Sam's and Dean's hands and sat between them for the short ride home, the drawing proudly residing on the dashboard.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is it going to hurt?" Johnny asked fearfully, as he watched Dean pull out the ointment from the first aid kit.

"A little bit. It'll be like a sting and then it won't hurt anymore" Dean explained truthfully, as he finished cleaning Johnny's cut knee and elbow, before applying some of the ointment to a cotton swab.

"Ready? On three. One. Two. Three" Dean said and applied the first round of cotton to the injured knee.

"Ouch" Johnny gasped.

"Almost done" Dean said, as he gave no time in between and applied the ointment to the elbow.

"No more" Johnny grimaced.

"We're all done" Dean stated, ruffling Johnny's hair.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're going to iron a sandwich?" Sam asked in disbelief a short time later as they munched on a bowlful of frozen blackberries.

"You bet" Dean advised, enjoying the look of fascination on both Sam's and Johnny's faces.

Placing the cheese sandwiches between wax paper and then onto the ironing board, Dean smiled at the two guys in front of him as he waited for the iron to heat up.

It was getting late and going to bed on a full stomach was probably not the greatest of ideas, but going to bed on an empty one was worse.

Johnny was ready for bed in his Superman pyjamas. Sam was all comfortable in his night shirt and Dean was all set-up in his sweat pants and bedtime t-shirt.

Dean actually did iron their supper that night and the sandwiches were delicious. There was something fun about bragging rights to eating an ironed cheese sandwich. Johnny was looking forward to sharing this with his friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny was in bed with his eyes closed and holding Mr. M. tightly. His lips were moving, but he was speaking so low, that neither Dean nor Sam could hear him from the doorway of the room.

Dean went to enter and Sam lightly grabbed his arm. "He's saying his prayers" he whispered. Dean nodded and they both waited.

"Okay. I'm done" Johnny called out and giggled as he opened his eyes and saw his two favourite people in the doorway.

Dean and Sam took up their now familiar positions on either side of Johnny.

Placing his teddy bear beside him, Johnny deviated a bit from his normal practice. He opened his arms and wanted a group hug. "My family" he said happily, as he put his arms around Sam and Dean.

His joy was returned with equal affection.

"Can I go to camp?" Johnny whispered.

Both Sam and Dean pulled back and looked down at him.

"Are you sure? You don't have too if you don't want too" Sam stated.

Johnny reached out and took each of their hands in his own and nodded.

"I'll let Linney know. And remember, when you're there if you want to come home, at anytime of the day or night, all you have to do is to tell Linney to call us and we'll come and get you" Dean said smiling down at this most wonderful of precious beings.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Dean had called Linney to let her know that Johnny was going before he pulled out his sleeping bag and draped it over the couch to air out over night.

Coming into the bedroom after, he quickly undressed, turned off the light and climbed in beside Sam. "And how does big brother feel about all of this?" Dean wanted to know as he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close.

"Worried. Happy. Proud. Scared" Sam responded. "I know he'll enjoy camp and Linney will take good care of him, but it's a big step" Sam continued on.

"I know it is babe" Dean readily agreed.

"I'm really going to miss him" Sam said as he moved closer to Dean. "Me too" Dean replied.

They laid together in comfortable silence, locked up in each other. Sam fell asleep before Dean.

Lightly running his fingertips over the scar on Sam's chest, Dean spread his palm directly over Sam's heart and frowned. The rhythm wasn't even or smooth, it was more erratic and rapid.

_"Love you so much, Sammy"_ Dean whispered protectively.

To be continued.

**Author's Note: **A very big and heartfelt thank you to the readers of this story. I truly appreciate your reviews, alerts and favoured listings. Thank you.

This particular story resonates very closely with me. In the blink of an eye, life situations can change forever. Please remember to always count your blessings. :)


	5. Oh Yeah!

**Chapter Five – Oh Yeah!**

"You worried?" Dean asked softly, his voice filling the quiet air.

"He'll be okay, right? Johnny's going to have fun and enjoy hanging out with his friends and Linney will watch over him?" Sam asked in a voice filled with concern.

It must have been three o'clock in the morning. Sam had been twisting and turning within Dean's embrace. Dean had been dosing off and on, comforting Sam back to sleep with gentle words and soft touches.

"He's going to have the time of his life, Sammy" Dean reassured. "The time is going to be filled with all new things for him."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's just my mind working overtime again" Sam whispered as he rolled closer into Dean's embrace.

Dean bent in and nuzzled Sam's forehead. "Hmm" he hummed lightly. "Go to sleep now, okay baby. Morning will be here before we know it" Dean soothed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

By five o'clock, Dean got up. He couldn't fall back to sleep and figured he might as well start the day.

Carefully extracting himself from the human blanket covering him, Dean placed a few light kisses on Sam's shoulder, before covering him up with the comforter.

Rummaging quietly as he gathered a fresh change of clothes, Dean then chose one of the new toys as a surprise for Johnny to take to camp with him.

Slipping on a pair of boxers before closing the bedroom door behind him, Dean was on his way to the bathroom when he spotted a pair of running shoes sticking out from under the sleeping bag on the couch. A crammed suitcase was lying on the floor.

Grinning, he placed his things on the bathroom counter and returned to the end of the couch. Tying up the laces he heard giggles coming from under the sleeping bag.

Walking to the head of the couch and kneeling down, he gently pulled back the material and was met with Johnny, who was pretending to be asleep. "Someone playing possum?" Dean joked and that got Johnny laughing again.

"Morning, Dad. I couldn't sleep. I'm so excited I'm going to barf" Johnny said excitedly as he quickly sat up and gave Dean a big hug. Johnny was already dressed and Mr. M. was with him.

Dean returned the hug wholeheartedly. "I bet you are fella. It's a big day and you're going to have the best time" Dean said as he moved to sit beside Johnny on the couch.

"I know Mr. Munchkin is going to miss me and I'm going to miss him too, but you and Sammy will watch him, right? Just like you said" Johnny asked as he looked intently at Dean.

"You bet, buddy. Nothing is going to happen to him on our watch" Dean reassured.

Leaning in closely, Johnny whispered into Dean's ear "You promise you'll watch out for Sammy?"

"One million per cent. I promise I'll watch out for Sammy and make sure nothing happens to him" Dean replied honestly as he stroked the young man's hair.

"Hey, before I forget, Sammy and I got something for you yesterday. It's a surprise, to take to camp with you" Dean said as he went into the bathroom and returned with the toy behind his back.

"What is it? What is it?" Johnny cried out.

"Here you go, champ" Dean said fondly as he held out the action figure to Johnny. Slowly taking it from Dean's hands, Johnny clasped it to him after he took in every detail of the present.

"Thank you, oh thank you" Johnny gulped as he stood and gave Dean a big hug. "This is awesome."

For whatever reason, Dean felt his eyes mist over as he held this special life close to him. "You're more than welcome."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Once they managed to get the action figure out the heavy plastic, Dean grabbed a quick shower and shave while Johnny introduced his new character to Mr. M.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, do you want to help me make some fudge for your trip?" Dean asked a short time later.

"Sure" came the excited response.

"Alrightly then. Now, you have to promise that you won't ever tell anyone about the secret ingredients that go into the world's best fudge. Do I have your word?" Dean asked in a pretend serious voice, as he lightly pinched Johnny's cheeks, which garnered a big laugh.

"I promise, Daddy. I won't tell no one. Not even Sammy" Johnny replied, fully enjoying this wonderful interaction.

"Okay, now remember, I have your word. And if you should fail it keep it, there will be torture involved, lots and lots of tickle torture" Dean laughed as he threw his arms around Johnny and gave him a tight hug.

They spent a really enjoyable and easy going time together as Dean explained the process of fudge making and got Johnny involved in the whole process.

"I usually make a few batches a week and I take some into the restaurant and then a few others down to the shelter" Dean explained.

"What's a shelter?"

Dean looked over at the young man, with eyes so much like his older brother. "It's a place where people go when they have no place to live. The shelter gives them a place to sleep and food to eat" Dean said.

Johnny was thoughtful for a few moments. "I'm glad Sammy and I have you. Thank you for being our shelter."

Dean's eyes welled up and tears brimmed over this time. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he responded with three words "I love you", as he handed Johnny one of the tiny flowered cookie cutters.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Trays of Latte flavoured fudge, cut in pretty flowered shapes were resting on the counter as Johnny and Dean finished getting breakfast ready. There was a little over an hour to go before Johnny left on his big adventure.

"Better go wake up Sammy" Dean said as he glanced at the clock.

Running into the bedroom Johnny jumped on the bed beside his big brother and threw his arms around him. "Sammy...Sammy, get up, breakfast is ready and I leave soon" Johnny said directly into Sam's ear.

Sam slowly stirred, stretched and then grabbed Johnny into a big bear hug. "So today's the day, huh? The big day. Have you been up long?" Sam asked as he looked at his little brother.

"Yup. Me and Dad, we made fudge, but I can't tell you what is in it. It's a secret and thank you for the toy. I'm taking it to camp with me and breakfast is ready and I gotta go" Johnny said as he tried to squirm out of Sam's embrace.

"I don't think so. I think I want to keep you here right next to me" Sam half joked as he held on a little tighter. "I'll be back from camp soon. Don't worry Sammy, okay" Johnny squirmed some more and finally snuck out of Sam's arms.

Sam watched him go and sighed. He sure loved him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"AT LAST. Gee, Sammy, you took a long time" Johnny advised as Sam made his way out of the bedroom.

"Morning, babe" Dean greeted smiling at his lover.

"Morning" Sam smiled back as he grabbed a seat and looked down at the food laden plate in front of him. "Thanks for breakfast" Sam said as Dean passed by and kissed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The time vapourized between breakfast and Johnny leaving. Sam showered and changed, Dean did up the dishes and Johnny was practically levitating with excitement.

Finally, at last, the big moment had arrived.

A final check was done to ensure Johnny had everything he needed.

"Dad...Sammy, I've got to go" Johnny pleaded after receiving one more hug.

"Okay, you better go" Sam said as he brushed at Johnny's shoulders.

"Have a great time" Dean said.

"I will" Johnny promised as he climbed into the van and buckled himself in.

Linney slid the door closed.

"And we're off. Don't worry. Johnny's in good hands and thanks again so much for the fudge. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful" Linney exclaimed as she walked around to the driver's side. "See you in a few days" she called out.

Johnny was waving through the darkened glass as the van pulled away. Dean looked at a woeful Sam. "C'mere, baby" he urged as he pulled Sam against him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'll be right in" Dean called out as Sam turned to look at him from the stairs. "I just need to get something from the trunk."

Sam went into the house and Dean pulled out the bag.

It was going to be the first time that they were going to be all alone, as in all alone with everything around them in pretty good condition.

Coming into the house, Dean placed the bag on the kitchen table and waited.

Sam couldn't deny his complicity in the matter, his mouth was full and his cheeks were packed.

"Fudge good?" Dean asked with his arms folded across his chest.

Sam had nowhere to turn, he was busted, so he owned up to his crime. "Probably the best I've ever had" he gulped and then smiled delightedly at Dean.

"I didn't know I'd fallen in love with a man who could make fudge."

"There's a lot to learn about me, baby" Dean responded with a wicked look that sent shivers of the good kind up Sam's spine.

Sliding his eyes away from Dean's and to the bag, Sam looked back questioningly.

"For you" Dean smiled.

Sam walked over and slowly opened the bag and stared at its contents with a slight frown.

"These are from the store. How did you know?" Sam asked as he ran his fingers over the makeup.

"I saw you with them on the counter and then I saw you walk away and not get them. I knew you wanted them, Sammy, so when I went back in to get the sugar, I bought them for you. Now, before you get all riled up, I wanted you to have them and I can hardly wait to see you all made up.

This brings me to my next item. I'm taking you shopping today for dresses and whatever else your heart desires. I saw a sign for this really cool place that I think you'll love and today's the day" Dean said smiling as he moved into Sam's personal space and kissed his neck in one fluid motion after another.

Sam sighed with obvious contentment as Dean continued his ministrations.

Slipping forward fully into Dean's arms, Sam searched for his lips and locked his own Latte flavoured ones over them. It was lovely, so much so, that it threatened to curtail any plans. "Uh-huh, good try, A plus for effort, but I'm taking you shopping, Sammy" Dean advised as he planted one final kiss on Sam, taking the trays of fudge off the counter and pulling Sam towards the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After dropping the welcome treat off at the shelter, Dean hopped back in the car and leaned over and gave Sammy a kiss. "Just letting you know how much I love you" Dean hummed as he turned on the ignition.

"I have one more stop I want to make" Dean explained as he pulled into the parking lot of a well known coffee shop a short time later. "Come in with me" he asked and Sam couldn't resist the look on Dean's face.

"The ring on my old one cracked and I need to get a new one. I thought maybe you and Johnny would like your own too" Dean said as he looked over the environmentally friendly steel travel mugs. Dean was making a choice by choosing the reusable container as opposed to the throw-away cups. He didn't preach about it, he just did it.

Sam smiled at _his_ guy as he selected one for himself and one for Johnny.

"Filler-ups are on the house with every mug purchase" the young cashier announced as Dean paid for the mugs.

Sam was floored with the prices and multitude of choices before him on the sandwich board. He looked to Dean for help. "I'll take a Grande Americano and he'll have a Moccachino Latte please" Dean said smiling.

Carrying them out to the Impala a short time later, Dean waited while Sammy took his first hesitant sip of his Latte. "Oh man, this is good" he advised before taking another sip. "I knew you would like it" Dean winked as he sipped on his own. "Can I try yours?" Sam asked. Dean gave him the mug and waited. Sam's eyes widened when the shot of caffeine hit his system. "Whew!" he exclaimed, handing the mug back to a laughing Dean.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Flash Cadillac was on the second floor and the metallic painted entranceway was a dead giveaway to the cool and funky atmosphere they were about to find as they climbed the stairs.

Entering the massive tangerine coloured room, they were assaulted with a staggering selection of items from the get go.

Dean watched as Sam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Whatever you want, Sammy" Dean reminded a happy looking Sam as he gently pushed him off into the general direction of the dresses.

Dean began to make his way slowly around the shop and ended up in front of the Wall of Awe. A wall that contained every sex toy imaginable and some that were better left to the imagination. There was a staggering amount of variety in the toys area, lube area and power play area.

Dean was looking at the selection of lubes and decided on an assortment. He was going to woo Sam and make the next few days and nights very worthwhile. Throwing the containers into one of the baskets provided, Dean then wondered about condoms. He wasn't into them himself, but didn't know for sure about Sammy, so he threw in a few of them too, including one that was supposed to glow in the dark.

As he looked at the vibes, anal beads, dildos and butt plugs, Dean could feel himself getting overwhelmed. This was all pretty new to him and there were too many options to select from.

He was temporarily saved from his musings by a very attractive attendant, of a certain age, who approached him. She was decked out in kick-ass thigh high white heeled boots, short pink mini skirt and a tube top. At first, Dean was sure she was a female until he looked a bit closer.

"Hello sweets, I'm Peaches and I'm the owner of this fine establishment" Peaches introduced herself (himself) to Dean.

Dean shook her hand and smiled.

"Darling, if you don't mind me saying, you look like a deer caught in the headlights. I saw you come in with that very fine specimen over there, who I assume is your boyfriend" Peaches inquired.

Dean laughed and nodded. He liked Peaches and felt comfortable with her.

"That's Sammy and you're right, he is my boyfriend. I'm Dean" he replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Dean. I take it that Sammy is the one into ladies fashions?"

Dean blushed and smiled at Peaches.

"Oh honey, you are one cute thing when you blush. You two make the most adorable pair" Peaches gushed.

Glancing into his basket, Peaches took the next step. "I'm here to help and to answer any questions" she advised.

"Umm...well...I'm trying to figure out what would be best for Sammy and me" Dean said nervously.

"You've come to the right place, angel" Peaches soothed.

"Based on years of experience, I'm guessing that you two have not gone all the way yet."

Dean nodded.

"Have you had any experience with men?"

"Not fully. Sam I think may have, but only once or twice. I think."

"Well, first things first then. A little overview on your anatomy. Before you even get into butt play, you need to clean yourself in the most intimate of ways" Peaches went into detail on how best this was accomplished before continuing on to the next step. "There's a nice spot which is quite sensitive, called the perineum. It's located between your balls and anus. It's full of delicious nerve endings, lovey and shouldn't be missed.

When you insert your finger into the anus, about an inch or so, you'll be feeling the anal canal, which has two sphincter muscles. The outer one is closest to your outside body and it's the one under your control. The inner one is controlled by your autonomous nervous system, which is why it makes it more difficult to relax consciously and it's the one that responds to pressure.

Once you've placed something on this pressure point, wait about a half a minute for it to relax and then you can usually allow something to pass into the rectum.

Starting very slow and carefully is critical, build up to full arousal, don't push it. You don't want to tear or rip the delicate anal area.

When you're inserting anything other than your fingers into anyone's butt, try as much as possible to follow the natural curves of the rectum and you need to use lots and lots of lube.

If you ever plan on sharing one of your toys, it must be cleaned thoroughly or a condom used on it.

Gentle stroking and fingering, often called scissoring is a necessary way of opening up a person's butt. You have a whole selection of different toys available to you, but because you're both relatively new to this, I'm going to recommend a butt plug, to get you stretched and pliable so that you can accept Sam more readily. It's important for any butt toy to have a base on it, so that it does not slide up your colon" Peaches concluded as she pulled down a purple coloured one and put it into Dean's basket.

"Any questions, sweets?" Peaches smiled at him.

"I first wanted to thank you for all your help and information, Peaches. I didn't know and I sure appreciate you taking the time" Dean said truthfully, before taking a deep breath. "I do have one question. I have a physical situation that sometimes makes it difficult for me to get an erection. Is there anything that I can try?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"Sure there is honey and its right here" Peaches advised as she picked up a pink cock ring and explained to Dean exactly how it worked.

Dean finished thanking her profusely just as Sam walked up with some of his selections. Dean made the introductions and Peaches stood back and appraised Sam and his selections. "Dumpling, you are going to send Dean over the edge in these outfits. Oh honey, have you already tried them on?" Peaches asked and Sam nodded and smiled.

"Well then, we need to get you a proper pair of shoes or boots to go with them. Come with me" Peaches beamed as she linked her arm through Sam's and pulled him towards the footwear department. "Why don't you have a seat, Dean" Peaches called back over her shoulder and nodded towards a grouping of chairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"You've got one precious man there, Sam" Peaches complimented as she helped Sam slide into a pair of boots very similar to hers and they sure as hell looked hot on Sam. Man alive, they suited.

Sam had fallen in love with them, but the cost was out of sight. "I love them, Peaches, I really do, but they're way too expensive for Dean and I" Sam explained as he tugged off the boots and put them back on the floor. "Do you have anything less expensive?" Sam asked hopefully. "Today's your lucky day Sam, these boots were marked down earlier by 70 percent and I won't take no for an answer" Peaches exclaimed as she put the boots in a box. Before Sam thought of it, he reached down and hugged her warmly. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Don't mention it" Peaches replied warmly as she manoeuvred Sam over to the store's lingerie department. "Now let's have some fun" she gushed as she sized Sam up and made a few selections for him.

Keeping the conversation going as she sensed Sam's embarrassment she asked how he and Dean had met. Sam explained briefly how it happened and a little about Johnny and pulled out a picture of him to show her.

Call it serendipity or fate or what have you, but their story, combined with the photo of Johnny, reached in and touched Peaches' heart deeply. "Give me a hug" she asked as Sam complied.

It was an amazing experience for Sam, to be able to shop in a store like this, freely, without anyone considering him crazy or worse. Peaches was great and so was the man sitting in the chair with his head leaned back against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Typical male" Peaches giggled as she followed Sam's gaze over to Dean. Sam joined in the laughter, prompting Dean to open his eyes and look at the two smiling faces now before him.

"All done?" Dean asked.

"All done" Sam confirmed as he bent down and kissed Dean deeply. "Thank you for one of the best times of my life" Sam breathed after the kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Peaches, this is way too generous" Dean and Sam advised after all the items had been rung through and the total was revealed and paid for. "Sweethearts, my place, my rules" Peaches advised as she merrily packaged up all their purchases in feather topped bags. "I loved helping you both and I expect updates and to see you both back here again soon" she cooed as she handed them her card and came around the counter and kissed them both.

"Toodles my loves" she sang out as two very happy partners left the store after thanking her more than once.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was almost flying as they entered _their _home. He was so excited with the day and all the fun they'd had and just everything. He felt that Johnny was having a good time, he was loved by the best man in the world and he was going to get all dressed up for him and show Dean a side to himself that made his heart sing.

Dean stood there in_ their_ bedroom, holding some of the bags, as he watched Sam virtually vibrate with excitement. It was doing his heart good to see _his _Sammy so happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sam kissed Dean over and over. Leaning down, Dean carefully placed the bags on the floor and pulled Sam into his arms.

"I had a great time too. I sure love ya, Sammy" Dean hummed. He could feel Sam's growing arousal against his own groin. Thanks to the talk with Peaches, Dean was feeling more secure within himself as he reached down and slowly began to massage Sam's growing erection. "Feel good?" Dean whispered as he shifted them to the bed and laid Sam back.

Slowly unbuckling Sam's belt, Dean then reached in and continued his stroking. He felt Sam's balls tightening against his touch. Sam lifted his hips and Dean tugged down his jeans and underwear.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean continued to rub and stroke, watching as Sam's arousal became full and heavy in his hands.

Writhing with each touch, Sam grasped at Dean's hand. One pass of his thumb pad over the sensitive tip and Sam came quickly and fully, spilling his seed over Dean's hand and himself as he panted and moaned in release.

Dean continued to hold Sam as the quivering lessened and the twitching slowed.

"Love you" Dean sighed as he wiped Sam with the bedside kleenex and then laid down beside him. Pulling the bedding up and over the two of them, Dean pulled a lulling Sam into his arms.

Kissing at Dean's neck, Sam bit down with gentle pressure. "As if this day couldn't get any better" Sam hummed contentedly.

"For the next few days, it's all about us, baby, it's all about us" Dean whispered.

To be continued.

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year! Wishing you all much happiness and contentment.

Thank you for your ongoing support of this story. I appreciate it very much and I'm glad to know that you are enjoying it. :)


	6. Just You and Me, Baby

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much to the readers and supporters of this story. I'm really pleased to know that you are enjoying it.

This particular chapter is filled with lots of romance, first times and sweetness. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :) :) :)

**Chapter Six – Just You and Me, Baby**

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!!!" Dean bellowed as he shoved his face into the pillow and gritted his teeth.

Sam had just finished pulling off the waxed strip from Dean's ankle all the way up to where his thigh met his butt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Sam replied, without too much sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah...get your jollies while you can" Dean said as he flipped over and looked at Sam, who was standing over him, dressed in one of his new nightgowns and looking impossibly adorable.

"Well, at least we now have matching stripes" Sam declared as Dean pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll never again doubt you, Sammy. When you said you wanted to try out the free sample that Peaches had put in your bag, I honestly thought you were teasing when I pulled the strip off your leg. I know better now."

Sam reached over and pulled a piece of ice from the bowl. Sitting up he leaned over Dean and ran the cube up and down the tender area and sealed each motion with an all better kiss.

"Better?"

"Getting there" Dean advised as he pulled Sam back into his arms and burrowed them both deep beneath the blankets.

They laid locked up close together, listening to the driving rain.

"Penny for your thoughts" Sam whispered.

Dean kissed his forehead before replying. Earlier, they had finally gone through the box and bag of Sam's and Johnny's belongings, which had been residing beside the dresser, since they had moved in. Inside the box had been a completed application for the local beauty school, for the colourist's course.

When Dean had queried Sam about it, Sam had taken it from his hands and said something about lost dreams, before folding the paper and putting it on the dresser.

"So, have you given anymore thought to going to beauty school?" Dean asked softly as he gently ran his fingertips up and down Sam's face.

Sam sighed. "I need to get out there and find some work, babe and become a contributing member of our family. Beauty school is over and done for me."

Dean cupped Sam's cheek. "_Our family_. I love that."

Sam kissed the underside of Dean's chin.

"Just so there is no misunderstanding here, sweetheart, you contribute to our family every single day and you don't need to get a job. I have a good one and well...um...I like being in the role of provider" Dean declared. "Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"Promise" Sam murmured as he snuggled closer to _his_ provider.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The rain was still pounding against the roof and the windows as Dean stretched himself awake a few hours later. Sam was snoring softly beside him. The room was damp as was the bedding. Rainy days and romance fit together in Dean's mind like a hand and a glove.

Dean was planning golden times for them and he was anxious to get going on his plans.

Sliding out of bed and tucking the blankets around Sam, Dean got dressed quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dean, we got you covered man, don't worry. You know Vinnie, he's got his certification and the job will be done tonight, just the way you want. Now, will you quit your worrying" Rocco chuckled as he clicked off.

Dean took another sip of his Cafe Americano and smiled before glancing through the rain splattered window of the Impala. Things were working out perfectly he thought to himself as he watched the lights flip on in the building he had been waiting on to open.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam woke up alone in bed. He felt the coldness on Dean's side of the bed and realized his man had been up and about for a while.

Wandering into the kitchen Sam smiled warmly when he saw the note resting on the table along with a flower from the backyard. "Oh God, how he loved this man" Sam thought as he read the note. Dean was going to be gone for awhile doing errands and he hoped that Sam had slept well, because today was going to be a big day.

Walking aimlessly around the house, Sam stopped by in Johnny's room and a big grin spread across his face when he thought of his little brother and his abiding love for him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

People with umbrellas walked swiftly past Dean and must have thought he was nuts. The rain was teeming down and Dean was strolling along without any protection from the elements. He patted his back pocket a few times to make sure the confirmation slip was still there before he jumped into the Impala and headed off to his next destination.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Once the bathtub had filled and was overflowing with bubbles, Sam shut the tap off and took off his nightgown. Before getting in, he brushed his teeth and washed and cleaned his face. Gathering together his makeup, he began to apply it carefully.

Upon completion Sam looked at himself closely in the mirror and smiled with the results he was seeing.

Relaxed, happy and content were three words that Sam felt best described his present mood as he slid into the tub and sighed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is it what you had hoped for?" Marcello asked Dean as he took in Dean's delighted expression. "You sir, without a doubt, are the master" Dean acknowledged as he took one final look at the item before it was placed in its holder.

Waving goodbye through the pane glassed window, Dean then made a random stop at next door florist that specialized in wildflower arrangements and of all things, organic bath bombs. A colourful rainbow hue made the choosing that much more difficult, but Dean finally decided on a bouquet of daisies wrapped up with a pretty red ribbon and a jasmine and patchouli pink bath bomb tucked full of melt able ribbons.

There was one more stop he wanted to make before heading back to Sammy and that was to get him a Moccachino Latte.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam stood in front of the dresser mirror in their bedroom. He had just finished applying moisturizer and brushing his hair. He hadn't been thinking right when he had applied his makeup before realizing he needed to wash his hair too. Duh! That's what being in love did to a person.

It was all fixed now though as Sam slid on his new lingerie, and mentally thanked Peaches again. She hadn't been wrong, they were adapted for a male's body, but had all the feminine adornments, that made him feel shy and sexy.

Running his hands over the thong like underwear Sam then slid on his thigh high kickass white boots and blinked at himself in the mirror.

He got to thinking about Dean and what Dean would think and one thing led to another in Sam's mind as he rubbed his hands over his body.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean heard the moans coming from their bedroom as he entered the house. Placing everything out of sight in the hall closet, except for the coffee, he went to find Sam.

Was a man of his young age capable of having a heart attack? Dean thought so, as his heart practically stopped at the vision before him.

Sam was writhing on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was moaning Dean's name. His legs were spread open and bent at the knees. Sam's hand was under the material of his new panties, rubbing himself slowly and good God, he was wearing the boots, _those_ boots that did something to Dean in the very best of ways.

Dean felt something that he had never completely felt on his own before and that was the sensation of him getting hard, without any extra and dedicated stimulation.

Opening his eyes, Sam looked at Dean sheepishly but also with need and want. "Love me."

Dean's heart was thundering and his pulse was racing as he placed Sam's coffee carrier on the dresser and removed his damp clothes. His skin was goose bumped from the rain and from what was to come.

"Hey" Dean called out softly as he walked over to the bed.

"Want you" Sam hummed.

"Got me" Dean murmured as he leaned down and bit gently at Sam's lower lip.

After helping Sam remove his boots and then pulling the underwear down and off those impossibly long and never ending legs, Dean reached over and took the container of lube and the butt plug off the nightstand.

They had had a previous discussion about the use of condoms and both had decided they didn't want them as part of their relationship.

Sam watched Dean through lust filled slanted eyes. "No plug. You...only you" Sam breathed. Dean hesitated. Sam needed to be stretched and prepped before entry and he sure didn't want to hurt him by thrusting too hard with his own cock.

"Sam, what if I hurt you? Peaches said that the plug would help to open each of us up when the time came."

"You won't hurt me. Dean...please...I want my real first time to be with you inside of me...please" Sam begged as he linked his arms around his lover and nuzzled at his neck.

"K'ay" Dean mumbled as he let go of the plug and awardedly undid the lube and repositioned himself so he was kneeling between Sam's legs.

Sam was rapidly making any rationale thoughts impossible and Dean took a few extra seconds to sloppily apply the lube to his fingers.

Little whimpers were coming from the back of Sam's throat as he clutched at himself and at Dean, his cock hard and leaking.

"Ssh...Sammy...I'm going to take care of you" Dean soothed as he began to rub at the nerve bundles of the perineum. Stroking and rubbing over the sensitive area increased Sam's movements in an upward fashion as he gripped his own dick tighter and rubbed furiously.

Sliding one greased finger down and in, Dean felt himself grow impossibly harder with Sam's feral grunt. Adding in a second finger, Dean wiggled them slowly in past the first knuckle all the way to the second set and felt Sam begin to relax and unclench the coiled mass of muscle. Sam was almost crying from the pleasure factor.

"Babe" Dean moaned as he began to thrust his fingers more rapidly in and out.

"Can't wait much longer. Dean please. I need you" Sam hiccupped and gasped as Dean repeatedly hit his internal boy switch, the sensation flooding Sam's senses with wave after wave of pure pleasure. Dean carefully extracted his fingers causing Sam to keen in distress. "Sam, it's okay" Dean kissed his temple.

Grabbing his own swollen cock, Dean covered it with lube and positioned himself at Sammy's entrance. "Baby, this way might hurt more. Let me turn you over" Dean encouraged.

"Want to see your face. Need to see your face" was Sam's desperate reply as he could hold on no longer and came all over his hand and Dean's thighs and belly with shuddering waves of an intense orgasm.

"Dean" Sam slurred as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing the hollow behind his ear.

Mounting Sam, Dean waited while Sam adjusted his legs around Dean's waist before beginning his slow plunge into Sam.

Pain flickered briefly across Sam's face at the initial breach and which Dean did his best to erase with kisses as he thrust deeper and deeper into Sam, his own release taking him over the edge and down into the chasm of unparalleled bliss.

Sam felt Dean's seed spill deep within him, the cum hot and soul rewarding as Dean whimpered his release into Sam's neck.

Sam held Dean tight to him, feeling the wet tears against his neck and the semen leaking out of his hole, as Dean and he shared their first "all the way" time together.

It was magical and wonderful and right in every way.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was holding Dean in a loving embrace, humming to him, loving him, after their wonderful experience together.

They had both dozed off and on after the lovemaking, high and filled up with feelings of being supplied and satisfied.

The afterglow was lingering and swirled in the room, tangled up with all the love that was present.

Dean moved his head and looked up and smiled gratefully at Sam. "Love you."

"Love you more."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how come you never told me that you played the guitar?" Sam asked later as he fed Dean a Black Bean and Salsa corn chip filled with Peach and Mango Salsa, before taking another sip of his speciality coffee, his smile at the taste, making Dean grin.

"Saving it for just the right moment" Dean responded as he finished swallowing the treat and tuned his guitar, the one that he had pulled from the closet floor a short time ago.

"There's a song I want to sing for you, Sammy. It's by Van Morrison and it's called _Someone Like You_" Dean said softly as he positioned himself cross-legged on the bed.

"_I've been searching a long time for someone exactly like you.  
I've been travelling all around the world waiting for you to come through.  
Someone like you makes it all worthwhile, someone like you keeps me satisfied. _

_Someone exactly like you._

_I've been travellin' a hard road, lookin' for someone exactly like you.  
I've been carryin' my heavy load, waiting for the light to come shining through.  
I've been doin' some soul searching to find out where you're at.  
I've been up and down the highway in all kinds of foreign lands.  
I've been all around the world, marching to the beat of a different drum.  
But just lately I have realized the best is yet to come._

_Someone like you..."_

Stillness and silence hung in the air as Dean finished the song, the one he had been waiting for, to sing to just the right person, the person who was now looking at him with bright tear-filled eyes.

Sam took the guitar from Dean and laid it carefully on the floor beside the bed, before reaching over and tugging Dean into his arms.

The song, the words, the emotion were all gifts straight from Dean's heart directly to Sammy's.

"If I was to die right now, I would die knowing that I had found the true love of my life" Sam whispered against Dean's hair as he tightened his grip on the man in his arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was turning off the bathroom light later, after finishing getting ready for their night out and staggered slightly when he looked at Sam, standing unsurely in the middle of the living room, waiting for him. He felt lightheaded and at a loss for words at the transformed person before him.

_Sam was Sam but yet not the Sam he knew and certainly not the Sam he had yet to meet in front of him._

Feeling his face grow hot under Dean's wordless stare, Sam dropped his eyes and looked nervously down at the floor. "Should I go back and change?" he asked in a small voice, unsure with what he had seen so far with Dean's reaction.

Dean found his voice at the same time he felt himself walking over to Sam.

"Absolutely not. You are SO beautiful, Sam." Dean said with heartfelt emotion as he tenderly clasped Sam's chin and raised his face up, so that he could see Sammy's eyes.

Sam smiled shyly at him and Dean felt his heart twist inside out.

"So beautiful" Dean repeated as he stroked Sam's cheek before embracing him.

Sam felt the relief run through his whole body. It took a special man, someone like _his_ Dean, to appreciate and love this side of his personality.

Dean pulled back and gave Sam an admiring gaze. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed and gave a low wolf whistle through his teeth, which made Sam laugh.

The teal coloured short flaired skirt and matching jacket coupled together with the white tapered blouse and thigh high boots, looked like they had been custom made for Sam. This, along with his makeup, freshly done nails, tiny, tiny silver earrings and an almost unassuming bobby pin silver barrette completed the look.

"_Oh man_" Dean grinned as he slipped his hand inside the jacket and ran his fingers up and down Sam's rib cage.

Sam looked at Dean, freshly shaven and showered, dressed in brushed brown cords and a jersey brown sweater and felt his heart swell.

"Looking pretty hot there too, fella" Sam admired as he leaned in and kissed his lover with all the passion he was feeling.

Dean turned red and smiled his thanks to Sam. Kissing the inside of Sam's palm, Dean then walked over to the cupboard, tugged the confirmation paper into his front pocket as unobtrusively as possible and then pulled out the bouquet of daisies. Presenting them to Sam, he watched delightedly as Sam's face beamed with the gesture.

"Thank you, babe" Sam said as he inhaled the scent of the flowers.

The flowers were placed in a vase before they left for their dinner out.

Before departing, Dean grabbed an umbrella from the hall closet to protect Sam from the rain. Leaving the door unlocked for Vinnie and the boys, he guided Sam to the Impala.

The restaurant was great. Peaches had slipped in a brochure into their bags, describing it and it's friendliness to couples such as Sam and Dean.

They were lucky enough to snag a parking spot close to the door and the Matrie'd greeted them with an umbrella as soon as they exited the vehicle.

The cuisine was fusion Thai and the decor was dark wood, complemented by pink table linens, low lights and real candles. The napkins were real and the serving settings were blue ceramic along with heavy silver. Fresh flowers were on each table. The place was scattered with the twinkle lights that Sam loved. He let out a tiny delighted gasp and Dean squeezed his hand knowingly. A radiant smile spread across Sam's face.

A few other couples were scattered around the restaurant and gazed approvingly at Sam and Dean as they were guided to their own table by the friendly Matrie'd.

Holding out the chair for Sam, the matrie'd waited while he settled himself and Dean sat down, before explaining the day's specials and placing menus and drink cards on their table. "Your server this evening is Wayne" he finished off smiling.

Once they were alone, Dean reached out and clasped Sam's hand and smiled. Linking their fingers together Sam squeezed gently and smiled back, dimples growing deep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam unconsciously scowled at the prices. Dean caught the look.

"No worrying about money, okay Sam. We've got more than enough. I went to the bank today. We're here for a good time. Anything you want, you order" Dean reassured.

Wayne turned out to be a friendly guy, an older man, who took in the couple seated at his table with an appreciative glance. They were really cute together and clearly very much in love. It really warmed his heart.

Peaches had been right, when she had called her old friend and gave him the heads up on Sam and Dean, providing him with a keen description of each and advising that she felt they would be visiting the restaurant soon. She asked him to make sure they got the VIP treatment, on her tab, but to keep it from the guys until bill paying time, otherwise she had advised, she was sure they would have stressed and not ordered what they wanted but what was cheapest. "Peaches" Wayne thought fondly of the generous soul that was part matchmaker, part business woman and all around decent human being.

"I'll have a Moon Dropz martini please" Sam said politely. "And I'll have the Chocolatini" Dean advised and smiled at Wayne.

After their drinks were delivered and their orders taken, they clinked their glasses together and took respective sips of their drinks. It was agreed that excellent selections were made by each of them.

Between the vegetarian spring rolls and the main courses, Dean worked up his nerve and pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

"Don't say no, okay Sam. This is for you" Dean said softly and then waited and watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Sam's face as he read and then re-read the document, holding it close to the candlelight.

Sam got up from his chair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he squealed with delight before bending down and hugging Dean and kissing him and then hugging him again and crying and laughing and then really kissing him.

Dean held the warm and laughing body in his arms and returned the hugs and kisses one for one, including one on Sam's forehead. It was what he had hoped for when he had gone ahead and registered Sam for the beauty school colourist's course earlier in the morning.

As soon as he had seen the lights flick on in the building, he had made his way over and with some convincing and sweet talking the older lady who handled school registration, he had been able to get Sam registered for the course that started the following week.

The hours were good and between the both of them, Johnny wouldn't be alone when he was done at school.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They shared a bottle of the white house wine with their main course. Sam had ordered the Chicken Cubana and enjoyed it immensely. Pieces of white chicken breast, wrapped up in cream cheese and banana covered with batter, along with Jasmine scented rice, seaweed and minted sweet potatoes heaps.

Dean had elected to have the shrimp pad tie and thoroughly enjoyed it. The soba noodles were done perfectly as was the tofu and peel-back shrimp.

Sam held out his fork to Dean, with a piece of the Chicken Cubana on it. Dean held the fork longer in his mouth than was needed, the taste of Sam still on it. The Cubana wasn't half bad either.

Pre-ordered pieces of Coconut covered lime pie, cappuccinos and shots of Bailey's were served after the main course.

"I can't eat another bite" Sam groaned as he folded his napkin and sat back in his chair.

It was Dean's turn to share his forkful. This one had an extra amount of whipped cream on it. "One more just for me" Dean coaxed as Sam looked skeptical and took the bite, tasting Dean at the same time.

Putting down the fork, Dean leaned forward for a kiss. Sam was happy to oblige.

"Okay, that was the perfect ending to a fantastic meal. I'm so full" Dean sighed happily against Sam's lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The surprise of the evening was when they were told by Wayne that the evening was compliments of Peaches.

Her number was on the restaurant's speed dial and both Sam and Dean got on the line and thanked her profusely for such a wonderful and happy surprise. She was one in a million, of that there was no question.

Wayne asked if they wanted to picture taken as a keepsake of their fun evening out. Just as the picture was being snapped Dean turned sideways and kissed Sam's cheek. The look of surprise and delight forever caught.

After they both thanked Wayne, Sam slipped the picture into his purse. He was so going to get copies made and have the original framed.

On their way home, Sam sidled closer to Dean and leaned his head on his shoulder. Dean leaned over and kissed the top of Sam's head.

"You know, something just dawned on me. I bet when Johnny finds out that you're going to be colouring hair, I'm sure he's going to want to get his done. And we both know what colour he's going to go for" Dean chuckled merrily and Sam joined in.

"What do you think of colouring it for his birthday?" Dean wanted to know.

"He'll love it and I'm game to do it" Sam chimed in.

"I was also thinking Sam, that with Johnny's birthday coming up, maybe he would like a party with his friends. We could serve up hot dogs and cake, drinks and snacks, have a few outdoor games and maybe a movie. What do you think?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's forearm and snuggled in close. "He's going to be thrilled to death" Sam responded happily, picturing the look of delight on his little brother's face when he heard this news.

"Sam, there's something else I wanted to ask you. Would you like a new purse?" Dean felt Sam tense slightly beside him.

"No, not really. I know my purse looks a little beaten up, but it was my Mom's, Dean and it makes me feel close to her" Sam whispered.

"I keep the only family pictures that Johnny and I have left in there and some of Mom's old makeup" Sam's voice trailed off.

"I didn't realize, Sam. I'd sure like to see your pictures sometime. I'm glad you have something to remember your Mom by" Dean soothed and was glad to feel Sam relax again next to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was trembling the closer they got to home. He had to keep his teeth clenched together so they wouldn't chatter. His fear and excitement and anticipation were coursing through his body like an electrical current.

"You okay, baby?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" Dean forced himself to chuckle, hoping Sam would buy it and not question any further. It seemed to work as Sam put his head back down and watched the wind shield wipers complete their back and forth cycle.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Everything looked normal as they walked into the house. No telltale signs that anyone had been there. Dean flicked the excessive water off the umbrella before tossing it in the cupboard. He needed to keep doing things to take his mind off of what was coming.

Sam was sitting on the couch, taking off his boots and rubbing his feet. "Awww" he groaned with relief. "Come sit with me, babe" he called over to Dean and patted the couch.

Dean sat down beside Sam and motioned for Sam to put his feet on his lap. Looking down at the red toes and insteps, Dean grimaced before he started to rub the soreness away.

"That is as close to heaven as I'll probably ever come" Sam moaned contentedly.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable and meet me back here" Dean suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam laughed as he stood up and headed into their bedroom. "Okay big boy. I'll see you back here in a few minutes."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was sure he was going to throw up as he raced around and collected everything he needed for what he was going to do. His nerves were getting the better of him and he felt light-headed and nervous.

Placing everything out as strategically as he could without the benefit of any real illumination, Dean swore when he almost dropped the "big" surprise package, his hands were shaking that badly.

"I'm ready. Where are you?" Sam called out.

"I'm in the back sun porch" Dean answered and waited for Sam to find him.

"Dean?"

"Right here, babe" Dean said as he reached out and clasped Sam's hand, at the same time that he flicked the switch.

The room was illuminated with hundreds of tiny twinkle lights, just like the ones that Sam adored. They lit up the uncovered windows and the raindrops looked like diamonds against the panes of glass.

Sam gasped in pleasure as he took in the whimsical sight. Dean tenderly tugged him to the oldie but a goodie overstuffed couch that Vinnie and the crew had moved in from the storage where Dean had kept things he wanted to use someday. _That someday was definitely now._

Mesmerized by the lights, Sam at first didn't realize that Dean had let go of his hands and was now lighting a few cinnamon scented candles, placed beside the ribbon enrobed daises and the Moet champagne sitting on the table, waiting.

"Oh my God, Dean, this is positively beautiful! Thank you!" Sam said delightedly as he reached out and pulled Dean into a hug and kissing him.

Dean deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth and dancing around, tangling with his lover's in a caressing exchange.

Sam opened his eyes first and it was then that he registered the glowing candles and the champagne. Dean was a true romantic and it just warmed and filled Sam's heart to no end.

Opening his own eyes Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

Sliding off the couch and onto one knee, Dean reached over behind the champagne and gathered the tiny velvet box into his hand.

Sam was gaping at him, his breath coming in little bursts. The energy in the room was super charged with feeling.

"Oh my God" Sam's head and heart connected as Dean opened the box to reveal a gold band with one inlaid diamond in the centre.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Dean asked breathlessly as he took the ring from the box.

Sam looked at Dean, then at the ring and then back at Dean.

"Yes, yes and yes" he cried.

Dean slid the ring onto Sam's finger and then kissed the inside of his palm and his finger. "Forever and for always" Dean hummed as he stood up and gathered Sam to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're cold" Dean announced.

"Not really. I think it's all the excitement catching up with me" Sam replied, shivering slightly in Dean's arms.

The champagne bottle was empty and the candles were burning down as they sat huddled up together on the couch.

"Want to go in?" Dean asked.

"I'd kind of like to stay here."

"Let me get a blanket then" Dean responded as he went in and came back a short time later with a throw, a blanket, one of the bed pillows and a pair of his wool socks.

Dean smiled as he slid the socks onto Sam's cold feet. They clashed with his flannel nightgown, but Dean didn't think that Sammy would mind.

Turning off the twinkle lights and placing the pillow on the couch, Dean got Sam to lie down and then draped the throw and blanket over him.

Taking off his shoes, Dean slid in behind Sam and drew the bedding up and over the two of them. "Awww, the joys of an old couch, room enough for cuddling for two" Dean murmured as he wrapped his arm around Sam.

The rain was still falling and the sound was soothing as the droplets continued to trickle down the window panes.

Sam snuggled back against Dean and held out his hand, admiring his ring, not for the first time this evening.

Dean smiled and kissed the back of Sam's neck.

"Do you think Johnny will be happy for us?" Dean asked. "Guaranteed" Sam responded to his soon to be husband.

Dean started to hum to Sam, the song he had sung to him earlier.

"_But just lately I have realized the best is yet to come. Someone like you..."_

To be continued.


	7. Cuddles and Snuggles

**Author's Note: **Thank you ever so much for your kind reviews, favoured listings, alerts and support of this story. I'm so glad to hear that you are enjoying it. Thank you again. :) :) :)

**Chapter Seven – Cuddles and Snuggles**

Dean woke up to the sound of rain tinkling against the window panes. He was bundled up tight in the blanket and throw, Sam was not beside him.

Stretching and yawning loudly, stomach growling with the delicious smells wafting in to the sun porch from the kitchen, Dean threw back the coverings and sat up.

Sam had said yes – they were going to get married. Dean's heart fluttered at the happy thought. Sammy was soon going to be his husband – he could hardly wait.

Still dressed in his clothes from last night, Dean decided on a quick shower before finding Sam. He had some serious lovemaking in mind this morning and he wanted to be at his best for it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After his shower, Dean walked naked through the kitchen, pausing to inhale whatever Sammy had made that was now warming in the oven, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and taking a quick look at the sheets of paper entitled – Our Wedding - To Do List. It warmed his heart in every way. He loved Sammy more with each passing moment. And then, he heard Sammy talking to someone in the bedroom.

"And you know what happened to me last night? The man I love so, so much, asked me to marry him. I'm going to be getting married" a delighted Sam explained.

Sam's back was to the bedroom door and he was under the blankets. Dean could make out his head and the top of Mr. M.'s furry crown.

The floor boards creaked as Dean walked towards the bed and Sam. Turning, Sam looked up at Dean and smiled, throwing back the blankets, so that Dean could join him.

Much to Dean's delight, he discovered Sammy was naked too – all warm and cuddly as he and Mr. M. snuggled against a still damp showered Dean.

"I'm so excited, I had to tell someone" Sam explained, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Did I ever tell you that Mr. M. was mine before he was Johnny's? Him and I go back a long, long way."

_Dean's protective side kicked into high gear as he pulled Sammy closer to him and nuzzled at his forehead._

"Mr. M., its Dean here and I wanted to tell you how much I love and adore Sammy. He fills up my heart and my soul with everything that he is and I'm wildly in love with him and I'm so glad that he said yes."

Dean felt the quiver from Sam's body run through his own.

Sam caught Dean off guard when he moved quickly, reaching over Dean and placing Mr. M. gently on the floor and then fully positioning himself on top of Dean.

Wrapping his arms around his future husband's waist, Dean kissed the side of Sam's face. "Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too" came the emotional response.

Running his hands up and down Sam's back and then lower over his rump, garnered Dean an excited gasp from Sam.

Tumbling them over slowly, so that he was now on top and straddling Sam, balanced measures of tenderness and love filled him as he reached down and began to suckle the underside of Sam's jaw, licking and biting his way down slowly to first one and then the other of Sam's nipples.

Sam responded with trembling and stroking fingers, as his hand curled around Dean's length and began to rub slowly.

Seeking his lover's lips, Dean slipped his tongue between them. Caressing strokes and fiery heat consumed the both of them.

Dean fought for control as Sam continued to rub his hard and aching cock. He felt the first flushes of an orgasm slowly filtering through him.

Muscles tensed as Dean shivered and ground himself against Sam's hand, wet cum shooting as Dean came in wave after wave of bliss, collapsing down and against Sam.

Heaving breathes and small mewling sounds continued to escape from Dean's lips as Sam's fingers stilled their rubbing and sought to embrace the man he so loved.

"Wow!" Dean whispered a short time later as he re-gained some semblance of coherency, enjoying the gentle rumble of Sam's laughter and feeling his lover's hardness against his thigh.

"Want to feel you inside me, Sammy" Dean hummed.

"Are you sure?"

"Um-hmm."

Sam reached over and grabbed the new bottle of lube, strawberry and melon flavoured. Extracting himself slowly from Dean, he helped Dean turn onto his stomach, before generously greasing his fingers and dick with lube.

Despite the persistent throbbing of his own cock, Sam was determined to take it slowly with entry into Dean.

Leaning up and kissing the nape of Dean's neck, Sam then kissed his way down Dean's spine and lower back, as he gently rubbed his fingers at Dean's opening.

"Relax, baby" Sam breathed as he circled around and around and slowly inserted one finger. It was tight, tighter than Sammy had expected. He didn't want to hurt Dean, so he kept just one finger inside and swirled it slowly, letting Dean get use to the new sensation.

Gently inserting another finger caused Dean to seize and clench the pillow. The tightness was not decreasing and Sam was growing concerned. "Nice and slow, Dean, we're in no rush here, okay babe, just relax" Sam reassured as he shifted up and kissed Dean's brow.

"K'ay."

"How about getting on your hands and knees for me" Sam asked as he moved his hands under Dean's waist and helped him shift up. "There we go" Sam soothed as he carefully re-introduced two fingers back into Dean and wiggled them lightly.

The tightness was still there, but there was a very slight easing of it. There was no way that Sam was going to attempt entering Dean at this stage. He was sure it would hurt him too much.

"Babe, let's try the butt plug to help stretch you, okay?" Sam whispered.

"Sam?"

"I need to loosen you up, babe, just some stretching, before I enter you" Sam soothed as he lubed up the plug with lots and lots of lube. He had lost his own erection with the concern he was feeling for Dean. He didn't want to hurt him and was trying to decide on the best way to insert the plug.

"Put your weight on your elbows and just let me slowly insert it" Sam advised, nervous and not wanting to cause Dean any hurt.

Sam placed the plug at Dean's entrance and gently began to swirl it around the edges, letting Dean get use to the sensation. Slowly and carefully, Sam began the insertion, using little thrusts and prods to ease the point of entry.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"Good" Dean managed to expel. It was hurting more than he let on, the fullness was threatening to overwhelm him, but if this stretching was what it was going to take to be able to handle Sammy within him, then he was going to endure it.

Sam wiggled the plug just a little to help try and uncoil the tight mass of muscle he needed to get through for the plug to be fully inserted. With just a little more pressure, he then pushed it in up to the base.

Dean flinched and groaned and Sam's heart constricted. "Oh my God, Dean, I've hurt you" Sam cried.

"Not your fault" Dean gasped out the side of the pillow he was fisting.

Kneeling his way up the bed, Sam turned Dean gently over and pulled him up and into his arms, cradling Dean against him. Rubbing at Dean's face he looked down with troubled eyes.

"Let me take it out. You shouldn't have to go through this" Sam whispered hoarsely.

"Sam, let's give it some time. I just...I have to get use to the feeling and we both know I needed to be stretched and I want you inside me and if this is what is going to do it, then I'm all for it" Dean responded as he reached up and stroked Sam's hair.

Sam looked unconvinced, but nodded in agreement.

Curling into Sam, Dean let Sam hold him and stroke him and reassure him until the growling in his stomach could no longer be ignored, which brought a welcome laugh from the both of them.

"Let me take care of that" Sam grinned as he gradually eased himself out from under Dean. "Well, today's your lucky day, you're getting a platter breakfast in bed."

"Platter breakfast?"

"Yup. Mrs. Vitteria told me about how her husband use to make them for her. It's like a frittata, served on a platter with two forks and one person feeds the other. I always thought it sounded pretty darn nice and romantic and well, you're my fork person" Sam giggled as he walked towards the door and shook his butt slightly before heading into the kitchen.

Dean smiled, despite his discomfort as he gingerly tried different positions to get comfortable in. The feeling of fullness was easing somewhat and for this, he was thankful.

Carrying the platter and two cups of coffee, Sam placed the platter on Dean's lap and the coffees on the bedside table.

Climbing in and sitting cross legged close to his chosen, Sam took the platter and used the side of one of the forks like a knife, crumbling up the food and pronging a substantial piece for Dean.

"Open up" Sam encouraged as he lifted the fork to Dean's mouth. Dean compiled and returned the favour to Sam.

It was a fun breakfast, shared in the warmth of a room filled with love and the sound of rain dropping on the roof above them.

"That was delicious and so was the coffee" Dean complimented later on as they finished their breakfast. "Thanks, babe. I really enjoyed that too" Sam said.

Dean tilted his head and looked at the flushed face of the man who owned his heart. How did he ever manage to get so damn lucky?

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Dean asked.

"Hanging out with my future husband" Sam replied and smiled.

Rubbing his thumb over one of those delightful dimples, Dean leaned over and kissed Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sam, stop your worrying, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Positively."

Sam knew he was pressing his luck, but he had to ask again. "You promise you'd tell me if you weren't?"

Dean clutched Sam's worried face between his hands. "I promise Sammy, that I would tell you if things weren't okay. Taking out the plug really didn't hurt at all. I'm a little bit stiff" Dean grinned "but I'm feeling good. Now, stop your worrying" he finished and sealed any further words from Sam with a kiss.

They had just finished picking up a thank you bouquet of flowers for Peaches and were on the way to see her.

Dean started the Impala and looked over at Sam who was grinning back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, except that did anyone tell you I was getting married?" Sam laughed.

"You know, come to think of it, I do remember hearing that somewhere" Dean chuckled and patted the seat beside him. Sam slid over and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The music was pounding as they climbed the stairs into the store. Barry White's _What Am I Gonna Do With You_ was blaring. Peaches was all decked out in a gold lame jump suit, boa and high heels. She was whirling around the store, caught up in the music, when she spied the boys standing there.

"Join me" she yelled over the music. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean learned something about Sam at that moment. He didn't dance. He sort of bopped in place but looked increasingly uncomfortable as Dean and Peaches moved to the beat. Dean looked forward to teaching Sam to dance as he clutched at Sam's waist.

Sam was thankful when the song ended and Peaches moved to turn down the music.

"Hello my darlings" she greeted and kissed them both.

"These are for you. We wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us" Sam said sincerely as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, sweet angels, they're beautiful" Peaches exclaimed as she inhaled the scent of the pink roses before letting out a strangled gasp.

"And what is this?" she asked excitedly as she grabbed Sam's hand and looked at his ring.

Sam blushed and stammered shyly. "Dean asked me to marry him."

Peaches looked at the young couple in front of her and let out a scream of pure delight.

"Oh my gosh, that is the best news I've heard. I am so, so excited for the both of you" Peaches gushed as she put down the flowers and pulled both boys into a hug.

"I want details. When? Where? And what type of dress should I wear?" Peaches exclaimed and then pulled back and looked sheepishly at the guys.

"Well, here I am assuming I'm going to be invited. Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Of course you're invited. We both want you to be there" Dean said quickly, much to Peaches delight. "We're still working on the details, but it's going to happen sooner than later" Dean explained as he smiled at Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm sure I've lost some of my hearing in my right ear" Dean told Sam as he rubbed at it.

"Well, Peaches was sure excited when she heard our news. I'm sure they heard her scream in the next block" Sam laughed as he took Dean's hand to hold.

They were walking back to the car, after delivering the sandwiches they had made earlier to the shelter. Dean had introduced Sam to the volunteers at the shelter and he had been warmly received and welcomed.

Sam stopped in front of a copy shop before they reached the Impala. They were advertising an incredibly good deal on photo duplications.

"Do you think we could get two extra copies made?" Sam asked Dean as he fished the photo that Wayne had taken of them the previous evening out of his shirt pocket.

"Of course, Sammy" Dean said as he led Sam into the store. Flicking the rain off the umbrella, Dean followed Sam to the counter.

"Whoa, I haven't seen a film picture like this in ages" the man behind the counter exclaimed as he held the photo up.

"How many copies do you want?"

"Two please" Sam responded.

"That's a real nice picture of you both" the man said before heading into the back room to make the requested copies.

As they waited for the photo duplications they stood close together, simply smiling at each other. _They had it bad for each other, that was for sure._

After paying for the work and pocketing the plastic protected photos, they headed back out.

Sam put them on the dashboard of the Impala, to keep them safe from the rain and to take into the house later.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The bank wasn't busy and they got served right away. Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean had brought him in to get him signed on as joint owner on his, now their, bank account. The teller completed the paperwork and gave Sam his debit card for the co-account, with instructions. It did her heart good to see two people so much in love. She wished them well.

Dean had wanted to do this for Sam for awhile now, but earlier at the copy centre had shown him how important it was. Sam needed to have access to money if he needed or wanted something.

"Dean, you didn't have to do this" Sam said a few minutes later as they were standing in front of the ATM machine. "I know I didn't Sam, but I wanted too. What's mine is yours, babe. There is not a lot in the account and probably never will be, but we'll always have enough to get by" Dean re-assured.

Sam pulled Dean into his arms and clutched him tightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime, baby."

"Now, let's get you all set-up with your secret – _muhahahaha_ – number" Dean stage-whispered.

Sam stood with the card in his hand, unsure of what to do. He looked shyly at Dean and Dean's heart tumbled down to his stomach with that protective feeling.

Taking the card from Sam's offered hand, Dean inserted it into the machine, helped Sam choose a pin number and then explained step-by-step the features of how to use the debit card.

Dean then got Sam to try it out by asking him to withdraw some money. Sam went to give the money to Dean, but Dean put up his hand. "That's for you, Sammy and remember to use the card whenever you need too" Dean said, driving home the point that what was his was now Sam's.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"One more stop and then let's have lunch" Dean declared as they walked into the key store.

Dean approached the worker and set down two keys. "I'd like to have four of this one made and two of this one please" he said, indicating which was which.

It didn't take the clerk long to cut the requested keys. They, along with the originals were returned to Dean in a small envelope.

After paying the clerk, they headed back out into the rain. This time, there was no umbrella and they just took their time, rambling back to the car at a leisurely pace, hands rubbing against each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here Sammy, these are for you" Dean said later as they sat in the back of the Impala having lunch. It was just the two of them, alone together, on a rainy, rainy day, inside the Impala, which was parked in a deserted lot.

Sam looked down at the two keys residing in his palm and then back at Dean.

"One's for our house and the other for the Impala" Dean explained and smiled. "I got an extra house key for Johnny and then extras made for the house and the Impala in case we need them."

Moving closer to Dean, Sam stroked at his shoulders and chest, before throwing himself against a startled Dean and holding on tight.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean consoled and Sam just hugged him tighter. Dean ran his hands under Sam's hoodie and shirt and felt the warm flesh against his fingertips.

"Thank you, babe" Sam whispered against his ear.

"You're welcome, Sammy" Dean soothed.

Leaning Sammy back he took in the dear face looking at him. "You okay?"

Sam's eyes watered. "I am."

Dean quickly reached down and unwrapped the tin foiled covered sandwiches that they had made earlier before leaving the house and popped open the two juice bottles. He gave one each to Sam and then leaned him back and snuggled him close.

Carding his hand through the tousled locks he held this precious life to him. "I was thinking of asking Johnny to be my best man. I was going to ask him when he comes home."

Sam swallowed the last of his sandwich, finished off his drink and then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"I'm marrying the most wonderful and loving man in the world" Sam breathed. "The way you love both Johnny and me and take such good care of us...it...it" Sam didn't finish. He buried his face against Dean's chest.

"Sam...Sammy...I know, I get it and I feel the same way. I don't think I was really living until you and then Johnny came into my life" Dean whispered into the soft strands of Sam's hair.

Dean's stomach growled for the second time that day and brought laughter forth once again.

Sam looked up at Dean and then kissed him, not once but twice, before handing him the remaining sandwich and juice.

"When I get you home, I want to give you a bath and a rub down. Interested?" Sam asked mischievously as he watched the colour in Dean's cheeks turn considerably brighter.

"Bring it on, babe!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lose something?" Sam asked as he watched Dean root around in the hall cupboard after they got home.

"Found it" Dean called back as he stood up and handed Sam a small bag, which contained the jasmine and patchouli ribboned bath bomb he had purchased the day before.

"This smells wonderful. Thank you" Sam said as he snagged Dean around the neck and drew him in for a kiss.

"Let's use it now" Sam suggested as he slipped the bath bomb into his pocket and then began to undress Dean. Satisfied once his man was naked, Sam looked at Dean with admiration. "You're one hot guy" he exclaimed and watched Dean flush. "You feel really good too" Sam continued on as he moved against Dean and ran his hands over the warm flesh while mouthing at his neck.

"My turn" Dean exhaled as he undressed Sam and then locked his arms around Sam's lower back drawing him up good and close. Their bodies fit together well and curved in all the right places, like pieces of a puzzle.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"C'mon Sammy, come in with me, there's plenty of room" Dean coaxed as Sam ran the facecloth over his body. "Oh, and what do we have here?" Sam grinned as he ran the cloth over and under Dean's dick, causing Dean to lurch up and send water and bubbles scattering. The melt-able ribbons contained in the bath treat were leaving multi-coloured lines across his body.

"Sammy...please" Dean inhaled.

Sam couldn't resist. He stood up and went to climb in the tub when Dean laid a wet and warm hand on his thigh. Sam's full arousal was impossible to miss.

Moving to his knees and wetting his lips, Dean leaned forward and engulfed Sam, taking him deep into his mouth and sucking hard. Placing one hand on Sam's hip and the other at the base of Sam's cock, Dean licked and sucked and rubbed until Sam was dizzy and lost in a simmering haze of ecstasy.

Sam tried to call out a warning to Dean, but shudders trembled through him as he came in deep spasms. Bracing himself by holding onto Dean's shoulders, Sam thrust forward and Dean took him fully.

"Fuck. Holy shit" Sam yelled as he rode out his release. Dean slowly unlatched himself from Sam and wiped his mouth and chin. Tugging Sammy into the oversized tub, he positioned Sam between his legs and chest to back.

Sam was full of that wonderful afterglow that results from such a powerful release. Dean held him and hummed to him as the bubbles burst and the water turned cool.

Two wrinkled and multi-coloured bodies finally decided to make their way out of the tub. Drying each other off, they headed for their room, with Sam bringing along the moisturizer that Dean and Johnny had given him before.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

As promised, Sam gave Dean the rub down of a life time. Dean was on his stomach and Sam was straddling him as he finished rubbing the lotion into Dean's back, with strong hands and firm strokes. Muscle masses were reduced to jelly and Dean felt himself floating with relaxation.

Sam felt strangely invigorated and couldn't believe he was hard again so soon after such a climax earlier. But, he was and Dean felt it too.

"Let's try it again, Sammy" Dean mumbled.

"We're gonna take this nice and slow" Sam said as he undid the lube and squeezed out a substantial amount onto himself and his fingers.

Kneeling now between Dean's legs, Sam began working his way over the now familiar area that was Dean, working two fingers in and then a third. He kept them there before beginning to slowly thrust them in and out. Dean raised himself up to his hands and knees.

"Sam" he groaned and Sam could see Dean's arousal. Removing his fingers and silencing Dean's protests, Sam reached under Dean and wrapped his hand over Dean's throbbing cock, rubbing the tip with his lube soaked fingers over and over until Dean spilled hot and fast over his fingers and the sheets underneath him.

Sam kept his fingers on Dean and helped him through the comedown with generous light stroking. Once Dean got his breath back he turned and looked over his shoulder and smiled his thanks and encouragement to Sam.

Slowly, Dean felt Sam probing at his entrance and took a deep breath. Sam was now holding his own dick and slowly entering Dean. It was so tight and the more Dean clenched around him the harder Sammy was finding it to get oxygen.

With Dean spreading his knees just that necessary inch wider, it allowed Sammy to move past the tight coil of muscle and enter Dean completely. He was now fully sheathed within Dean.

"Okay babe?" Sam questioned as his body took over and he began to thrust.

"Okay" Dean confirmed as the burning lessened and he got use to the fullness of Sam within him.

Sam's hands were on each of Dean's hips and his thrusts were becoming more desperate.

Dean felt it first and believed that to his dying day, he would always remember that first flush of wet heat in him, as he felt Sam stiffen and come, with sensation after sensation and such breathtaking intimacy that Dean knew he would never be the same.

Exhausted and wrung out, Dean steadied himself as Sam fell over him, felt his heartbeat through his own chest and then Sam slowly pulling out and rolling off, coming to lay beside him and pulling Dean into his arms, holding him, cradling him and loving him.

"How are you doing?" Sam wanted to know as he nuzzled Dean's sweat soaked scalp.

"Never better, Sammy" Dean replied honestly as he linked their hands together, fingers entwined and palms flat. "How about you?"

"It was beyond my wildest dreams" Sam sighed contentedly as Dean turned in his arms to face him and curve his body tighter in a lovers hug.

It was the moments after the loving that filled them both up, when the drive towards completion had been realized and they could snuggle against each other, stroke each other and engulf each other in their love.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam startled awake with the pain between his shoulder blades. Dean was asleep in his arms and Sam didn't want to wake him by moving, but he couldn't help it. He needed to sit up.

"Sammy?" Dean slurred.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Sam apologized through clenched teeth.

Dean was fully awake now and turned on the light. Sam was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Hey...Sammy...you okay?" Dean asked in alarm and grew even more concerned when Sam turned to face him and he saw his pale and pain pinched face.

"I have this freaking pain between my shoulder blades. Do you think you can rub it for me?" Sam moaned.

Dean rubbed the area and then finally the one spot that Sam indicated hurt the most. Dean kept rubbing and rubbing and it seemed to help.

"You're so cold, babe" Dean said later as he helped Sam get comfortable against a mountain of pillows and wrapped him up in blankets. Sam had tried to lay down but the pain came back. The elevated position the pillows offered reduced the discomfort.

_Sam was scared. Dean was scared. They kept the light on._

At Sam's insistence, Dean laid down. He pretended to fall asleep. His mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. Finally, he heard a small switch in Sam's breathing and sat up.

"Calm down...calm down" Dean was screaming internally to himself as he stared at Sam. The blanket had fallen down and Dean's whole gaze fixated on Sam's scar, the one that curved around his heart and onto his back.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"Do you think we could go for a drive?" Sam smiled weakly.

"Anywhere you want, baby. You just tell me" Dean responded as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair off of Sam's forehead.

"The hospital."

To be continued.


	8. Sammy, Johnny and Dean

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your continued support of the story. It sure means a lot. :)

Isn't it wonderful that **Supernatural** has been renewed for a fifth seaon? I'm so, so excited and relieved. Another wonderful season with the Winchesters et al. :) :) :)

**Chapter Eight – Sammy, Johnny and Dean**

"Just think, you'll be able to re-do them in a brand new colour when you get home" Dean re-assured an upset Sam.

Once Sam had been assessed by the triage nurse, seen quickly by Doctor Webber, who co-incidentally Dean knew from his volunteer work at the shelter and sent for a battery of tests, including a cardiogram, an echo-cardiogram, blood work and a contrast dye CT scan, he had finally been assigned a tiny cubicle sized room in the main emergency department. Another nurse had come by with nail polish remover and cotton swabs.

"One way we use to monitor patient's oxygen levels, is through viewing the colour of their nail beds. You're going to need to remove the polish" she had explained as she handed Dean the remover and swabs before leaving.

"What new colour would Sammy like?" Dean asked as he finished removing the last of the polish and tossed the swabs in the garbage bin.

"Doesn't matter."

Dean stood up and put his arms gently around Sam's shoulders. "Of course it does. It matters to me and I know it matters to you."

Sam leaned into Dean and closed his eyes. "It hurts."

"I know it does, babe. The Doctor is going to be in shortly and we're going to get you all better" Dean soothed, stroking Sam's hair lightly.

It had been a hell of a ride to the hospital. Sam had pleaded with Dean before they had left the house, to clean him up a bit from their earlier lovemaking. Dean just wanted to get Sam to the hospital. He had refused to come by ambulance and that hadn't left Dean much choice.

As Dean had cleaned Sam and then helped him dress, he himself, could hear the fluid levels increasing with each breath that Sammy took. It was scary as hell and if the truth be told, he was more than a little relieved when the hospital had come into view.

They'd deal with whatever was coming their way – together, Dean thought fiercely as Sam hunched further against him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dr. Webber listened to Sam's heart once more before referring back to the test results. He was an older man with silver hair and a calming presence.

"Sam, your condition is called Pericarditis. The problem has been compounded by a build-up of fluid, which is called pericardial effusion. There is a thin layer of specialized tissue which covers the outer surfaces of the heart and it's called the pericardium. You're running an infection, which has compromised this tissue.

We're going to place you on an IV antibiotic drip in addition to a course of antibiotics to be taken orally."

Dr. Webber then looked at Sam and Dean.

"With your prior heart injury, there is already concern with its weakened condition. It didn't take much for the infection to gain a strong foothold.

We're going to keep you in for a few days to ensure that the medication takes full effect and for you to get some rest and to build your strength back up. I'm also going to prescribe something for the pain.

From this point on, young man, you are going to have to be _extra vigilant_ regarding your health and not taking any unnecessary actions that could result in a re-occurrence.

I see on your form that you do not have insurance. I want you to understand, that here at Mercy Hospital, no patient is ever turned away or not treated properly. You will receive the best care we can possibly give you, Sam. After all, we're not called Mercy without reason" Dr. Webber smiled warmly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't want to stay, Dean. I want to go home. I want to be with you, in our home" Sam whispered later after being transferred to his hospital floor room.

The room was nice and it was clean and there was a good-sized window for Sammy to look out at from his hospital bed.

Dean wanted nothing more in the world, then to bundle Sam up and take him home and curl him up good and tight under the blankets with him.

"Once the meds take effect and you've recovered, I'm going to scoop you up out of that bed and do things to you that'll make your head spin" Dean murmured softly.

Sam was hunched in that awkward and painful position, his face was pale and his eyes were pain filled.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, okay?"

"I'm not leaving you, Sammy. I'm going to stay here the whole time."

"Dean, you know how I worry about you. I want you to go home and get some rest. Promise me...please" Sam groaned as he tried to ease the pain by re-positioning himself on the bed.

"Sam?"

"Promise me."

"I promise, Sammy" Dean said hoarsely.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Fucking hell, why did I promise, Sammy?" Dean yelled through the empty house. This was the last place he wanted to be or should be. His place was next to Sam. However though, with him there, Sam was fighting to stay awake, which wasn't doing him any good. So, once Sammy had eventually drifted off, Dean had left.

Sleep was out of the question. Dean had thrown himself on the bed, hoping for some relief from the terrible and scary thoughts he was having. It wasn't working and he couldn't be alone with his thoughts any longer. He was letting his mind wander too far down a path that he didn't want it to go.

Their home was lonesome, empty. Dean got up and decided to clean – anything, to help keep his mind off his fears about Sammy.

He was hesitant to remove the bedding from their bed, but it was evident that lovemaking had taken place on the sheets, so Dean whipped them off and bundled the whole mass together for washing later.

He re-did the bed with fresh bedding and fluffed the pillows. He hung up and put away their clothing, with the exception of Sammy's nightgown, which he placed on the bed and Sam's hoodie, which he placed on himself. He put away the lube and washed and cleaned the butt plug before replacing it in the bedside table.

He dusted and vacuumed, as the load of laundry was cycling through. He did up the dishes that they hadn't had a chance to do before they had gone out, took out the garbage and the recyclable bin.

Dean cleaned the bathroom, set out new towels, looked at himself in the mirror and watched the tears fall as he thought of Sammy, ill and scared, in the hospital.

Pulling out the purchases they had gotten for Johnny that now seemed so long ago, Dean sat down at the kitchen table and undid them all from their plastic prisons. He smiled when he thought about how happy Johnny was going to be.

Retrieving Mr. M. from their room, Dean took him, along with the new toys and books and comics and arranged them in Johnny's room. After he was done, he looked around in satisfaction.

Still not even remotely tired, but feeling worn out nevertheless, Dean decided to cook and bake. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it, he took a long swig, before pulling out the utensils and ingredients for what he was going to make.

It was all going to be comfort food – good for the body and good for the soul.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

One meat pie and one root vegetable pie were cooling on the counter. Banana bread and zucchini loaves were in the oven baking.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, finalizing the list of groceries he was going to buy as soon as the store opened.

He kept looking over at the To-Do lists Sammy had started for their wedding. Sammy needed to get well, he needed to come home.

"Sammy" Dean moaned as he put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello, Sam" Dr. Webber greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Webber."

The Doctor took Sam's blood pressure, listened to his heart, checked his IV lines and then pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"How's the pain?"

"Not as bad, but still nothing great" Sam responded truthfully.

"It's going to take some time, Sam. You're going to have to be patient. The infection is a bad one, but we're getting it under control. What you need now young man is rest and sleep" Dr. Webber explained as he stood up and gently patted Sam's shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean put the last of the grocery bags in the trunk of the Impala before he climbed into the driver's seat. He caught a glimpse of plastic from the dashboard and reached over to retrieve the photos that Sam had wanted to protect from the rain.

Fingering the photo and extra copies, warmed Dean's heart, as he recalled that wonderful evening. Dean placed the photos beside him and turned on the car. He had two more stops to make before heading home.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam rested in his hospital bed, watching the IV drip down the tube and into his vein. He was trying his best to use an imagery technique that was supposed to help with healing. Each drop going into his system was one more drop towards getting better.

Frankly, Dean was his way to get better and he wanted to see him and hold him. He knew that this whole episode had overwhelmed his baby and he wanted to tell Dean that he didn't need to be strong for him, that they could be strong for each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean unpacked and put away all the groceries. The fridge and cupboards were stocked and filled once again. He wrapped up the pies and loaves and placed them in the freezer.

He set-up a tv table in their bedroom and arranged Sam's lists on it, so that nothing would get spilled on them.

He then took out the laundry and racked it to dry, before picking two small bouquets of flowers – he set one on the table and wrapped the ends of the other one in wet paper and tin foil – these he was bringing to the hospital for Sammy.

Grabbing a hammer from the drawer, Dean proceeded to hang up the little wooden "Our Home" sign that contained hooks for keys, in the entrance hallway. He smiled as he placed the extra keys on their respective hooks.

Finally, he opened the two picture frames he had purchased and inserted one of the photos into each. One he placed on Sam's dresser, the other he was taking to the hospital for Sam. The original he placed into Sammy's purse.

That was it, he was done. He was rumpled and unshaven and crumbling with worry and fear. Dean was also determined. He was going to spend time with Sammy and that was all there was to it, as he marched down the stairs with the photo frame and flowers and headed out.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam could feel himself being watched. Opening his eyes he looked at a distraught Dean standing in the doorway. His whole appearance was dishevelled, his cheeks tracked with multiple tear stains and there was a small fresh cut on Dean's lip. He was holding a picture frame in one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other. "For you" Dean heaved as he held the objects out, but continued to stand where he was.

Sam felt a lump knot in his throat. The man he loved so deeply was clearly suffering.

"Hey you" Sam called out gently and spread his arms.

Dean surged forward, placed the objects on the hospital nightstand and then lowered one of the bed guardrails and cuddled carefully into those loving and waiting arms. Leaning his forehead against Sam's, Dean struggled not to cry.

"You're not planning on going anywhere without me, right?" Dean choked.

"Not a chance" Sam soothed.

Dean was on the verge of collapse in Sam's arms. Sam could feel Dean's heart beating rapidly against his own chest.

"S'kay...s'kay...Dean, I'm going to be okay."

Nodding his head was all Dean could manage and Sam got that.

They huddled together and took strength from each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Boys, have you got everything?" Linney called out to each of them.

All confirmed they had and were ready to go.

They were leaving earlier then they had originally planned. The rain had unfortunately caused some leaking in the cabin sleeping area and until it dried out properly, it wasn't prudent to stay.

Each boy had called their family to let them know they would be returning earlier than thought. Only Johnny was unable to reach anyone, so he left a message.

"We'll stop for something to eat on the way home. Let's go" Linney exclaimed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Stroking delicately at Dean's injured lip, Sam lowered his head slightly, trying to catch Dean's eye. It didn't work. Dean was rubbing gingerly at where the IV tube entered the top of Sam's hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Not now, but it hurt like a Mother when they inserted it" Sam grimaced as he recalled the burn of the initial needle and fluid drip.

The pillows were slipping out from behind him and Sam groaned slightly with the loss of them. Dean sat up and jumped out of bed quickly. "Did I hurt you? Sammy?" he cried out in alarm as he looked down at Sam in fear.

Sam managed to clasp Dean's wrist and he was dismayed to feel Dean's pulse racing so rapidly.

"It wasn't you. Babe, please, you've got to calm down" Sam begged. "The pillows shifted, that's all."

Dean bit his injured lip without thinking, the one he had bitten so hard earlier to keep from screaming when he thought about what was happening and Sam watched the pain slide over _his _guy's face like a mask.

Reaching into his water cup and fishing out a piece of ice, Sam gently tugged Dean down and applied the cold cube to the hurt area before re-placing it with his warm lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean dragged himself up the stairs and unlocked the door after returning from visiting Sam. He was so exhausted and consumed with worry that he didn't even know how he was breathing. He wanted to fall where he stood and make things go back to the way they were.

Sighing deeply, he saw the light blinking from the answering machine. It indicated that three messages were waiting for his attention. "Shit, what now?"

Message number one was from Mr. De Lucca, with a status update. Everything was going along well with the work at the restaurant, but they had run into some problems with the new door for the walk-in freezer. There would be a couple of extra paid days off because of it. Dean couldn't have been more pleased. One less worry right now.

The second message was from the school that Sam would be attending. Because of all the rain, they had experienced some flooding on their lower floor. Classes scheduled to start the following week were being postponed until the matter was resolved. "Thank God" Dean exclaimed to the empty room.

The final message was from Johnny. Dean smiled when he heard his voice on the machine. "Sammy, Daddy, it's me – Johnny. It rained and rained and rained and our beds got wet, so we're coming home. Tell Mr. Munchkin too. Love you, bye."

Coming home? Now? He glanced out the window to Linney's place. It was dark, except for the small glow of the porch light, which hadn't been on while she had been away.

Dean glanced at the clock. It was way too late to go over there now or even call, without giving her a heart attack. He knew Johnny would be safe and well looked after until he could get him in a few hours time.

Dean took off his shoes and climbed into bed, without changing out of his clothes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Linney, the car is there now. I'm going to go home" Johnny called out excitedly as he glanced out the living room window and spotted the Impala.

"Thank you for a swell time. I loved it" Johnny said happily as he hugged Linney. "I'm glad you did, Johnny. I had a great time too" Linney exclaimed as she hugged him back tightly. Picking up his suitcase and sleeping bag Johnny then headed out the door.

Linney watched to make sure he made it home and inside okay before closing her own door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sammy...Daddy, I'm home" Johnny yelled out as he dropped his things on the floor and closed the door.

There was no answer.

"Are you hiding on me?"

"Sammy?"

"Daddy?"

Johnny wasn't sure what he should do. He decided he would be brave and started to look for them.

He saw Dean on the bed and felt an overwhelming rush of relief as he went over and threw himself against him.

"Daddy" Johnny hummed as he rubbed his face against Dean's cheek.

"Huh?" Dean slurred as he struggled awake and fought for clarity.

"Hiya buddy. Welcome home" Dean greeted as he pulled Johnny into a big bear hug and hugged him tightly.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I had the best time ever. It was so much fun and we had s'mores. I never had s'mores before and they're really, really good" Johnny giggled happily as he kissed the side of Dean's neck and then stood back up and looked around.

"Where's Sammy?"

Dean sat up and patted the spot beside him. Johnny sat down and looked questioningly at Dean, who took his hand and held it tightly.

"Buddy, Sammy had to go to the hospital for a little while. He has an infection that hurt his heart, BUT, he's getting better now and he's going to be fine and he'll be home very, very soon" Dean explained carefully and watched with sadness as Johnny's face collapsed.

"No" Johnny cried out and pitched himself against Dean. "I want Sammy" he sobbed brokenly as Dean rocked him back and forth.

"We're going to go see him, fella. We'll go right now" Dean soothed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny was quiet – too quiet – on the drive to the hospital. He looked out the car window the whole way there.

He held Dean's hand as they walked through the hospital parking lot, into the building and up to the floor.

"Sammy's right here, buddy" Dean indicated as they stopped outside the room in the hallway. Johnny was squeezing Dean's hand. His fear was unmistakable.

Hearing the familiar and welcoming voices outside his room, Sam put on his best smile.

"Sammy! Are you gonna be okay? Does it hurt?" Johnny cried as he came into the room and leaned over and hugged his big brother.

"It's so good to see you!" Sam said happily as he held Johnny. "I'm going to be okay. It hurts a little bit..." at this Johnny winced and Sam held him tighter, "...but seeing you is helping to make me better. Did you have a good time at camp? I want to hear all about it" Sam asked.

Johnny sat back on the bed and Dean pulled up a chair, as Johnny recounted his camp adventures. He had clearly had the time of his life. His eyes were bright, his voice was happy and his laughter a delight, particularly when he advised about how much he loved s'mores.

"Hey, what's this?" Johnny asked as he rubbed his fingers over Sam's ring. "You didn't have that before, Sammy."

Sam smiled at Johnny and then at Dean. "Dean asked me to marry him and I said yes" Sam explained and watched Johnny carefully for his reaction.

Johnny hung his head and slipped off the bed. "Daddy, do you have some money so I can get a drink? I saw a machine in the hall."

"How about I go get you the drink and you stay here with Sammy" Dean said with concern as he looked at a troubled Sam.

Johnny sat down on Dean's chair and put his head and arms on the side of Sam's bed.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he gently stroked the top of Johnny's head.

"Nothing."

"Well, nothing seems like a lot of something, so spill."

"Daddy was supposed to take care of you when I went to camp. He promised that nothing would happen to you and that he would take care of you and Mr. Munchkin and he didn't. You got hurt" Johnny explained, just as Dean was coming in the door with his drink and heard everything.

The stricken look on Dean's face caused Sam to let out a small gasp. Dean turned quickly and left the room.

"Johnny, look at me" Sam said as he lifted Johnny's chin so he could see his little brother's face. "This isn't Dean's fault. I got an infection and I'm here because it was Dean who took care of me and got me here. You know how much he loves you and me, Johnny, you know this" Sam said earnestly.

Johnny looked at Sam contritely. "I know that, Sammy."

"Are you okay then with us getting married?"

"Yes. I want you and Dad to get married."

Sam smiled at his little brother. "You know, nothing will ever change things between us. I'm always going to be your big brother and I'll always, always, always love you" Sam grinned. "Now give me a hug."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know buddy, he's been gone a long time" Sam responded, more anxious then he was letting on to Johnny.

"I'm going to go look for him, but I wanted to show you something first. It was gonna be a surprise, but I'll surprise you here" Johnny said as he undid his shirt and lifted up Sam's blanket, so that it was darker and the surprise could be seen.

"That is so cool" Sam admired as he felt tiny pin pricks of fluid gather at the corner of his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I looked all over for you, Daddy" Johnny said in relief as he came to sit on the floor in front of Dean.

Tilting his head and looking closely at Dean he knew something wasn't right. "Sammy wants to see you."

Dean smiled weakly down at the face in front of him, before opening and handing him the now semi warm drink.

"Thank you" Johnny said after the first sip.

Placing the drink down on the floor he began to fidget with the bottom of Dean's jeans. "I was mad at you because you said you would take care of Sammy for me and I didn't think you did. But Sammy told me that it wasn't your fault, he told me about how you took care of him, just like you promised" Johnny's voice broke as he tugged harder at the stray threads on Dean's jeans.

Dean slipped off the chair and onto the floor. Gathering Johnny into his arms, he rocked him lightly. "Sammy getting sick scared me too, champ. I felt like I had broken my promise to you. I love you and Sammy so much and I wish this hadn't happened. I want Sammy home with us."

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean whispered and Johnny nodded.

"Would you like to be my Best Man at the wedding?"

Johnny looked at him in confusion. "Best Man?"

Dean chuckled as he explained what a Best Man was.

"Oh yes I would like to be. Thank you, Dad. Let's go tell Sammy" Johnny said excitedly as he jumped up and accidentally spilled his drink. "Uh-oh!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you another" Dean smiled as he grabbed some kleenex from the dispenser and mopped up the spill.

Throwing his arm around Johnny's shoulders, they stood together in front of the drink machine as Johnny made his selection. Dean gave him the money and Johnny inserted the coins and pressed the buttons.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for my Best Man" Dean acknowledged happily as they made their way back to Sam's room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Guess what? I'm going to be the Best Man at your guys' wedding" Johnny yelled excitedly as he walked into Sam's room and sat on the bed.

"You are?" Sam feigned surprise.

"Yup" Johnny said between sips of his drink. "Can you hold this? I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Dean...I..." Sam started as Johnny closed the bathroom door.

"We got it all sorted out, Sam" Dean said, smiling softly.

"You know that none of this is your fault and that's what I told Johnny and I also told him that you love us both very much and take good care of us" Sam was insistent on explaining.

"I guess I was feeling guilty and Johnny put into words what I was feeling" Dean murmured.

"Stop feeling guilty, it's an infection, Dean and I'm going to get better and when I get home, look out _lover boy_, you better make sure you're ready" Sam grinned.

"Oh, I _love it_ when you talk like that," Dean purred as he kissed Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sammy" a yawning Johnny said as he kissed Sam goodbye. "I'll go wait at the elevator."

"Give me another kiss" Sam asked and Johnny turned back and happily complied before heading out the door.

"You get some rest" Sam told Dean.

"You too" Dean replied as he placed gentle, fluttery kisses all over Sam's face.

"Dad, c'mon" an exasperated Johnny could be heard.

"I think I'm being summoned" Dean chuckled as he gave Sam one final kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was clearing off the table when he heard Johnny's delighted scream from the bedroom. "Yahoo!"

They had just finished the burgers and fries they'd picked up on the way home and Johnny was anxious to see Mr. M.

Dean went to join him and share in his excitement.

Johnny was surrounded by his new toys and books and comics. His eyes were dancing and his cheeks were flushed with excitement. He was a ball of energy and Dean's heart filled as he sat down beside him.

"They're from Sammy and me" Dean said as Johnny reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you so much, Daddy" Johnny yelped.

He didn't know which new item to try out first, until Dean picked up one of the action figures and they decided to have a duel, which Johnny won.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"How about a bath before bed?" Dean suggested.

"But I don't want a bath" an overtired Johnny moaned later that evening.

"How about a quick shower then?"

"No" Johnny said firmly.

Dean was in the bathroom getting the water ready. Johnny was over excited and Dean felt it would help him relax and get some sleep.

"It'll help you sleep" Dean responded.

"No, and you can't make me. I can't tell you why I can't have one, but I can't" Johnny challenged.

"Fine then. Go get ready for bed and I'll be in to tuck you in" Dean sighed.

"No, I don't want to go to bed. I want to play with my things" Johnny declared as he stood at the bathroom door and watched Dean turn off the tap.

"It's too late for this. We both need to get some rest. Tomorrow you can play with your things" Dean said as he took hold of Johnny's hand and steered him out of the bathroom.

Johnny tried to yank his hand free. Twisting this way and that, Dean held on. Johnny gave one final hard yank and Dean was forced to let go.

The loss of balance caused Johnny to lurch backwards and bang his head against the bathroom door.

They both stood there in suspended animation, before Johnny grabbed the back of his head. Lips turning down, he didn't cry at that moment, but the mournful look he gave Dean, cut Dean to his very being. Moving towards Johnny with his arm extended, Dean wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Leave me alone" Johnny cried as he flinched away from Dean's touch and manoeuvred out of his impending grasp and ran to his bedroom, Dean looking on helplessly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a heart tugging scene that greeted him as he walked into Johnny's room, who was sprawled across his bed, crying his heart out.

"Go away" Johnny wailed.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, buddy and then I'll leave" Dean said softly.

"No" Johnny screamed before flipping over onto his side facing away from Dean.

Dean came up behind Johnny and leaned in close, running his fingers gently over the back of Johnny's head. There was a tiny bump at the base of Johnny's skull. "Ouch" Johnny sobbed as he pushed at Dean's hands.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Johnny" Dean apologized, almost in tears himself.

Johnny huddled his trembling shoulders together and buried his tear-stained face into Mr. M. He was getting more upset by the moment. "It was gonna be a good surprise" Johnny cried brokenly.

"What was?" Dean begged. Johnny just cried all the harder.

"I know you're upset, buddy, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll leave you alone now, but if you need anything, I'm right here for you, no matter what, no matter when" Dean said tenderly, as he kissed the injured area of Johnny's head.

Placing the comforter over Johnny, Dean then left his room.

No one wants to see someone they love and care about in such turmoil. Dean was terribly upset.

Sitting in the darkness of the living room, he huddled beneath the couch blanket, listening as Johnny cried himself to sleep.

"God..." Dean groaned.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A scream of pure fright wretched Dean from an unplanned sleep. It was pitch black in the living room.

"Daddy left me" Johnny's shattered voice filled the air.

Scrambling up from the couch, Dean ran for Johnny's room. Blinded momentarily by the bedroom light that he flicked on, it took a few seconds for him to realize that Johnny was not in his room, but was in his and Sam's room.

"I'm here, Johnny, I'm here" Dean called out, flicking on the lamp in the living room. It gave just enough cast-off light into the bedroom.

Johnny was kneeling on their bed, with Mr. M. tucked tightly to his chest.

"What? Where did you..." Johnny started before the tears began.

"I was on the couch, so I could be closer to you, in case you needed me" Dean explained gently. "I must have fallen asleep and didn't hear you when you got up."

Johnny lowered Mr. M. and looked at Dean. His shirt had come unbuttoned and the left side of his chest was displaying some type of something, it was hard to tell. One thing was certain, it was done with a glow in the dark material.

"What's that on your chest?" Dean asked softly as he slowly edged towards the bed and sat down. "My surprise" Johnny whispered. "It doesn't matter" he gulped.

"But it does. Can I see?" Dean asked as he reached out cautiously to pull back Johnny's shirt further.

The script was printed sideways, self done by Johnny, the wording encircled in a big heart.

Johnny looked down at his chest. "All my friends did it too. Barry said we had to wait until it got dark and not to go into water or it would be gone" Johnny explained and Dean felt his heart hit the floor.

"I showed it to Sammy at the hospital and he said it was cool. It says: Sammy, Daddy Dean, Johnny. I put it right on my heart, where we live" Johnny whispered.

That did it for Dean. He pulled Johnny out of his kneeling position and into a lying one. Laying down beside him, he fit Johnny into his arms. "I love your surprise, buddy. You did a really nice job on it. Do you know that you're the best person in the whole world and I love you more than you'll ever know. You and Sammy live in my heart too" Dean cooed, as he wiped away Johnny's tears with the sleeve of Sam's hoodie.

"I'm so sorry I wrecked your surprise. I promise I'll never make you do something you don't want to again" Dean whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is going to help make you feel better" Dean explained later as he poured the liquid onto a spoon and fed it to Johnny. Johnny had said his head hurt and Dean decided a spoonful of liquid Tylenol wouldn't hurt. Swallowing, Johnny smiled at Dean. "Thank you" he said in a small voice. Dean smiled at him, not trusting himself to speak, his emotions close to the edge. He had meant it earlier when he had said that both Johnny and Sammy lived in his heart too.

"Did you want to sleep in here tonight or in your own room?

"My own room, Dad. You snore too loud, just like Sam" Johnny advised as he climbed off the bed, gathered Mr. M. and headed back to his room.

It didn't take long for Johnny to fall asleep. "Sleep tight, baby boy" Dean whispered as he kissed Johnny's forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been three days since Sam had been admitted and each day he was steadily improving, so much so, that the IV had been removed. Dean was looking a bit better also. He had showered and shaved and the shadows under his eyes weren't as dark. Sam's hoodie had now become Dean's. When he wasn't with Sammy, he wanted to be as close to him in as many other ways as possible.

Johnny was at school. He would be in to visit later.

Dean and Sam were having a heart-to-heart discussion. Dean had explained about what had happened with Johnny, the delay in classes starting and the problem with the freezer door at the restaurant. Dean knew Sam well enough to know that he had something on his mind.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked as he titled Sam's face closer to his own.

Dean's freckles were having a mesmerizing effect on Sam. He knew the shapes and sizes of each of them and he never tired of looking at them.

"Sam?"

Sam looked into the green eyes that took his breath away.

"I'm worried about three things" Sam huffed and Dean waited.

"With me taking ill, I realized that if anything happened, Johnny would have no one legally to look after him. Dean, would you be willing to become his legal guardian if anything happens to me?

Are you sure you still want to marry me with my heart condition?

If you still want to marry me, what are we going to do about a ring for you?" Sam asked worriedly.

Thumbing at one of Sam's beloved dimples, Dean smiled back at the worried face in front of him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Okay? Nothing! But I know what a worrier you are, so I would be honoured and privileged to become Johnny's legal guardian.

Secondly babe, there's no way in hell that you'd be able to shake me from marrying you – heart condition or not.

As far as the ring goes, I would really like to use my Grandfather's ring. I loved and respected him. My Granddad was a really good guy.

Now, is there anything else? Anything at all?" Dean asked as he smiled at Sam.

Sam reached out and hugged Dean. His strength was clearly coming back Dean noted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sam breathed into his ear. "I feel one hundred per cent better now. I don't have any other worries at the moment, well, except for maybe one." Dean could feel Sam's smile against the side of his neck. "Will I be getting back my hoodie?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Early morning sunlight filtered through the house as Sam unlocked the door and let himself in.

He took off his shoes and placed the bag of medication, instructions and picture frame on the kitchen counter and smiled as he looked around.

Two action figures were resting on their sides on the kitchen table, along with empty coke tins and a Pringles original flavour potato chips tin.

He walked quietly into Johnny's room and smiled down at his little brother. Pulling the discarded covers back over Johnny, Sam kissed his forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam stood in the entranceway to their bedroom and observed Dean. He was asleep on his side, wearing the hoodie and hugging Sam's nightgown.

Walking over and squatting next to the bed, Sam lightly traced the thin line of drool running down the side of Dean's chin.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam, not sure if he was dreaming.

"Sammy?" he rasped

"It's me, baby. I didn't mean to wake you. I got sprung early. Dr. Webber was on early morning rounds and green lit my release, under certain conditions" Sam said rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "And then, Estelle, you know, the cute little dark haired nurse that thinks you're _so_ hot" Sam smirked as Dean preened, she drove me home. Shift changes were going on, so it worked out perfect."

Dean hurriedly stood up and kissed Sam over and over before hugging him.

"You should have called me, I would have come and got you."

"Dean..."

"Sammy..."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean and Sam faced each other under the blankets, gently caressing and touching and kissing. Sam was in his nightgown and Dean had discarded the hoodie. After all, he had the real thing back, in the form of Sam lying warm and well in their bed.

Sammy was alive. Prayers were answered. A birthday party was going to be happening, Sam was going to be going to school, Dean would be returning to his job and they were going to be getting married.

Sliding his arms around Sam's chest, Dean moved in closer and marvelled at the sound of Sam's heart, steady and sure.

To be continued.


	9. Whirlwinds and Merriment

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful and heart warming support of this story. I sincerely appreciate it. I wanted to let you know, that there is one chapter remaining, after this one.

**Chapter Nine – Whirlwinds and Merriment**

Dean's hand is deep in Sam's hair, rubbing and scratching. The touch is meant to be reassuring and comforting. It is. Sam's eyes have been closing off and on since he's been home and under Dean's touch. He's curled up good and tight against the man who owns his heart.

The world has narrowed down to just the two of them, like this, cuddled up to one and other, under the blankets.

"I'm _so, so_ glad you're home" Dean whispers.

"Ummm...me too" Sam hums as he reaches over and kisses Dean.

The exchanged kisses are gentle and light and then Dean smiles against Sam's warm lips. "I think I hear someone waking up. Let's pretend we're asleep. Johnny will be so excited when he knows you're home, Sammy" Dean said as he threw the blanket over their heads and waited.

Loud yawning and heavy walking could be heard as Johnny came to the bedroom door.

"Dad, are you awake?" Johnny called out softly.

"Dad?" the voice called out again, this time from the bottom of the bed, before a cry of sheer excitement and delight was yelled.

"One, two, three, four...tickle, tickle" an exuberant Johnny yelled as he reached down and tickled the exposed two sets of feet peeking out from under the covers.

Jumping on top of the huddled pile, Johnny pulled back the covers, exposing two laughing bodies.

"SAMMY!!!" Johnny cried, as he threw himself on top of his big brother and hugged the life out of him. "You're home...you're home" he kept repeating over and over excitedly.

Between both Sam and Dean, they were able to manoeuvre Johnny between the two of them. "You bet I'm home, buddy and I'm never leaving you again" Sam advised. "We were going to surprise you when you woke up. What gave us away?"

"Both you and Daddy had your feet showing" Johnny giggled, before turning his attention to Dean.

"Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, champ" Dean greeted as he kissed Johnny's flushed cheek.

"So I hear someone's birthday is coming up. Sammy and I were thinking that you might want to have a party with your friends. What do you think?"

Johnny hesitated before answering. "Sure. That sounds good."

Sam and Dean looked at each other over Johnny. His response was not what they were expecting.

"Something on your mind, fella?" Sam asked softly.

Johnny huffed slightly before sitting up and turning, so that he was facing both the guys, who were now sitting up also.

"A party sounds great, but...but, would it be okay if the party was just the three of us?" Johnny asked. "I like my friends, but I love my family and I want it just to be the three of us, okay?"

Dean reached out and swept the bangs gently away from Johnny's forehead. Sam took Johnny's hands in his own.

"You have to be the BEST guy in the world" Sam concluded as he watched his little brother. "Seconded" Dean agreed. A radiant smile spread across Johnny's face.

"Could we go to that place, Dad in the mall where we had a soft drink and could we maybe have pizza or hamburgers?"

Dean looked at the smiling face in front of him. "We can do anything you want, buddy. How would you like to have an ice cream cake for your birthday?" Dean asked. "And get your hair coloured purple?" Sam chimed in.

Johnny looked like he was about to explode with excitement. "Thank you...thank you...I would love it. LOVE IT ALL!!!" Johnny enthused before wrapping his arms around both Sam and Dean and hugging them tightly.

"Anything special you want for your birthday?" Dean asked.

"I have it already, Dad, with you and Sammy" Johnny explained.

After a comment like that, another group hug was certainly in order, as Dean tugged Johnny and then Sam into the circle of his arms.

The hugging extended for a few minutes, before Johnny started to squirm. "I really, really gotta go pee now" Johnny advised as he slipped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. "Can you go for me while you're there?" Dean called out. "DAD!"

Dean and Sam exchanged grins.

"I'm back" Johnny said a few minutes later as he climbed up on the foot of the bed and knelt down. "I want to make you guys breakfast, so stay in bed, okay. Don't move. It's gonna be a surprise."

Dean tugged Sam back down into his arms and started kissing him.

"Dad, where's the peanut butter?" Johnny called out.

"In the cupboard near the fridge."

"Thank you."

Dean resumed one of his favourite activities. Sam's lips were warm and waiting.

"Dad, where's the...?"

"In the fridge, on the bottom door shelf" Dean yelled out and laughed as he heard Johnny's giggles.

"I hope he was asking for the jam" Dean whispered to Sam.

Johnny had flipped the radio on and the music was echoing into the bedroom. "When you're well enough, don't forget I'm going to teach you how to dance" Dean reminded Sam.

Before Sam had a chance to reply, Johnny bopped into room, grooving to Jackie Wilson's _Higher and Higher_, the plates of pb and j sandwiches held at precarious angles.

Dean jumped out of bed to help Johnny. Taking the plates and placing them on the end of the bed, he joined in the dancing, much to Sam's enjoyment. Two people he loved wholeheartedly, here with him, dancing in a moment of time – things were sure looking up.

The breakfast-in-bed sandwiches and milk weren't half bad either. After all, everything made with love always tastes that much better.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"But I don't want to go to school today" Johnny advised. "I want to stay home with Sammy."

Dean could sure understand that. He didn't want to let Sammy out of his sight either.

"How about we work out a deal. You go to school in the morning, then come home at noon and you can watch Sammy. I'll stay home in the morning and then I have to pick a few things up in the afternoon and that way we both can make sure Sam is not alone."

"Okay. I'll be back at twelve o'clock. See, Dad, twelve" Johnny explained as he pointed to the twelve on the clock.

"Roger that" Dean confirmed and fluffed Johnny's hair before he headed out the door and over to Linney's.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, I thought you would be asleep by now" Dean said as he walked into the bedroom and joined Sam on the bed.

"I think it's all the excitement keeping me awake and the fact that I'm _so_ glad to be home" Sam responded as he trailed a fingertip down the side of Dean's face.

"I've been thinking about our wedding" Sam stated shyly.

"I'm all ears" Dean said as he snuggled down into the bed and pulled Sam against him.

"For the guests, I was thinking we should invite Mrs. Vitteria, Mr. De Lucca, Linney, Peaches and I was wondering about anyone at the restaurant or that guy you know, Rocco."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Then, for the food, I was wondering what you wanted?"

"Anything you want is fine with me, Sammy."

Sam hugged Dean tighter.

"How about sandwiches and we could make them into little cookie cutter shapes and for some of them maybe we could put cream cheese in them with cherries in the middle and for drinks, I was thinking of juices and soda water.

Then for the cake, we could make a vanilla one with cherries and chocolate in it."

Dean took a moment before responding and Sam lifted his head and looked worriedly at Dean.

"Dean?"

Looking down into the worried combination of light brown and hazel eyes, Dean smiled.

"It all sounds wonderful, Sammy. I was just thinking though that we could probably afford to have someone make it for us, if you want. I don't want you doing too much."

And there it was, the love and concern that Dean had for _his guy_, that made Sam's heart soar in every positive way.

"I'm fine, baby, I really am. I promise I'll take things slow, k'ay?"

"K'ay. I'm going to hold you to that" Dean grinned.

"For the invitations, I was thinking maybe we could get copies made of our photo and place them in paper letter frames and Johnny could colour the paper and you and I could write them out. That way, the three of us would be involved in the process of sharing the best news EVER with our friends."

"_Good God, I love you_" Dean exclaimed before laying Sam flat out on the bed and smothering him with kisses.

"Climb on top of me" Sam murmured.

Dean paused. "It's too early _for that_, Sam, you just got home from the hospital and besides, I don't want to hurt you."

Sam clasped Dean's face. "I wasn't thinking about doing that. Well, maybe just a little, but it's more that I want to hold you next to me – just hold you and feel you against me. And for the record, I know you won't hurt me, so get that thought right out of your head. My heart's good, babe and the meds are helping to get rid of the infection. Now come on, climb on" Sam instructed.

Dean did as he was asked and positioned himself on top of Sammy, who then snaked his arms around Dean's back and spread his legs a bit wider, so that Dean feel deeper against him.

The only sound that could be heard in the house was that of Sammy humming softly to Dean.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I have a To-Do List. I actually have a To-Do List" Dean delightedly thought to himself as he looked down at Sam's writing and smiled. Sam had crossed out the word To and replaced it with Honey, so it was now technically a Honey-Do List.

Johnny, as promised, had come home on time and was holed up with Sam and Mr. M. in their bed. He was planning on reading some comic books to Sammy and he assured Dean that he would take good care of him.

Dean had taken out the meat pie and root vegetable pie for their meal later on, along with the zucchini loaf.

"Excuse me, Johnny's Daddy, you're going to take me for a ride in your car sometime, right?" Barry asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Dean responded. "I was thinking maybe after you're finished class next week, we'd go for a spin. How does that sound?"

"EXCELLENT!" came the excited response, as Barry ran off back to Linney's.

Chuckling, Dean got into the Impala, tucked the list in his pocket and started on his errand run. Between gathering things for the wedding and Johnny's birthday, it was going to be a busy time and Dean was really looking forward to it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, what story would you like me to read you first, Sammy?" Johnny inquired as he gazed over at his big brother.

"How about the one where Superman dances" Sam responded and waited.

Johnny looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Sam, how many times do I have to tell you that Superman doesn't dance. He saves the world, Sammy. I'll read you this one" Johnny advised as he picked up the ragged copy that had been with them since the beginning.

It was part of the wonderful routine that they both enjoyed, the back and forth teasing, whenever Johnny was going to read to Sam.

Johnny had also brought in his new ones too and they were being saved to read to Sam later on.

Settling in beside his big brother on the bed, with Mr. Munchkin on his other side, Johnny began the story.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was making good time. Things were going along nicely and he was done with everything he had needed to purchase or to do, including a few items he had added of his own.

Sitting down on one of the nearby benches, he took a few moments to just sit and silently give thanks for everything that had come into his life, since the arrival of Sam and Johnny. It was good, real good.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The house was quiet when Dean returned. Peeking into the bedroom to make sure everything was okay he smiled when he saw both brothers asleep, before returning to the kitchen and slipping the ice cream birthday cake into the freezer, along with the multiple loaves of bread he had gotten on sale, for use with their wedding sandwiches.

Reaching into the green enviro cloth bag, Dean took out two packages and ripped them open. One was a magnetic fridge calendar and the other was a set of magnetic fridge poetry. Sorting through the words, Dean got the one he was looking for and placed the receipt for the pictures to be used in their invitations under the word Wedding.

He then selected the words I Love You and placed them on the fridge too. The others he scooped into a bowl and placed it on the counter. They could all have fun leaving each other messages with the magnetic words.

Retrieving the roll of quarters out of the bag, Dean carefully placed them in a slotted opening jar and wrote Fun Money on the top. Ten dollars to start it off, more to come, as they were able.

He placed the purple hair colouring for Johnny in the washroom and Johnny's birthday presents in the closet and tucked the light plum coloured nail polish for Sammy in his pocket, before making his way back to the bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean set about gently re-arranging the blankets over Sam and Johnny. Bending in, he kissed Sam and then walked around and leaned down to kiss Johnny, when he realized he was awake and looking at him.

"Sammy's sleeping" Johnny mouthed as Dean nodded.

"Did you want to join me in the living room or did you want to stay with Sammy?" Dean whispered into Johnny's ear.

"I'll stay with Sammy for now and then come see you later" Johnny whispered back before kissing Dean's cheek and smiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Supper was ready and waiting by the time the two guys woke up. Dean had been able to wrap Johnny's presents and write in his card and get it ready for Sam to sign. Johnny's big day was coming quickly. Dean had picked some flowers from the backyard and had set them on the table. Everything looked good.

He hadn't had a chance to shower and he knew he was smelling a bit gamy, but there just simply hadn't been any time. He'd grab one later.

"Something smells delicious" Sam called out from the bedroom.

"I'm starving" Johnny threw in.

"Come and get it" Dean called back as he finished pouring the glasses of milk and putting Sam's pills beside his plate.

Two tousled haired guys emerged, wiping sleep out of their eyes and smiling at Dean before taking turns using the bathroom and then sitting down at the table. Sam was back first.

As Dean walked by on his way to serving the food, Sam's nostrils flared with the raw and manly smell. Clasping Dean's wrist and pulling him onto his knee, Sam's hands roamed over Dean's body as he buried his nose against Dean's neck, inhaling deeply.

"I know. I smell. I'll take a shower later" Dean said, misunderstanding Sam's reaction.

"Not a chance in hell babe. I love this smell on you. It hits me in all the right ways and right places. One of the times you came to visit me in the hospital, it almost sent me over the edge right then and there. It's a huge turn-on" Sam advised as he nuzzled deeper against Dean's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah" Sam confirmed and Dean felt the truth of his words at Sam's hardening beneath him.

"Recovering or not, I'm seeing you later in the bedroom, babe" Sam groaned.

Johnny chose that moment to walk in and the phrase "A delightful person complicates a wonderful situation", sprang to Dean's mind, as he gently swatted at Sam's hands, causing them both to burst out laughing and Johnny to roll his eyes good naturedly.

"Hey, what's this?" Johnny asked as he stopped at the fridge, on his way to his seat. Dean walked over and Sam followed, coming to stand behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist. Resting his chin on Dean's shoulder, Sam took a closer look at what Johnny was asking about. He could feel Dean's face heating up.

"Well, since we're a family, I thought we needed to have a calendar, so we can keep track of what each other is doing and then I thought it would be fun to have all these word magnets so that we can leave each other messages..." Dean walked over closer to the counter and Sam stayed attached to him "...See, these are all the extra words and letters we can have fun with and this here is a jar that I thought we could put our loose change in and make it our fun jar, for anything we want to do" Dean concluded as he looked at Johnny and placed his hands over Sam's forearms.

Sam was looking at the wording Dean had selected and the receipt tucked under the Wedding word and hugged him closer

"You're the best, Dad" Johnny admired as he took the pen and printed his birthday on the calendar. "When are you guys getting married? I want to put it on."

Dean swerved his neck to look at Sam. They hadn't discussed an actual date, just that it would be sooner than later.

"How about this date?" Sam said as he pointed to the calendar. "Yes" Dean agreed as he turned in the circle of Sam's arms and kissed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Supper had been a fun affair, full of light-hearted banter and warm touches. At some point during the meal, Sam had agreed to colour Johnny's hair, assuring both Johnny and Dean that it wasn't too much for him to do. Which is how it came to pass, that Johnny fell asleep in his own bed, with a pocket mirror opened on his chest.

The purple hair was a huge hit and Johnny kept looking at himself in disbelief and pure excitement that he was now sporting his favourite colour on his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table. They'd just finished writing out their wedding invites. Once Johnny finished colouring them and they got the picture inserts back, the neatly stacked pile could then be mailed out.

Inserting his hand into Sam's, Dean ran his thumb lightly over the top. "Doing okay?"

"Always."

Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulled out the nail polish and gave it to Sam, who grinned widely.

"Thanks, babe. I love the colour."

"Hoped you would."

"I know I was a jerk back in the hospital and I'm glad you didn't listen to me" Sam grimaced.

"You weren't a jerk, Sammy. You were sick and scared. But it's all behind us now and you're going to be back to feeling one hundred per cent better real soon" Dean said in a gentle voice as he tilted his head and observed his husband to be, eagerly applying the new polish.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked as he held up his hands for Dean's viewing.

"It looks great, Sammy." Dean could see the want in Sam's eyes.

"C'mere, baby" Dean asked.

Straddling Dean's lap, Sam rested against him.

"Hang on" Dean whispered as he picked up a surprised Sam and carried him into the darkened bedroom. Laying his precious cargo down on the bed, Dean stripped down and then closed their bedroom door, before climbing in beside Sam.

"Can't get enough of you...never enough" Sam moaned as Dean lifted his nightgown up and over his head.

"We're going...to...take...this...slow" Dean managed to get out in little gasps. Sam was kissing and licking his way over Dean's body, stopping here and there to apply love bites to the stimulated flesh.

Lower and lower he moved until he felt the coarse hair of Dean's groin region and came up close to Dean's personal and unique smell. It set something feral off in Sammy as he buried his face further in deeply against the area. He could feel his own member heavy and leaking with pre cum. He wasn't going to last long.

"_God...Sammy_" Dean hissed as he fisted Sam's hair in his hands.

"Roll onto your side for me, Sam" Dean begged as he manoeuvred Sam up from his current position and onto his side.

Fishing the lube out of the bedside drawer, Dean rapidly applied it to his fingers and swelling dick. Kissing the hollow of Sam's ear, he slid his first finger in, followed closely by the second. Sam is rocking back into his fingers and wiggles. Dean pulls out and circles Sam's rim before re-inserting his fingers and circling them slowly within a trembling Sam.

"Inside me...please Dean" Sam begs as Dean nips lightly at his shoulder.

The transition from fingers to dick is almost seamless. Dean reaches down and bends Sam's leg, spreading him wide as he then aligns himself and pushes slowly in.

Sam thinks he's lost his mind as Dean thrusts steadily into him and knows he's lost it when Dean slides a hand under his bent leg and rubs at his leaking cock. It only takes three good rubs and Sam comes undone, gasping and arching.

"So fucking beautiful" Dean gasps as Sam's heat clenches around his already there cock and he comes, fully and totally deep within Sam.

It's messy and sensual and glorious all rolled into one big loving smear, cum covering their hands and bodies, the scent of passion and completion hanging in the air.

Sam's body vibrates with the tenderness Dean shows him, as he flips over and nuzzles his face into Dean's neck.

Wiping Sam's sweat soaked hair back from the side of his face, Dean kisses the nape of Sam's neck, before sliding his hand into Sam's underarm and finding the little raised moles that he loves to touch.

Grasping the thick rope of muscle on Dean's forearm, Sam finally looks up and smiles.

"Damn!"

"Double damn!!! I thought I had passed out for a minute there" Dean exhaled slowly.

With the blissful afterglow of mutually powerful orgasms taking over from the buzzing in their veins, sleep did not take long to follow, sneaking up and claiming two very sated and wrapped together bodies.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Man, I can't believe I've got to go back to work today. I sure don't feel like it" Dean groaned as he pulled on his boots.

"I know, babe. Believe me, I sure wish you didn't have to either" a much healthier feeling Sam sympathized. The last few days had seen a very positive surge in his health returning.

"You'll do good, Daddy. I know you will and I made you a peanut butter sandwich to take with you" Johnny said as he handed the bagged sandwich to Dean and then gave him a hug.

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best" Dean murmured against Johnny's hair.

"Okay. I gotta go to school now. Sammy, I'm just at Linney's if you need me. And , I just wanted to say again that my friends and Linney really like my purple hair. Bye Dad, bye Sam."

"See you later, champ" Sam called out as the door closed.

Dean turned to Sam and Sam knew what was coming and tried his best to cut it off at the pass by wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close.

"I know it's going to be the first time I've been alone since I've been sick and I promise I won't overdo things and I promise to rest and if I am doing something and I get tired, I promise I'll stop."

Dean smiled.

"Remember, you promised. If you need anything, you call me and I'll come right home. Damn, I wish I didn't have to go" Dean stated glumly.

"Let me give you a little present to get your through your shift" Sam smiled wickedly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam's full and total kissing of Dean, delayed Dean's departure by about five minutes, but it was so worth it he thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot and then walked the short distance into the restaurant.

The official re-opening was scheduled for an hour later. Mr. De Lucca had wanted to welcome his staff back privately and have a short staff meeting before then.

Once Dean saw everyone again, he was reminded of how lucky he was to be working in a job with such good co-workers and a great boss.

Everyone went around the circle and explained what they had been doing during the break. Dean of course, had been off longer than the rest of them, due to his vacation before the re-modelling. When it came to his turn, everyone there would comment later on his look of overwhelming joy as he made his announcement.

"I'm getting married in a few weeks to the most wonderful man in the world."

It wasn't the fact that he was marrying a guy, because they all knew Dean was gay, but it was more shock that the proclaimed bachelor was actually doing it. Disbelief was followed by silence then a very hearty round of applause and hugging.

Mr. De Lucca broke out a bottle of sparkling cider and toasts were made.

The return to work was in fact a very happy day. It was good to get back into the swing of things and see familiar faces again. The regulars, newcomers as well as the staff themselves, were very impressed with the re-modelling that had been done.

Dean couldn't wait to tell Sam all about it and, it would be the perfect opportunity to check in and make sure his guy was doing okay on his first day alone.

Once his lunch hour came Dean rushed out the door and drove home. He met Johnny coming out of the door. "Sammy's doing good Dad. I made sure. Linney said I could come and check."

"Thanks for doing that, buddy. You did real well" Dean congratulated him and smiled as Johnny ran back over to Linney's, waved and closed the door to her house.

Sam was leaning against the hall archway, with his arms crossed, when Dean let himself in.

"Uh-huh...checking up?" Sam asked good naturedly.

"Maybe" Dean responded, his eyes twinkling.

"C'mere you big lug" Sam said smiling, his arms now spread open and waiting.

Dean took the two or so steps necessary to cuddle into that waiting embrace, sighing, as Sam's strong arms locked him up good and tight.

As Dean looked up and told Sam his story, in little boy excitement, Sam watched and listened in joy. His heart was freefalling through multiple layers of the love that he was feeling for the man he was holding.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone that had been sent wedding invitations had replied in the affirmative. It was going to be a spectacular day and it was coming quickly, but today, was all about Johnny. It was his twentieth birthday and both Sam and Dean vowed to make it a very happy and special one.

Purple wrapped gifts and a purple card envelope resided on the coffee table. Johnny was sitting between Sam and Dean on the couch. Mr. M. was residing on the top of the couch behind him.

"Happy birthday, baby brother" Sam beamed as he gave Johnny a hug and a kiss. "Happy birthday, champ" Dean joined in with Sam.

"Thanks Sammy and thanks Daddy" a positively delighted Johnny responded.

Dean reached over and placed the packages and card on Johnny's lap. The purple went really well with Johnny's purple hair.

Johnny opened his card and read the tender and loving words that Sam and Dean had written. A small gift card fell out. Picking it up, he examined it closely before letting out a whoop of excitement. It was for the comic book store and the picture on the card was of Superman. "THANK YOU!"

Next came two packages, one contained a set of Superman movies and the other contained an assortment of action heroes to add to Johnny's growing collection. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it" Johnny gushed as he hugged and thanked both the guys. "Thank you for everything. This is the best birthday."

There was one thin package left which Johnny did not see.

"Hey guy, you still have one more to go" Dean said as he stood up and retrieved the disposable camera he had purchased on his shopping trip a few days ago.

"This one is from Mr. Munchkin" Sam advised as he handed the package to Johnny and reached behind him and placed Mr. M. on his lap. Looking over at Dean, he winked.

Johnny opened the gift. Dean had the camera ready. Sam and Mr. M. waited in anticipation for Johnny's reaction.

The look of joy on Johnny's face when he discovered he was holding the newest edition of the Superman comic book series was great, but it dimmed in comparison to the scream he let out when Dean told him to open the comic book up.

Inside was a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

"A HUNDRED DOLLARS? ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS?" Johnny screamed and then pretended to faint by flopping back against the couch and closing his eyes. Dean caught two shots of the happy moment.

Reviving himself, Johnny leaned over and kissed Mr. M. to within an inch of his life, thanking him profusely between kisses.

Taking Mr. M. out of Sam's arms, he then took Sam's hand and pulled him up and brought him over to stand beside Dean, out of ear shot of Mr. M.

Leaning in close to the guys, Johnny giggled. "I know it was you guys who got me the comic book and the money, but I didn't want to hurt Mr. M.'s feelings, so that's why I thanked him. BUT, I could just barf, I'm so excited and happy and thank you Dad and thank you Sammy for everything. Thank you" Johnny cried as he threw his arms around them and hugged them.

It was everything that both Sam and Dean had hoped it would be, as they hugged the delighted young man back with fervour.

"Do you think we could have birthday cake for breakfast?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"I think we can arrange that" Sam declared as he followed Dean into the kitchen and pulled the waiting candle covered cake out of the fridge. They both had figured that this might be a request and so had everything ready just in case.

Dean placed three plates on the table, along with forks and one cutting knife and then grabbed the camera, as Sam lit the candles.

Johnny was invited into the kitchen and both he and Mr. Munchkin sat at their respective places.

Hardly able to contain himself, Johnny was squirming in his seat as Sam walked the cake over and both he and Dean sang Happy Birthday. Dean was able to capture the delight on film.

"Don't forget to make a wish" Sam said just before Johnny closed his eyes and blew out all the candles. All candles extinguished in one blow guaranteed fulfilled wishes, Johnny should be getting his.

Reading the cake before making a cut, guaranteed another wish coming true. "Happy birthday, Johnny" was scrolled in purple icing on top of a Superman imposed picture on the cake.

Dean chuckled as he watched Johnny's eyes glaze over in excitement when he realized whose picture was under the candles and the writing. Looking up at first Sam and then Dean and then glancing over at Mr. Munchkin, Johnny was at a loss to express his joy.

Wrapping his arms around Johnny, Dean leaned in and hugged him from behind. "Happy birthday, buddy." Sam chuckled as he served the chocolate ice cream cake and watched Johnny's happy expression.

"Try a piece of your cake" Dean encouraged as he sat down.

Johnny ate the first bite and then another one and looked at Dean. "The best. It's just the best cake EVER" Johnny declared as he ate another bite and smiled as Dean and Sam started in on theirs.

"Hey, this is good" Sam commented. "Brain freeze" Dean groaned as he rubbed the center of his forehead.

"You're funny, Daddy" Johnny laughed through a mouthful of another slice of cake.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The mall was not overly crowded and that was a blessing. This was Sam's first time out since he got home from the hospital and crowds were one thing to be avoided.

Johnny walked happily between the guys, swinging their hands together in his own.

"What do you feel like birthday boy, pizza or hamburgers or if there is anything else, you name it" Dean said.

"How about pizza, with pepperoni on it? Is that okay?"

"That sounds wonderful" Sam said as he sat down with Johnny while Dean ordered the pizza and drinks.

"Having a fun time on your birthday?"

"I'm having the best time, Sammy. You and Daddy are the greatest" Johnny enthused just as Dean returned.

The mood was festive, the pizza was delicious and the drinks were nice and cold.

"So, are you all set to go see a movie this afternoon or did you want to go bowling, or would you like to do something else?" Dean asked.

"How about if we go home and we could watch my new Superman movies?" Johnny wanted to know.

"If that is what you'd like to do, birthday boy, then that's the plan" Dean said, just as an obnoxious group of individuals sat down at the table next to them.

"I love my birthday so much. Thank you, Daddy and Sammy."

This caught the other table's attention. Dean could feel himself tensing. Sam wasn't fairing much better as he saw one guy nudge the other.

"How old are you?" he sneered at Johnny. "And why the fuck man are you calling this guy Daddy? What are you..." the mouthy one didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Dean stood up and looked at Sam "Why don't I meet you guys back at the car?" he said, striving to keep his tone neutral in front of Johnny.

Sam cast a worried glance at Dean. Gently taking Johnny's elbow, he ushered him away from the scene.

"Bye baby suck-hole" one of the other little snot nosed punks yelled.

"You little pricks. You think you're so tough, teasing like that. You make me sick. I'd like to have a chance to even the score a bit. Which one of you wants to go a few rounds with me, huh?" Dean's voice and stature were menacing and he got no takers. The four seated at the table weren't that stupid. They instinctively knew Dean would wipe the floor with them.

"If I ever see any of you again, I'll make sure to make it my business to settle this" Dean promised as he walked away.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean watched Sam stroking Johnny's hair as he walked towards the car. They were sitting in the back seat. Once he reached the Impala, Dean swung open the passenger front door and climbed in, kneeling and facing both Johnny and Sam.

"You okay, Dad?" Johnny asked in concern, the carefree mood long gone. Dean was determined, as was Sam, to get it back.

"I'm fine, buddy. Thanks for checking. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Dad. But, could we go home now."

Dean looked at the dear face in front of him, then at Sam's upset face and nodded.

"We'll have snacks and get all settled for a Superman marathon" Dean said as he tweaked Johnny's nose.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny had insisted that Sam sit in the front on the drive home, after reassuring both him and Dad that he was okay.

He knew that Sammy knew him so well and he wanted to make sure that Sammy and Daddy didn't know how much those guys had hurt his feelings.

It had been such a great day too. Daddy and Sammy were the best and he was lucky and he felt very loved and special.

Johnny also knew that the accident with his original Mommy and Daddy had hurt his brain and sometimes it could be hard.

These were the heavy thoughts running around in his mind, as he leaned against the car window, looking absently out with unguarded sadness. This is what Dean saw when he glanced in the rear view mirror.

Signalling and moving onto the shoulder of the road, Dean put on his four ways before getting out and climbing in the back seat.

Unbuckling Johnny's belt, Dean pulled him into a hug. Sam had already turned around and was watching in distress, as Johnny started to cry.

"_They hurt my feelings, Daddy."_

Sam cursed inwardly and Dean clenched his jaw as he rubbed Johnny's back harder, calming himself enough before he was able to speak.

"I know they did, fella. I'm so sorry that it happened. They were mean people and they had no right to say that to you. I yelled at them for doing it" Dean explained, just as Sam joined them in the back seat.

Sam leaned against Johnny's back. "I'm sorry it happened to, Johnny. You're the best guy in the world and you didn't deserve that" Sam whispered as he kissed one of Johnny's shaking shoulder blades.

They sat together that way, just like that, on the side of a busy road, with traffic roaring by.

What was happening was a real life moment, one which could make or break future dreams and happenings.

"I can still call you Daddy?"

"_Anytime, anywhere and in front of anyone"_ Dean confirmed as held Johnny's face between his hands and Sam wiped away the tears.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman, snacks and many loving reassurances helped to re-establish the birthday mood to one of fun and happiness.

When they had gotten home and Johnny had gone to his room for a few minutes, Dean grabbed Sam and hugged him. "Goddamn those little fuckers" he grinded out. "I challenged them to a throw-down, but they wouldn't go for it." Sam hugged him tighter. "If I could have gotten away with it, I would have taken them out too" Sam whispered just as Johnny joined them.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"My tummy hurts" Johnny advised just before bedtime. Dean reached over and rubbed it. "Well, it's no wonder, with all the good stuff you had to eat today for your birthday." Johnny leaned his head against Dean's shoulder and giggled. "Guess you're right, Dad."

"All set for bed?" Sam asked from Johnny's doorway.

"All set" Johnny yawned as Dean pulled him up and followed him in.

Johnny was losing the battle of trying to stay awake. His eyes kept sliding shut as he said his prayers and thanked Dean and Sam for his birthday and birthday presents.

Sam was rubbing his tummy and Dean was stroking his hair. Mr. Munchkin was providing hug support.

The birthday boy, with the dirty face and sticky hands, was asleep within five minutes.

"Sleep well" Sam whispered as both he and Dean gave Johnny a good night kiss and one final "Happy Birthday."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was laying on his back. Sam was curled up next to him, with his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Why do people have to hurt each other?"

"I wish I could answer that, Sammy. The world can be hard enough without that type of crap going on. When I looked back in the rear view mirror and saw Johnny's expression, it just shredded my heart."

"I'm glad we were able to discuss it with Johnny and that he shared how he was feeling" Sam breathed.

"Me too, babe...me too."

They laid together in silence until Dean let out a groan.

"Oh man, my stomach really hurts. I think I ate too much. I bet it was that piece of cake before bed that did it."

"Do ya think?" Sam asked and then went down the list of what Dean had eaten during the day.

"A little sympathy might make it better."

"Oh, you are good. Nice play" Sam laughed as he proceeded to rub Dean's stomach in warm and loving circles.

"Aw, see, I'm starting to feel better already" Dean chuckled as he rolled Sam tighter against him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Sam's turn now to not want to go to school. It was his first day and he was looking forward to it, but he was going to miss being at home.

"I'm so nervous."

"You're going to do great, Sam." Dean consoled.

"What if I don't?"

"But you will, so stop worrying. Now, have you got everything for your first day?"

"I do."

"Sammy, I made you a lunch for your first day too. It's a peanut butter sandwich just like I made for Dad on his first day back" Johnny chirped as he hugged his big brother.

The three of them were standing out by the Impala. Johnny was on his way to school, Dean on his way to work and Sammy on his way to his first day of classes.

The calendar on the fridge inside was full of their schedules, the wedding date was almost here and life was pretty damn great.

"I'll be home by the time you're finished school, Johnny" Dean advised, but just in case there is ever a time that either Sammy or me is late, check under the rock right over there and there's an extra key, just in case you don't have your own on you. Okay, buddy?"

"Okay, Dad."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'll see you here after your class finishes, hot stuff" Dean grinned as he kissed Sam goodbye.

"You'll be fine. Now go get'em tiger."

"How about one more kiss for courage?" Sam asked as he came around to the driver side window and leaned in.

Dean happily complied.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A very different Sam meet Dean at the end of the day, after his first set of classes.

"You were right, I shouldn't have been worried. It's going to be fine. My teacher is great and so are my classmates" Sam bubbled as he slid into the car and gave Dean a kiss that bordered on the dangerous. It was sizzling and hit Dean in all the appropriate places.

"Tonight – our bedroom – keep your dance card open, _sweetheart_, because you are going to be swept off your feet" Dean promised, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They made it home before Johnny was out from school. Sam was grabbing a cold glass of water as Dean played back the answering machine.

There was a message from Peaches.

"Sam darling, it's Peaches. Your's and lover boy's wedding is rapidly approaching. Mark your calendar sweetheart, because one week from today, you're mine for the day. We've got some planning to do for your wedding accessories. I'm going to make sure Dean drops dead in his tracks when he sees you all decked out on your wedding night. Ta-ta, sweets."

Sam looked at Dean, with a look that could only be likened to a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh boy, Sammy. There's no way you're going to be able to say no to that invitation" Dean chuckled as he ducked to avoid the dish towel Sam threw at him.

To be continued**.**

**Sam and Dean cordially invite you to join in the celebration of their love for one and other during the second week of April.**


	10. Treasures

**Author's Note: **Please accept my apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. A loved one passed away and it's been very hard.

Well, here we are at the concluding chapter.

**This story is very close to my heart and I sincerely thank you for your love and support of it. It has meant so much to me.**

The link for the wedding song is included in my profile. I hope you check it out on You Tube. The energy it brings is wonderful.

*Hugs*

**Chapter Ten - Treasures**

"911. State your emergency."

"Please send an ambulance. A man's been attacked. _Hurry,_ _oh please hurry._"

_**The days preceding the attack**_

Johnny was sitting at the kitchen table practicing his new name: Johnny Winchester...Johnny Winchester...Johnny Winchester, using a purple crayon on white paper.

It had been a big decision as to whether Sam and Johnny would change their last name from Sullivan to Dean's last name, Winchester.

It was certainly what they all wanted, and once Dean had been made Johnny's official guardian, protection for them all, on the off chance that anything happened to Sam, the name change would become legal once Sam and Dean were married.

Johnny wasn't waiting though, in his mind, the change had already happened.

The magnetic poetry on the fridge was full of loving words and the **BIG** day circled in red and drawn in purple hearts was fast approaching.

Sam was hanging paper party streamers from one end of the house to the other. The wedding would be a morning one, taking place outside in the backyard, and that too was going to be decorated with streamers and banners, but Sam was making sure the whole place got the wedding treatment.

He had already pulled the plates and platters out of the cupboard, along with glasses and set them beside the "Just Married" napkins that awaited use, along with the cookie cutters for the sandwiches.

The cutlery was going to have to wait until closer to the date, because it was in use for their normal day-to-day lives.

Ribbon tied wedding goodies were ready to be handed out and were piled next to instant cameras, which were being given to each guest to use during the festivities.

Two little grooms, a.k.a. the wedding cake toppers were anxiously awaiting their moment.

All in the all, their home was filled with the abundance of life and living and the joy of loving.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Bud, can you help me for a minute please?"

"Sure, Sammy" Johnny said as he stood up and walked over to his big brother.

"What can I do?"

"You can give your big brother a hug" Sam advised as he finished taping the last streamer up and pulled Johnny into his arms.

_"I sure love you, little brother."_

_"And I love you, big brother"_ Johnny giggled as Sam started to tickle him.

It was this wonderful scene that greeted Dean when he came in from work and it sure beat the old days when quiet and having sink dinners by himself was the norm.

Leaning against the archway, Dean watched the loving interaction between the two brothers.

"Sam, you gotta stop or I'm going to pee."

"I'm not falling for that one again, mister" Sam laughed as he continued to tickle.

"Oh, I wish Daddy was here to help me."

Sneaking up behind the two of them, Dean reached around and hugged them.

"Dad, Sammy won't let me go, help me, _pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee_."

Dean was able to lock Sam up against him while Johnny made his escape out the door and into the backyard.

"Oh, baby, you smell really good" Dean breathed into Sam's hair. The scent of oranges and ginger filling him up.

Turning within Dean's arms, Sam kissed him and then kissed him again and once more for good luck. It was a hell of a welcome home.

"Hey babe" Sam greeted. "You're home early. Everything okay?"

"The compressor on the main freezer blew. It was the one that was replaced during the re-modelling, so you can imagine Mr. De Lucca when he called Rocco about it.

The upshot is that until it gets fixed we can't open. There's a whole whack of safety regulations related to this and Mr. De Lucca is not taking any chances on any infringement fines.

So, it looks like I'm home until it gets fixed. If it doesn't happen before the wedding, then I'm off until after our honeymoon. My oh my, I do wonder how I will pass the time?" Dean smirked as he rubbed a hand over Sam's butt.

Johnny yelled out from the back before Sam could compose a suitable reply.

"To be continued" Dean hummed affectionately as he grabbed Sam's hand and they took off after Johnny.

A few good chases around the yard and the three collapsed in a laughing heap on the ground.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They had just finished putting Johnny to bed and Sam was sitting on the couch.

"C'mere tired boy."

Walking over and sitting down next to Sam, Dean leaned his head on Sam's shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"Oh babe, I could hear it in your voice. Close your eyes and rest."

Lightly dragging his fingers in circles through Dean's hair, Sam lulled him to sleep.

Holding the man who owned his heart and thinking about his little brother asleep in the other room, Sam said his prayers and counted his blessings.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"How long was I out?" Dean asked as he sat up, scrubbing his face.

"Not long" Sam responded smiling.

"Remember I told you I wanted to show you what was in my Mom's purse?"

Dean nodded.

"I thought now might be a good time" Sam said as he took the purse from the coffee table and opened it.

Sam smiled as he pulled out their engagement photo that Dean had placed on top for safe keeping when he was ill. Digging deeper, Sam showed Dean the very precious remaining few pictures of him and Johnny and their parents, Julie and Matthew, from when they were little. The family resemblance was very strong, with both boys having both their mother's and father's features. Dean could easily see Sammy and Johnny as they grew up, having the same wonderful warmth as their Dad and Mom, just by looking at the photos.

Some strands of snipped baby hair covered with scotch tape and a well read and well worn letter were also included.

"The letter I thought I would read at our wedding" Sam explained as he reached out and cupped Dean's cheek.

"Absolutely" Dean whispered as he leaned into Sam's touch.

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Um...hmm."

"Can you look at me please. I mean really look at me."

"What's worrying you, babe?" Dean asked, knowing what was coming.

"I just need to be sure, real sure about this before we get married. How do you feel about children?" Sam asked seriously.

Dean took his time, studied Sam's face and then grasped Sam's chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"We're always going to have the most wonderful child in a grown-up body, known to human kind, won't we Sam? Johnny is extra special and he'll always be with us. I believe we're more than blessed" Dean replied truthfully and lovingly as he stroked over the little moles he loved on Sam's face.

Sam collapsed against him in relief. "I feel the same way, Dean, but I just needed to hear it once more from you, just to be sure."

"You can be sure, Sammy. You guys are my family now and forever."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Your Dad _is just the coolest_" Barry enthused during class the next day. "I had the best time and the Impala is awesome. _You're so lucky!"_

"Thanks, my Dad is cool and so is the car" Johnny responded, with a proud smile on his face.

"Okay class, as you know Johnny's family, Sam and Dean are going to be getting married and I thought we could share in the excitement by making some things to hang on the car" Linney said smiling as she handed out the pre-punched tin cans, string and white Bristol board.

Barry looked at Johnny and smiled "I wonder what your Dad will think of something going on the Impala?"

"I wonder too" Johnny giggled thinking of his Dad's face when he saw it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The days were winding their way through the week.

"Oh and Daddy before I forget, Barry said you were the coolest Dad and the Impala is awesome."

"He did, did he? Well, that's nice to hear" Dean preened as he smiled over at Sam and Johnny.

The three of them had just returned home after volunteering for the early morning shift at the shelter. Everyone that was there and knew Dean and loved his flower shaped fudge, welcomed Sam and Johnny and offered congratulations when they heard the good news about the upcoming wedding and thanked Sam for all the coupons he had been clipping and saving for use at the shelter.

"I'm so excited."

"Me too" Linney responded warmly. Johnny had taken up a very special place in her heart.

"This is sure a wonderful thing you're doing" Dean commented.

"It's my pleasure and with my helper here, things will be ship shape in no time. Thank goodness the rain didn't affect it, like other parts of the camps' roofs. Are you ready to go, Johnny?"

"I'm ready."

"I'll meet you in the car."

Johnny looked at both Sam and Dean and smiled.

"It's a good wedding gift, huh?"

"The best" Sam responded as he pulled Johnny into a hug and held him tight.

"The caretaker's cabin at the camp is going to be a wonderful place to spend our honeymoon and I'm so proud of you for offering to help Linney get it ready."

"I second that" Dean whispered as he group hugged the two brothers.

Watching and waving until the car was out of sight, Sam then turned to Dean "Hey cool Dad, you up to giving your future husband a lift to school in the awesome Impala?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**The day of the attack and the days following**_

"That's it, you've got it" Dean congratulated Sam as they finished practicing the following morning.

Sam was doing pretty darn good with the dance lessons Dean was giving him.

"That's because I have the world's best teacher" Sam responded as he kissed Dean. Those honeyed lips were looking darn kissable.

They had been sharing a package of Starbursts during the lesson and two tongues now slipped back and forth between each other, chasing the taste and enjoying the sensations that went along with this very enjoyable pursuit, which they continued through a joint shower and dressing.

Today was Sam's big day with Peaches.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_"Have fun with Peaches"_ Dean grinned as he reached over and kissed Sam.

"It should be interesting" Sam laughed.

"And what are you going to be doing Mr. Winchester?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that" Dean responded evasively.

"Uh-huh" Sam teased as he gave Dean one more kiss before getting out of the car.

"See you later, baby. Tell Peaches I said hi."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Hello sweetheart!"_ Peaches greeted as she swept Sam into a full embrace.

"Hi Peaches. Dean says hi too" Sam said as he hugged her tightly. Peaches was wearing a turquoise coloured micro mini and matching vest, with high heels in the same tone. She looked exquisite.

"_My darling_, we are going to have the best time." Taking a full and long sweep of Sam, she looked into those warm eyes and smiled. "This is going to be so much fun and by the way, I love your eye liner. It sets off your eyes wonderfully. Now, let's have a glass of this divine wine that I discovered and have a little chat. I have a few dynamite ideas brewing for something special that will make your soon to be future hot hubby, even hotter. Now come" Peaches exclaimed as she took Sam's hand and led him to the wine and a delightful time.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can feel you blushing from down here, sweets. We're almost done" Peaches chirped as she finished measuring Sam.

"Dear heart, what did you think I meant when I asked you which side you dressed on?" Peaches inquired as she lightly cupped Sam's cheek.

_"Well...I...well I guess..."_ Sam stammered and blushed more.

_"You really are too adorable for words"_ Peaches laughed lightly as she marked down the measurements she had just taken.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was making his way slowly down the street, thinking about the enjoyable time he had just had and what a unique and fun person Peaches was, when his cell rang.

Dean had wanted both him and Johnny to have one, in case of emergencies.

"Hey baby" Sam answered, assuming it was Dean.

It wasn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam brushed past two police officers who were exiting the emergency department as he entered.

"I'm here for Dean Winchester" Sam explained to the receptionist.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his husband" Sam lied, figuring it was almost true and he didn't want to waste any time on having to explain otherwise.

"He's in the first room on the right."

"Thank you" Sam responded nervously as he headed down the hall.

The door was open and Dean was sitting on the examining table, looking sad. His shirt was off.

"Hey" Sam called out gently.

Dean turned and looked at him and tried his best to put on a "everything is okay" smile.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he came and stood beside Dean, taking in every detail of him.

"_I...I got attacked._ Some guy at the flower store took exception to me being gay and was waiting for me once I left the store.

I caught him out of the corner of my eye and thank God, because it was my shoulder that took the brunt of the hit and not my head, which is what he was aiming for.

The girl in the flower shop called 911 and the guy took off.

We were both able to give the cops a good description, but who knows, he's probably long gone by now."

Sam felt himself growing paler and weaker as he listened to Dean and what had happened to him.

"_Son of a bitch. Dean, holy shit!"_

Clasping Dean's face gently in his hands, Sam bent forward and kissed him lightly. He felt the trembling and unspoken fear.

_"I'm here now...I'm here now. It's going to be okay, Dean...it's going to be okay. Ssh...babe. I've got you...I've got you"_ Sam whispered _over and over_, trying to reassure and lessen the hurt.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They took a taxi home. Sam, who hadn't driven in a while, was going to go and get the Impala and drive it back to their place once he got Dean settled.

He was hovering and being extra vigilant and Dean wasn't saying too much, which Sam knew was a sure sign of how much Dean was hurting.

When he had first seen Dean's shoulder at the hospital, he couldn't believe the amount of bruising already showing. Dean had been given heavy pain killers and instructions on what he should and shouldn't be doing until the injury healed.

"I need to get this shirt off of me, Sammy. I don't want it on me" Dean groaned as he tried to get it off himself.

"Let me help you."

Slowly, between the both of them, they were able to get Dean's shirt off and a fresh one that buttoned put on.

"I'll be back with the Impala as soon as I can" Sam whispered as he kissed Dean's forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

One more ride by taxi, brought Sam to the scene of the crime.

The flower shop was still open and the girl looked up nervously from behind the counter as Sam entered the store. She had clearly been crying heavily and must have been the one to call 911 for Dean.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my fiancé earlier today" Sam said sincerely, as he extended his hand and shook the girl's.

"You're Sam? I'm Alice" she said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. Dean is such a great guy and he loves you so much and that bastard that did this to him should die in hell."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked.

"Dean was buying flowers and bath bombs for you and telling me how excited he was to be marrying you. Another customer who was in the store took exception to this and called Dean a _faggot_ and stormed out of the store.

I don't have to tell you, but Dean being the true gentleman that he is, wanted to make sure I was okay, when I kept asking him if he was okay.

He paid for his purchases and left the store and that's when that asshole got him and I called 911.

It was terrible, just terrible" Alice said tearfully.

Sam felt the room spinning as he took in everything that he had just been told.

He must have had a momentary brain freeze because when he looked at Alice again, she was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and a bag laden with assorted bath bombs.

"This is what Dean had bought, Sam. I picked them up after the attack and brought them back into the store.

Inside the bag is a full refund receipt. It's the least I can do and it helps to make me feel better in a small way. I want you to have them and can you please tell Dean that I hope he's going to be okay."

Sam took the flowers and bag and looked at them and then at Alice.

Walking behind the counter, he gave the dear girl a big hug and thanked her again for helping Dean and for being the special person that she was.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam could feel his heart racing.

Things were starting to verge on the over-whelming.

It had been a few days since the attack.

Dean had been adamant about things staying normal. Except, they were anything but.

Johnny was still away with Linney, which was a blessing.

Dean had been out once and that was to go and personally thank Alice for everything she had done.

Other than that, Dean was staying close to home. He was allowing Sam to help him, but only so far. Dean had closed off a part of himself.

Sam wanted to be there for and take care of Dean, no matter how much his guy protested that he was fine. They both knew he wasn't and that the attack had scared him badly.

Then, there was the wedding and everything that needed to be done in relation to it.

Sam made his decision as he walked to the administrator's office.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A huge weight felt lifted off of Sam's shoulders as he exited the building a short time later and began to walk home in the light rain.

He had one goal and that was to get to Dean as soon as he could.

Sam was planning on holding Dean and telling him how much he loved him and do his best to erase the frown lines that seemed to be taking up permanent residency on Dean's face.

Seeing their house in the distance brought a smile to Sam's face.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was in the bathroom with the water running and didn't hear Sammy come into the house.

"Hey" Sam voiced softly, as he called out, causing Dean to startle so badly, that the glass he was holding dropped and shattered in the sink.

"Damn it" Dean exhaled as he turned off the water and looked at Sam. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing home?" Sam was taken aback by the directness of Dean's tone.

"Wanted to spend time with you."

"Oh. Well, I have to go and do some things, but I'll be back later" Dean mumbled, using this as an excuse, as he slipped past Sam.

"Take me with you."

"Sam"

"Seriously, Dean, I want to come with you. I've got the time now. I've transferred my courses to the next session. I want to be with you" and before Dean could argue any further, Sam was out the door, down the stairs and waiting inside the Impala.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The look Dean had cast Sam when he got in the car had been unreadable, but he hadn't protested any further and they had been driving for a little over an hour now.

Sam had moved closer to Dean and placed his hand on the side of Dean's leg. Nothing was said, but there was a shared comfort in that touch which was sorely needed.

The rain continued on, sweeping over the Impala in tiny waves of water, as they found themselves on a dirt road, which didn't appear to be used much.

Pulling the car over to the side and turning off the ignition, Dean looked at Sam.

"I've really got to take a leak. I'll be right back."

Sam watched Dean through the rain splattered windows as he moved into the thick cover of the trees.

Finding a suitable location, Dean did what he had to do. As he pulled up his fly, he noticed a small mound lying on the ground a little to his left.

Walking over and taking a closer look, hit Dean on every emotional and physical level of his being. It was the body of a small dog, long since dead, his collar still around his neck. Bending down Dean looked for the name. It was Clancy.

"What happened to you, fella?" Dean choked.

Collapsing onto the muddy ground he sat close to the little dog's body. "What happened buddy that you ended up out here?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was taking Dean longer than Sam thought it should have. Something was up, Sam thought to himself as he climbed out of the Impala and went searching for Dean.

He heard Dean's soft cries above the falling rain and followed them until he found Dean, on his hands and knees frantically scooping earth to one side.

_"DEAN!"_

_"Help me! Please Sammy._ Clancy needs to be buried. He shouldn't be left out in the open like this" Dean explained in a broken voice.

Sam searched Dean's raised face before casting his eyes over the ground and viewing the little lifeless body.

"How did he get here, Sammy? Who would do this? Did he get abandoned or did he get lost?" Dean rambled on as he returned to digging.

Sam knelt down beside him and began to dig. It wasn't long before they had a hole deep enough.

Lifting the little furball up, Dean placed it in the grave and between the two of them, Sam and Dean buried the little guy.

"C'mon, Dean" Sam urged gently as he stood up and held out his hand.

Rising slowly to his feet, Dean slipped his hand into Sam's and followed Sam back to the car.

Dean was in no condition to drive, so after getting Dean settled in the passenger seat, Sam took over the driving. He had no intention of taking them home. He was going to find them a place to spend the night and take care of his baby.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"This place looks nice" Sam commented as he steered the Impala into the parking lot of the well maintained motel and parked.

"Hey" Sam soothed as he leaned over and kissed a trembling Dean. "I'll go register us and be back as fast as I can."

Sam was already wet enough from earlier, so the dash he made into the motel office wasn't because of the rain, but more that he didn't want to be away from Dean too long.

The delicious smell of roast beef hit Sam as soon as he walked in the door, reminding him that neither Dean nor he had eaten. It was funny how things go, despite all the upset and worry and concern, Sam realized he was extra hungry.

"Can I help you young man?" the older gentleman called out from behind the reception desk.

"I was hoping you would have a room available."

"You're in luck, we do and it even has a wood burning fireplace" the gentleman responded cheerfully as he watched Sam glancing over at the nearly empty food station.

"We finished offering our famous roast beef sandwiches about an hour ago, but I'm sure we can find something for you. Is there anyone with you that may be hungry too?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Ella" the man called out. "Can you fix up two plates for take-out please?"

"You bet" came the happy reply.

Sam handed over his debit card to pay for the room and watched as the transaction was put through.

Looking down at the receipt, as he went to sign it, Sam frowned.

"You didn't charge for the meals."

"They're on the house, son, along with these" the kind man explained, as he handed Sam two cokes, his debit card and room key.

"Thank you, sweetheart" the man said as he took the bag of food from a lady that Sam was sure must be his wife.

"This is so nice of you. Thank you very much" Sam beamed as he gathered everything into the bag.

"You're most welcome, young fella. My name's Luther if you need anything and as you may have gathered, _this is my darling wife, Ella._ _Enjoy your stay."_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam placed the food on the front seat beside Dean as he climbed into the car.

The room was at the end of the motel and they appeared to be the only guests in that section.

After getting Dean inside and locking the door behind them, Sam turned on the light and placed the food on the small table.

Clasping Dean's hand he led him to the bathroom and turned on the shower, rinsing his hands under the stream. After adjusting the water temperature, he helped Dean out of his wet clothes.

"I'm here, Dean" Sam reassured as Dean climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain closed.

Grabbing two of the extra large towels, Sam removed his own wet clothes, dried himself off and wrapped one of the towels around his waist.

He got the fire going in no time and then set out the food and waited with the extra towel for Dean to finish.

Sam was making sure to take extra good care of his guy in every way he could.

Hearing the water shut off, Sam walked into the bathroom and watched as Dean exited the tub.

Reaching out and wrapping the towel around Dean's shoulders, Sam slowly dried him off, using tender and gentle strokes.

"Food's ready" Sam said as he secured the towel around Dean's waist.

"I'm not hungry, Sammy."

"Can you at least try to have a few bites, for me. Please Dean."

Dean looked up into the face of the man he so loved and nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam made sure to keep some form of physical contact with Dean during their meal. Sam needed this as much as Dean did. A quiet reassurance of a genuine love that wasn't going to disappear because of a violent act.

"That was good" Dean remarked as he finished the last bite of half of his sandwich and took a long sip of his coke. It wasn't a lot, but it was more than Dean had eaten since the attack and Sam took comfort in this positive step.

"It sure was" Sam agreed. There wasn't a trace of anything left on his plate. The whole sandwich with the delicious horseradish dressing was outstanding. Between being with Dean, the warm fire and the good food, he was more than ready to hit the sack.

"I'm ready for bed. What about you?"

Dean nodded as he stood up and waited for Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The fire cast a soothing glow over the room as they laid naked under the multitude of quilts and blankets.

Dean was lying closer to the edge than he was to Sam.

"Come closer?"

The invitation hung and swirled in the air. Sam waited as Dean decided.

"Sam?"

"Just want to hold you, that's all, babe."

Sam sent up a silent prayer as he felt Dean shift closer to him.

Ever so gently, Sam was wrapping his arms around Dean, cuddling him close and rocking him, while kissing his forehead.

It took a while for Dean to lose the tension in his body, but between Sam holding and kissing him, the protective weight of the bedding and the soft cast-off from the fire it all began to slip away.

Turning within Sam's embrace, Dean stared intently at Sam.

"I didn't know what to do after the attack, Sammy. I was so scared" Dean coughed and gulped before the quiet tears started.

The floodgates had opened, the horses were out of their stalls, there was no turning back now.

Pulling Dean as tight as possible to him, Sam held on to the precious life in his arms. The healing was happening, the fears were being released, the nightmare of it all finally being acknowledged.

"Just keep holding me" Dean moaned.

"Got you. Never going to let you go. You're safe now, babe" Sam soothed as he rubbed lightly at the injured area of Dean's shoulder. "We'll get through this together, minute by minute, for as long as it takes."

"They might never catch him" Dean breathed.

"They might not, but Dean, this was in no way your fault. It was a terrible case of two lives passing in a moment of time, with profound results.

It can't be undone, as much as I wish it could be, but _please, please, please_, don't let it steal away the wonderful person that you are."

"K'ay?"

"K'ay."

Dean was trembling, his heartbeat thundering between them.

"Love me" he whispered as he placed his hand over Sam's and gently guided it lower.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Gentle fingers rubbed and re-assured, stroked and grasped until Dean stilled and clenched and came, panting into Sam's mouth, damp breath tingling.

Sam kissed him open mouthed and deeply as he felt his own release rush up and claim him, Dean's hand still down there, absorbing Sam's needy thrusts.

Hot fluid leaked between them as they wound themselves tighter together, sweat soaked and sated.

Sam slid down lower in the bed and encouraged Dean to suckle the area of his neck that brought Dean comfort.

It was with this loving gesture that both guys fell into a more restful sleep than they'd had recently.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Babe, I think we have enough here to feed an army" Dean chuckled as he looked at the array of food that the three of them had finished making and popped a piece of flower shaped fudge into his mouth.

Dean's laughter was music to Sam's ears. It was genuine and real and while the attack would always be a part of them and of Dean, he was returning to his old self and they had both decided to turn something so evil into something more positive and had signed up to assist with calls received through their local gay tele-help centre.

_"I don't want'a cut another star sandwich. My hand hurts" _Johnny declared as he placed the cookie cutter in the soapy watered sink for washing and following Dean's lead, popped a piece of fudge into his mouth too.

Shaking the tin of almost empty whipped cream in his hand, Dean made the rounds between Sam, Johnny and himself, expertly spraying it directly in, without any leaks, before tossing it into the blue recyclable bin, residing beside the green one. Three whipped cream filled smiles greeted each other before swallowing and laughing. It was an art form, no question about it, as well as being lots of fun.

_"Hey, I can't have my Best Man injured._ _Tomorrow's the big day._ Why don't you and I go and grab some grub and bring it back. It'll be just the three of us and we can have our own rehersal dinner in the fort we made earlier. We can move the chairs and tv tables around and we can all sit under the blanket and I'll break-out the guitar and we can have a sing-a-long" Dean suggested as he rubbed Johnny's shoulders.

"Hee-haw" Johnny yelled as he ran out the door.

"Just leave everything, Sammy. I'll do it when I get back" Dean whispered as he licked the inside of Sam's ear, causing Sam's body to melt against him.

"This time tomorrow, we'll be married" Sam whispered joyfully.

They kissed for a few minutes until the car horn sounded and they broke off in laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The **BIG day** dawned brightly.

Dean was up extra early and got some of the things set-up and squared away outside before Sam had even opened his eyes.

The wedding was a morning one and the day promised to be outstanding.

Dean and Johnny were going to be changing at Linney's, giving Sam the place to himself when the time came.

After making an early morning coffee run and parking the car on Linney's side, Dean kneeled on the bed and woke Sam up with tender strokes and gentle kisses.

Slowly coming awake under Dean's hands and lips, Sam's eyes flickered open and he cracked a smile at Dean.

Stroking his thumb over the dimples he adored, Dean smiled back.

A lifetime of these moments were waiting patiently for them.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Johnny was now over at Linney's, guarding the rings and getting dressed for the wedding. He had woken up with boundless energy and lots of excitement. He was going to be staying with Linney while Sam and Dean were on their honeymoon.

Dean and Johnny had worked side-by-side before he had gone over, setting up the remaining items, under Sam's direction.

Everything was ready to go.

Dean had just returned from making another trip over to Linney's and was enjoying watching Sam bend over as he ran the bath water.

Turning, Sam smiled as walked over and wrapped himself around Dean. "Thanks for the coffee, babe" Sam purred.

_"You're killing me, Sammy"_ Dean groaned, as he felt the _not too subtle_ _invitation_.

_"I know"_ Sam agreed good-naturedly as he wiggled against Dean one final time.

_"I'll be seeing you real soon"_ Dean whispered as he kissed Sam and left and then came back for one more kiss and then left again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam smiled at himself in the mirror. It was his wedding day and he was marrying the man of his dreams.

He'd finished packing his going away bag when Dean wasn't around, as he wanted to surprise his new husband on their wedding night. Peaches had come through with everything she had promised.

That bag, along with Dean's, now resided in the trunk of the Impala, awaiting the start of their honeymoon.

For the wedding, he had decided to go with a white shirt and black dress pants. The underwear he was wearing though was made of a soft fabric and had tiny bows where the material joined together and matched the garter on his thigh. His short nails were painted a muted liliac and he had applied just the faintest traces of eyeliner.

The bath had been luscious and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon was both soothing and welcoming.

Fastening the small peony bud to his shirt completed Sam's attire.

_He was so ready._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean missed the smiled exchange between Johnny and Linney as Linney came in from outside, looking beautiful in an orange coloured ensemble, her mission successfully accomplished.

"There you go, handsome boy" Dean enthused as he finished pinning the boutonniere to Johnny's purple shirt, which matched his hair perfectly.

Rubbing at Johnny's shoulders Dean smiled at him before giving him a big hug.

_"Love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too, very, very much"_ Dean whispered.

"Well buddy, it's time. You ready to go and help Linney greet the guests?"

"I sure am, Dad" Johnny exclaimed as he picked up a purple enrobed Mr. Munchkin and followed Linney out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The green in Dean's eyes matched his moss and sage coloured green shirt and set his freckles on display. He smoothed his sweaty hands over his new dark brown pants, before pinning his boutonniere on.

Dean's heart was beating quickly as he heard the guests arrive and being greeted by Linney and Johnny.

Looking out the window as unobtrusively as possible, Dean wondered what Sam was thinking and doing at this moment.

Glancing over at their home, Dean felt his heart flutter as he caught a glimpse of Sam peeking out the window.

Their eyes met and the exchanged smiles could have lit up the universe with their brilliance.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was greeted with warm welcomes and hugs when he appeared.

He watched as Johnny opened their back door, a bouquet of peonies, wild white carnations, liliacs and lilies of the valley in his hand and offered them up to a hidden Sam. His eyes misted over as he watched loving hands accept the bouquet and then gently tug Johnny up the stairs and behind the door for what Dean was sure was a hug.

Once Johnny took his place beside Dean and the Minister asked everyone to stand, it wasn't long before an ethereal looking Sam was standing on the edge of the grass and making his way through a sea of well wishes and hugs, to Dean.

Handing the bouquet to Johnny, Sam then took Dean's outstretched hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"It is my great pleasure to welcome everyone here on this fine morning to witness the marriage of Dean and Sam, as two hearts and two souls become one" the Minister said happily. She had a lovely lilt to her voice, which swirled merrily amongst the small gathering.

Dean gently rubbed his thumb up the side of Sam's hand as the Minister continued on.

"Both Sam and Dean have expressed their wishes to say something, so I will now turn to them and ask them to continue."

Dean looked at Sam and was sure he was going to lose it before he got the words out. One squeeze from Sam was all it took to steady him.

"Sam, when we found each other and you and Johnny came into my life" Dean smiled as he looked back at Johnny before continuing on.

"You made me the happiest guy in the world. You complete me, babe. You're everything and more than I had ever dreamed of and I think the group Chicago put it best with their song _You're the Inspiration._

_You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind,  
In my heart_

_In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration_

You're it, Sammy and I promise to love and honour and respect you with every ounce of my being.

I am completely and totally and forever in love with you." Dean finished and reached up to wipe away the tears falling from Sam.

Smiling at Dean, Sam cleared his throat, reached into his back pocket and began.

"As many of you know, Johnny's and my Mom and Dad died in a car accident. We don't have many things from our childhood, but thanks to Mrs. Vitteria, who managed to save our Mom's purse and its contents" Sam paused as he smiled at Mrs. Vitteria "we do have some of the most precious ones.

Our Mom wrote Johnny and me a letter, which I would like to read now."

"_My dear precious sons,_

_I wanted to thank you both for the wonderful and special and loving children that you are._

_Daddy and I love you and wish and want everything wonderful for each of you as you grow up to be who you are meant to be._

_Loving you both with all my heart,_

_Mommy_

_xoxo"_

"Mom wrote this when I was about twelve and Johnny was about eight" Sam explained as he re-folded the letter and placed it back in his pocket, before taking Dean's hands.

"You did it Dean, you fulfilled Mom's wish for Johnny and me, by coming into our lives. We love you both so, so much and I promise with everything that I am, that I will always take care of you and love you and be the best husband ever" Sam cried as he threw himself into Dean's arms and held on tight.

Johnny wrapped his arms around his two favourite people which triggered a landslide of emotion.

Handkerchiefs and kleenex were whipped out and used and a moment was taken to fully appreciate how life had brought everyone together on this sunny morning, before the teary-eyed Minister resumed the ceremony.

"Sam...Dean...you have pledged your love and commitment to each other. I would ask now for you to place your rings on each other."

Sam and Dean turned to Johnny for the rings. Patting his shirt pocket and his pants pocket, Johnny looked nervously at both men. "I don't know where they are. I think I lost them."

Waiting barely a heartbeat, Johnny then grinned widely. "Just joking" he laughed as he handed one ring to a relieved looking Sam and one ring to Dean, who ruffled his hair.

"Dean...Sam...please place the rings on each other.

Through the power and divine love present here today, and as witnesses to the joining of these two people, it is my pleasure to bless this union of marriage.

_Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Winchester._ _I believe kisses are in order_" the Minister announced as the guests clapped.

Dean kissed Sam's ring finger and then clasped his new husband's face for their first married kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Pictures were being snapped, the cookie cutter sandwiches, pickle and cheese trays and drinks were being enjoyed, as was the flowered shaped fudge.

Warm conversations and happy exchanges were taking place under the sunny skies.

Jewels of time were being accumulated and strung together.

Johnny's face was covered in icing from the piece of wedding cake he had. It was a really good one and everyone had clicked their cameras when Sam and Dean had made their secret wish and cut their cake.

There was the traditional exchange of slices amongst the two of them, through linked arms and fond smiles, followed up with cherry lemonade in fluted glasses.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The cherished times continued as Dean walked over to his husband and took his hand. Leading a shy Sam onto the pavement and wrapping his arms around him, Dean cued Johnny to start their wedding song.

Natalie Cole's _This Will Be_ began to fill the air, as the newly married couple smiled and danced to their first wedded song together, as husband and husband.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Oh, oh,  
Ooh, oh, oh, yeh  
Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm_

_This will be an everlasting love  
This will be the one I've waited for  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me_

_Oh, oh, oh  
I'm so glad you found me in time  
And I'm so glad that you've rectified my mind  
This will be an everlasting love on me_

_Oh, oh  
Loving you is some kind of wonderful  
Because you show me just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh_

_This will be an everlasting love, oh yes it will now  
You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life_

_You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you, ooh_

_This will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally  
Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing  
Together, forever, through rain or whatever  
Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, you and me  
So long as I'm living, true love I'll be giving  
To you I'll be serving cuz you're so deserving_

_Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving  
Yeh, yeh, yeh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Love, love, love, love, love, love  
From now on, from now on, yeh"_

A surprise dip at the end by Dean delighted a radiant Sam, who took the opportunity to kiss his husband.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

As the time drew closer for their honeymoon departure, Sam was standing on a chair, with his back to the guests. Dean was positioned beside him on the ground, diligently making sure Sammy didn't fall.

"Everybody ready?"

This was going to be a gender equality throw, both men and women were vying for the bouquet.

"One, two, three" Sam called out as he tossed it up and over his head.

Peaches caught it in her sequined gloved hands, which matched her aquamarine sequined outfit, shoes and hat, and let out a squeal of obvious excitement.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Little bags of dried flower petals, some of which were from previous bouquets that Dean had given to Sam, mixed with birdfeed, were handed out by Linney to each of the guests, as Dean and Sam said goodbye to Johnny inside. It was an environmentally friendly version of confetti throwing.

_**"You were the greatest Best Man ever"**_ Sam and Dean said affectionately as they hugged Johnny. "And you are also going to get tickle tortured when we get home, for the joke you pulled about the rings."

"I knew you'd get scared and then laugh" Johnny giggled.

"We'll see you when we get back and we love you so much" Sam said as he kissed his little brother, followed up by a kiss from Dean.

"I love you too Sammy and Daddy" Johnny said affectionately, hugging them tightly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Linney handed the remaining back to Johnny as Dean and Sam came out of the house and stood on the stairs, with their arms around each other.

"We wanted to thank you all so much for helping make today the best day of our lives" Dean said. "We sure love you all" Sam exclaimed as they proceeded to walk down the stairs and hug their guests and hand out the ribboned wrapped wedding thank yous.

Amid a shower of flower petals and birdfeed, they walked hand-in-hand to the Impala, where Dean opened the door for Sam, before getting in the car himself.

Turning on the ignition, Dean revved the engine slightly before waving and pulling out of the driveway, only to stop abruptly a few feet away and jumping out to check the noise.

Johnny could hardly wait to tell Barry about the look on his Daddy's face when he saw the tin cans and the Just Married sign on the back of the Impala. He had never seen anyone turn from white to green and back to white again. _It was so cool._

Sam was laughing as hard as their guests as he looked over at his new husband's face.

Dean joined in the laughter as he climbed back in the car and tooted the horn as waves were exchanged. The newly married couple drove off to their honeymoon with a _**Just Married**_ sign and tin cans bouncing merrily down the road behind them.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been a long enough drive and people had acknowledged their new life status with beeps of their car horns and friendly shouts.

"Now I know why Linney asked me to save some of the petals from the flowers you gave me" Sam smiled as he shook his head and released some caught birdfeed and petals.

"Love you, babe" Dean murmured as he reached over and took Sam's hand.

Sam had fallen asleep on their way to the cabin, all the excitement and the wedding night anticipation having caught up with him.

Dean pulled in when he saw the small sign, parked in front of the cabin and turned off the car. Sam was still sound asleep.

Quietly climbing out, Dean popped the trunk and removed their bags before proceeding to the cabin.

Unlocking the door and bringing their things inside, Dean looked around with pleasure.

Linney and Johnny had done an outstanding job.

Everything was contained within the main floor. There was a small bathroom off to the side.

The large bed looked very inviting with double pillows on each side, heavy blankets and a beautiful quilt covering it.

There was a small note on the bed. Dean walked over, picked it up and read it.

"This quilt was handmade with lots of love. I hope you both enjoy it as your life together unfolds with all your dreams and cherished wishes coming true. The design on the quilt is called _The Wedding Bands_. Lots of love, Linney."

Dean looked extra carefully at the gift of love and smiled.

Raising his eyes to clear away the tears, he saw hanging from the little window above the bed a beautiful crystal and that too had a note on it.

"_Hi Sammy, Hi Daddy. Happy Wedding. Daddy, I know you like these. I bought it with my birthday money, all by myself. I love you. Johnny."_

This time the tears did fall.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Opening the passenger side door very slowly, Dean squatted beside the car. "Wake up Mr. Winchester, we're here" the other Mr. Winchester whispered as he took Sam's hand and kissed it.

Sam was adorable as he slowly woke up beneath Dean's kisses.

Smiling shyly down at his new husband, Sam blushed. Here they were, a married couple, on their honeymoon.

Dean loved it when Sam blushed and it just added to the joy of the day.

Swinging his legs out of the car and between Dean's, Sam bent down and kissed Dean with tenderness.

They kissed for many moments, before Sam stood up and was swept into Dean's arms.

"Dean, your shoulder."

"It's fine, Sammy, no worries."

Enjoying Sam's delighted laugh, Dean hipped the door closed and walked to the cabin where he carried Sam over the threshold, kicking the door closed behind them and placed his husband on the bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Shyness and love were welcome guests in the cabin._

They were taking things slow and as they unpacked their things, Sam had kept hidden his attire for their first married night together.

Dean had opened the wine that was in the fully stocked fridge and they were having that along with some gourmet aged white cheddar cheese and rosemary crackers, while sitting on the bed.

"What Johnny and Linney did for us, _oh my God, Dean_, _it's all so beautiful_" Sam commented as he ran his hands over the quilt and looked up at the window.

"The wedding was so perfect and everyone seemed to have a good time."

"_It's been the best, Sammy"_ Dean agreed as he snagged Sam around the neck and drew him close.

"_You're so beautiful"_ Dean hummed as he nuzzled the nape of Sam's neck, rolling them so that Sam was pressed beneath him on the bed.

The late afternoon sun filtered through Johnny's gift, casting rainbows throughout the room and over the two bodies on the bed, before darkness began to replace it.

_Dean was making slow and gentle love to the tender soul beneath him._

Kneeling on the bed, Dean undid Sam's pants and tugged them gently off. Looking down, he took in the special undergarments and garter. Reaching out and lightly fingering the garter, Dean looked at a flushed Sam and smiled.

"These are _really pretty_, babe and I believe that tradition dictates, that I should be taking the garter off with my teeth" Dean exclaimed as he bent to the task, only to be stopped by Sam.

"Dean...babe...I just want to freshen up a bit first" Sam whispered as he put his arms around Dean and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sensing how important this was to Sam, Dean reluctantly watched him climb off the bed.

"Do you think I should too?" Dean called after Sam, his brow puckered.

Returning to the bed, Sam rubbed away the frown on Dean's face and then provided him with an earth shattering smile. _"No! You are perfect just the way you are. You know how much I adore your scent."_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

While Sam was busy doing whatever it was he was doing, Dean put the time to good use.

Stripping down to just his unbuttoned shirt, Dean then took the _Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin Brut Champagne_ out of the fridge, that he had placed there earlier and along with two glasses, put them on the bedside table.

He then lit the fire that Linney and Johnny had been kind enough to get ready in the fireplace and watched it for a moment as it flamed and sparked in the hearth, before lighting the cinnamon and patchouli scented candles.

It was this romantic setting that Sam walked into. He stood there, nervous and waiting for Dean to turn around.

Biting his lower lip, Sam watched Dean as he turned around and promptly collapsed onto the bed.

"DEAN!" Sam cried out in alarm as he moved quickly over to his husband's side and stroked his face.

"Didn't Peaches want me to drop dead with the sight of you on our wedding night?" Dean joked as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"That's not funny" Sam said, trying hard not to smile.

Dean edged himself to the side of the bed and placed his legs on both sides of a still standing Sam.

Sam fit perfectly within the confines of those wonderful bow legs that belonged to the hottest man on the planet.

"_You look so beautiful, sweetheart"_ Dean breathed as he touched the ribboned clasps running up the sides of the chemise that Sam was wearing, which matched the garter and the undergarment.

Truthfully, Dean hadn't known what to expect and it was a wonderful surprise that greeted him. He loved Sam with every ounce of his being and clearly, Sam and Peaches had worked this special outfit together with his tastes in mind.

He had told Sam that he loved ribbons and soft fabrics and that was what was now before him.

"You like it?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean stood up at this point and turned them around, before laying Sam down on the bed.

Removing his shirt, Dean stood there naked and aroused and in love.

"_I love it, Sammy"_ Dean murmured with genuine appreciation before climbing onto the bed.

Reaching over and opening the wrap on the champagne bottle, Dean then popped the cork, as they smiled excitedly at each other, and poured one glass full.

Taking a sip and holding it in his mouth, Dean bent down first and let a few drops pool in Sam's belly button, which luckily, was an innie, just like Dean's, before sharing it with Sam, through a kiss, as his hands began to roam.

Sliding down the bed, Dean licked and lapped over Sam's bellybutton, spreading the liquid liberally over sensitized flesh, before angling down and grasping the garter with his teeth, slowly dragging it down the long legs that he adored.

Returning to Sam's chest area, Dean slowly undid the clasps so that Sam's nipples were revealed, already tight and hardened from his increasing arousal.

Sucking and licking the two sensitive areas, Dean kept at it until he had Sam panting and arching beneath his touch.

Dean could feel himself swollen and hard, pre-cum leaking in little pearls as he rubbed himself against the side of Sam.

Slipping his hand down Sam's belly, Dean ran his hand firmly over the ever increasing bulge beneath the expanding fabric.

Sobbing and frantic Sam thrust up into Dean's motions, as he gripped Dean's head tighter to one of his aching nipples.

Keeping up the pace, Dean rubbed and rubbed until Sam came in wild bucking thrusts, semen seeping through his panties and soaking Dean's hand.

It was so fucking hot for both of them.

"_God...Dean...I need you inside me"_ Sam grunted as he spread his legs wide and reached down to touch himself through the aftershocks, as Dean positioned himself between Sam's legs.

Sam lifted his butt so Dean could slide off his panties.

Smearing himself with his own pre-cum and Sam's semen, Dean looked at Sam, who nodded. Sam knew he was slick enough already, without any lube, to take Dean fully in.

Turning onto his stomach, Sam felt the urgency with which Dean spread his cheeks. But, his husband, despite Sam's whimperings to the contrary, took the time to spread him slowly and carefully, and raise one of Sam's legs to the side, before mounting and entering him.

"_C'mon baby, c'mon. You're there. Come for me"_ Sam encouraged as Dean thrust and grunted and groaned against him, setting a rhythm that became more excited as Dean jerked and came deep within him. _"Awww...Sammy"_ Dean shuddered as he fell against Sam's back, with waves of bliss.

Climbing off Sam, Dean turned him over and looked at him. _"That was fucking awesome."_

"In total agreement" Sam sighed happily as Dean rolled him into his arms.

"You dressing like that and us being married, might be the death of me yet. _Whew! That was so hot._ Have we ever come like that before?"

"Don't think so, babe" Sam smiled blissfully as he reached down and gently cupped Dean's still throbbing penis.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Making sure _little DW_ is well taken care of. He's going to be very busy tonight."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Their wedding night was everything both of them had ever dreamed of and the honeymoon itself was everything magical.

Dean played his guitar and sang to Sam, or sometimes, as Dean played, they would sing to each other. They sure both equally enjoyed this time.

They took long walks holding hands and learned things about each other. Sam learned that Dean loved to listen to baseball games on the radio, while eating unbaked cookie dough and Dean learned that Sam had a thing for chocolate covered expresso bean bark.

One day they drove into town and purchased thank you gifts for Johnny as Best Man, Linney for everything she had done and was doing, Peaches for providing some magical times and Alice, for helping Dean.

The three shawls were soft and beautiful and colourful and Johnny's kaleidoscope was vibrant and fun, with inlaid action heroes, including his beloved Superman, over the mosaic reflections. To top it off, the cover was in purple. _It was the ideal gift._

Numerous hours were spent cuddling, snuggling and huggling together and their lovemaking was full of tenderness and further exploration, done sometimes on a soft patch of earth near the water, but mainly on their bed, which Dean had taken to sprinkling with flower petals, freshly picked and covered with the morning dew.

It was a very special time together.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Things had settled into a wonderful rhythm at home.

Johnny felt all warm and happy when he watched his Dad looking down at his wedding ring and then he would see Sammy doing the same with his.

The thank you notes for the heartfelt wedding presents had all been written and mailed, along with a keepsake photo of the newly married couple.

The cherished wedding quilt from Linney now rested on their bed and the beautiful crystal from Johnny resided in the sun porch window, for all to enjoy.

Mr. De Lucca's, Rocco's and the boys', the restaurant staffs' and customers' combined present was so much appreciated. A year's worth of a meal a week delivered to the Winchester household was so welcomed. Topped off with the weekly delivery to the shelter, it made the wedding gift extra special.

Mrs. Vittera's wonderful wedding picture frame had a place of honour in their house and Sam was working on the memory scrap book, filling in the moments of his and Dean's relationship and their life together with Johnny.

The little flower petals that Linney had kept were delicately glued in the book as were the growing collection of pictures.

Alice, who they had invited to the wedding, after the terrible incident, had gifted them with a wonderful assortment of flowers and bath bombs.

As for Peaches, she was one in a million. Who else would come up with game sheets? Part of her wedding present for the guys was a complete set of the game _Twister _bed linens, complete with playing instructions.

Then came a basket of every fun item of an adult nature known to man. It was all done up in a beautiful hand woven basket and tied with a rainbow ribbon.

Enclosed within all the toys and lubes and oils, was an envelope. There was a gift certificate for the restaurant that they had so enjoyed on their proposal night, and Wayne would be personally serving them again, a cheque made out to the two of them with a little post-it that read "guilt free money – have fun" and a donation card indicating that a donation had been made to the shelter in honour of their wedding.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After Dean placed the potato salad on the picnic table, he slipped in behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"It doesn't get any better than this" Sam signed contentedly as he linked their hands together, thoroughly enjoying the feel of their wedding rings rubbing together.

"CLANCY AND ME ARE STARVING!!!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran up and threw himself on top of Sam and Dean, hugging and cuddling in and laughing as the newest addition to the family, a tiny multi-coloured rescued dog of mixed breeding, which they had taken in from a shelter for homeless animals, named in honour of the little one that hadn't made it, joined in the fun.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you for a great day, Dad and Sammy. Those barbequed hamburgers and potato salad were the best ever and Clancy loved them too. He told me" Johnny said as he drifted off to sleep, as the three of them all patted Clancy.

The cherished night time routine now included giving Clancy a kiss goodnight too, in addition to Mr. Munchkin and Johnny.

"Sweet dreams" Dean whispered as he followed Sam out of the room and closed the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The newly married couple were cuddled up and kissing together on the overstuffed couch in the sun porch, with the twinkle lights and candles softly illuminating them. Johnny's wedding gift hanging proudly from one of the glass panes.

It was a cozy haven underneath the blankets.

"Love you" Sam hummed against Dean's swollen and well kissed lips.

"Love you back" Dean returned, his voice soft, as he pulled away slightly and smiled at Sam, stroking his hair and petting him.

"Would you like to do anything special for our date night on Friday?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled in delight. "You better save your strength, _big boy_, and make sure you eat all your Wheaties for breakfast on Friday, because I have a few plans for us that involve wrapping the cock ring around you, me wearing my kick-ass thigh high white boots, a certain metallic blue outfit that I didn't have a chance to wear on our honeymoon and that I've been saving for a special occasion and the Twister game sheets that Peaches gave to us. And of course, the wedding garter that we have invented so many fun games with."

Dean moved so quickly, that Sam wasn't sure how he ended up straddled on Dean's lap with Dean's arms locked around him.

_"You're killing me, Sammy"_ Dean groaned as he reached up and slowly nibbled at the underside of Sam's jaw. "Any advance previews?"

"I think that could be arranged, _stud_" Sam sighed blissfully, as he wiggled a few times, before climbing off Dean's lap.

"Tease" Dean laughed as he joined his hand with Sam's and pulled him back down, holding Sam in the cradle of his arms.

The teasing and playfulness were set aside for a few moments as Dean and Sam looked at each other with all the love and adoration they were feeling.

_They had found their treasure._

**The end.**


End file.
